Keep On Living
by LadyBethDixon
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead. She was buried and her family was forced to move on, leaving her behind. But Beth Greene was alive. Will she find them again? Will she be able to survive on her own? This story picks up after the Season 5 Midseason finale disaster, with Beth alive and kicking and Bethyl on the horizon. Come join me in Denial Land! Tin foil hats handed out upon entry.
1. Chapter 1

"None of us expected this to happen. It wasn't supposed to, not to her," Rick said, looking around the semicircle of people who he considered his family. He shifted his weight and ran a hand over his face, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall and made his voice thick with grief. "Beth was the best of us. She was a survivor and she lived with level a hope and strength that we should all strive to achieve. We knew her as a friend," he looked at Carol, her eyes resting on the disturbed ground at her feet, "as a sister," he continued, looking at Maggie who sobbed soundlessly into Glenn's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around her with his own face set in stone, "as someone who could always see the light in the darkness," he finished glancing at Daryl. Daryl stood at the foot of the shallow grave looking at the makeshift wooden cross. His overgrown hair shaded his eyes and his shoulders were slightly hunched. He didn't cry, didn't look away, just stared, but Rick could feel his pain from where he stood.

Daryl had refused to let anyone else carry Beth's body, insisted on holding her until they found this place, a rundown house that was surrounded completely by a chain link fence. He had been silent the whole journey, the rough sobs he had uttered outside the hospital giving way to a silence only broken when he quietly demanded that they find a way to patch up Beth before burying her, demanding medical supplies they didn't have and time for a proper service. Luckily the house still had a first aid kit and they were able to clean the blood from Beth's face and neck, applying gauze and sutures to attempt to close the wound and make her presentable. Sasha had found clean clothes in one of the bedroom closets and he had released Beth for the few moments when she and Maggie had changed her out of the worn yellow polo shirt she had chosen at the country club into a soft baby blue t-shirt. Daryl had used the time to craft together a makeshift coffin out of plywood found in the home's adjoining shed, lining it with a soft blanket, before reclaiming Beth's body and carefully placing her inside. It wasn't perfect, wasn't what she deserved, but he damned well wasn't going to just toss her in the ground wrapped in nothing but a sheet. He had dug her grave himself, refusing to let anyone help. It didn't matter, they only found one shovel, but he wouldn't take any breaks until the hole was dug and they had carefully lowered the box inside before covering it again with the dirt.

Rick wished he could do something, anything to change what happened but he couldn't and now his brother was suffering. They all were. He wished he had the words that would heal them, let them move on, but for now he could only give what support and encouragement he could while he too mourned for this girl. "This…this shouldn't have happened but now…now we have to move on, continue to fight, to live. For Beth."

They all stood silent as Father Gabriel read a few lines of scripture from a worn bible, whispering a soft prayer for Beth and for her family left behind to deal with the pain of their loss. After it was over most left silently to return to the house, talking softly amongst themselves. Rick gave Judith a kiss before letting Michonne carry her back to the house and focused on Carl, who remained, staring at the grave with a stony expression. "You alright?" Rick asked, looking over at his son.

Carl nodded, looking up at his father, "Yeah, it just… sucks." Rick nodded his agreement and Carl focused on the grave again. "She was always there for me, after Mom." He smiled softly as he remembered, "She made me go outside, made me spend time playing games with Judith. She made me laugh and she…" He broke down a little then, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know. I'm glad we got to know her." Carl nodded and Rick stood silently next to him for a while before sighing, "You better go inside. Get settled for the night, help secure the house. I'll be in soon." Carl nodded, tipping his hat gently to the grave before turning to head inside.

Noticing that Carol still remained behind, Rick moved to her. She turned to him, reaching out to pull him into a hug, then leaned back with sad eyes and whispered, "She saved my life, Rick," as tears spilled over and ran in silvery trails down her cheeks. "In the hospital, she saved my life."

He nodded, "I know. She saved Judith's life… after Lori…" he paused for a moment as a fresh wave of grief washed over him.

Carol nodded and smiled sadly, "I know." She glanced at Daryl then looked back at Rick, "He never gave up on her, you know. This is going to be… hard… especially for him." Rick nodded, glancing at his brother. Carol embraced Rick again and whispered, "Try to talk him into coming inside?" He nodded and she left him. Rick heard harsh sobs and turned to see that Maggie had collapsed and sat weeping at the foot of the grave, Glenn's arms around her shoulders. Glenn looked up at Rick, an expression of absolute helplessness on his face.

Rick moved silently over to them, kneeling down next to Maggie. "I'm so sorry, Maggie," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, the tears flowing freely and sobs making her shoulders shake. She shook her head and turned to bury her face in Glenn's shoulder. Glenn nodded to Rick, who stood slowly. "You need help getting her into the house?" He asked Glenn softly. Glenn shook his head, whispering something in Maggie's ear. She nodded and allowed him to help her stand. Glenn helped Maggie turn away from the grave and they walked towards the house, Maggie's footsteps unsteady and slow. Rick watched them for a moment, glad Maggie had Glenn to help her through her grief. When he had lost Lori the only things that had kept him breathing were Carl and Judith. They had kept him from going completely over the edge and putting a pistol to his head.

On that thought he looked over at Daryl and felt his heart breaking for his brother. Even with his family around him Daryl seemed completely alone. Beth had meant something to him, something more than a mere friend or sister. He felt her loss more keenly than anyone else did and that level of grief isolated him from the rest of the group. What he felt for the small, blonde girl was evident in his actions. He had never stopped fighting for her, even after being locked in a container at Terminus then finding the rest of their family minus Beth. He had pushed for the rescue mission at the hospital, wanting to storm in, guns blazing to rescue her and Carol. Even after she was killed, Daryl still fought, shooting Dawn in the head in one last act of ferocity. Now, with Beth gone and nothing and no one left to fight for, Daryl seemed lost.

Rick moved to stand next to him, staring at the shallow grave. "I'm sorry this happened. I wish we could have saved her," he said quietly. Daryl didn't move and he didn't reply. Rick turned slightly to look at him, "I know she meant something to you and it was something more than what she meant to the rest of us." Daryl didn't reply, a slight lowering of his head was the only sign that he was even aware of Rick's presence. "She wouldn't want you to shut down like this," Rick continued, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I know it's hard. God, we all know, we've all lost someone." Rick ran a hand through his hair and stared at his friend. Finally he leaned forward, trying to get Daryl to look at him. "We're not safe out here. Come inside…" Daryl shrugged away from him and moved away, moving to the head of the grave to sit down next to the wooden cross. He laid a hand gently on the top of the disturbed dirt, shoulders beginning to shake. Rick watched for moment before turning and heading for the house, suddenly feeling like an intruder on the private moment between Daryl and Beth.

Carol stood on the porch, nursing a can of green beans. She held it out to Rick as he approached, her eyes fixed on Daryl's hunched form. "You think he'll be able to get past this?"

Rick looked back for a moment before looking at Carol, accepting the can. He shook his head, "I hope so but…I don't know. I mean, we're all devastated. Maggie was her sister and God knows I couldn't begin to repay her for what she did for my kids…but that," he said, gesturing to Daryl, "that's something else, something… more."

"What do you think happened to them, after the prison? You think they…got close?" Carol asked quietly, studying Rick's face for a moment before looking out at Daryl again.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Rick replied. "I only know what he told us, they got out together, were with each other for a while. Didn't say much about where they went or what they saw or did. He's…changed, though. They went through…something and he came out on the other side changed. He's never…grieved like this before, not even after Merle. I don't think he's ever been close enough to someone to be like this before now."

Carol folded her arms, "You should have seen him when we saw that car go by, when he finally had a lead, something that could get her back. He was so focused, so determined. We went through hell to find her, only to…" She shook her head, "I think he loved her," she stated simply.

"We all loved her," Rick replied, not thinking, his focus on Daryl out in the open still seated next to the grave.

Carol laughed slightly, "No, I mean he loved her. He was…is in love with her."

Rick glanced at her sharply then looked back at his brother, who was standing now, one hand resting gently on the cross, "Yeah, I think you may be right." He felt fresh waves of pain for his brother as he watched Daryl turn and start walking slowly to the house, pausing a few times as if the effort it took to walk was too much to take on for a moment. "He'd never tell us, though. He might not even know himself." He looked at Carol, "But if that's the case and he did…does love her, it's not something you get over."

Carol nodded in agreement, watching Daryl approach, "I know. It's like Andrea said, you just make room for it, right? I still hurt from losing…well, you know." She smiled sadly at Rick before looking away, taking a deep breath.

Rick nodded sadly as he thought back over all their loss, the ache in his chest seeming to grow as he listed them in his head: Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Sofia, Dale, Shane, T-Dog, Lori, Oscar, Axel, Andrea, Hershel, Bob…now Beth. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and felt Carol's gentle hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her then looked up as Daryl finally approached. He didn't say anything, didn't look at either of them, but he paused as if he had something to say.

"You okay? Anything you need?" Carol asked him softly.

Daryl didn't look at her, just shrugged, "Nah, I'm not okay but…" he glanced at Rick for a moment before quickly looking away again, focusing on the worn wooden boards that made of the porch. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder at the grave site before continuing, voice soft, "You're right. She wouldn't want me to be like this. I gotta be stronger…keep livin', for her." He moved past them quickly after that, going into the house.

Rick stared at the front door that had shut behind Daryl before glancing at Carol, honestly surprised that Daryl had even bothered to say anything to either of them let alone to be so honest. Carol's face registered some surprise too and she said quietly, "Yeah, he's definitely different. She was…" her voice broke a little at the past tense but she continued on, "she was good for him." She brushed tears away again, patted Rick's shoulder as she passed to go into the house, and left him to stand on the porch alone, staring at the darkening yard and the grave now deep in shadow beneath the willow tree.

"Good night, Beth and… thanks." He went inside and closed the door, locking it and helping Carl and Michonne barricade it for the night. Thanks to that tiny, smiling girl Daryl might just pull through. Daryl would try to heal, try to keep living rather than just surviving. He would do it for Beth.

Outside, in the growing dark, beneath the layers of loosened dirt, inside a rough wooden box, Beth Greene opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was so excited/terrified to post Chapter One that I completely neglected to include an author's note to introduce the story and me. This is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me in your reviews! I'm not adverse to criticism but please be as respectful as possible! I'm going to try to update this as often as I can, work and life probably hindering my updating speed a little. I don't really have a road map for where this story is going, just a few plot points, so I may run into some writer's block along the way but I promise I will keep going as long as people keep wanting to read. I've basically been reading Bethyl fanfiction and watching Bethyl fan videos since the midseason finale. I've been just devastated by the loss of such an awesome character and reading fanfiction has helped me to heal… a little. I've been reading all the fan theories out there about Beth still being alive and have donned my tinfoil hat and hopped on the train to Denial Land, population the Beth/Bethyl fandom. She's alive and I'm writing this in support of that theory and also to keep her alive even if it's only in my own imagination. So here goes, hopefully some good writing will come from this. Thanks for the views, reviews, and follows I've received so far! This fandom is incredible and I'm so excited people are taking the time to read my work and go on this crazy journey with me! So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Daryl woke from a light, dream-filled sleep to the deep, rumbling sound of thunder that escalated to a roar. Lightning flashed, illuminating the corner of the dining room he had chosen to crash in. He blinked, trying to shake the dream he'd been having of long empty hallways where he chased a small, blonde woman who kept managing to disappear as soon as he got close enough to reach for her. Across the room, Carol sat up, glancing in his direction and wincing as the light was followed by a loud crash. She moved towards him quietly, coming to sit by his side. "You mind?" She whispered and he shook his head. They sat in silence, unable to sleep for the racket outside. Daryl tried not to think of the soft ground outside, water running down into the dirt and wooden box that held…no, he wouldn't think about it. He couldn't. He rose suddenly and Carol looked up at him, concern clouding her blue eyes.

"Just gonna take a look around, make sure all this noise ain't attracting nothin'," He mumbled, grabbing his crossbow and stepping out into the hallway as another flash of light lit the room. He walked silently through the house, the only noise he heard over the rain the pounded against the roof was the occasional creak of the floor boards as he moved interrupted by loud claps of thunder. In the front living room he saw Rick sitting on the arm of the couch, peering through the slates of wood nailed against the window frame at the yard outside. Daryl moved to stand next to him and Rick looked up, acknowledging him, before returning to his vigil. "Anything movin' out there?" Daryl asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb Carl, Lil Asskicker, and Michonne who still slept in the opposite corner of the room, Judith laying flat on her back and making soft baby squeaks next to her brother.

"Nah, but it's only a matter of time before the thunder draws them," Rick replied quietly, his voice thick with exhaustion. "We can only hope that the storm is widespread and they won't all congregate in one location."

Daryl nodded, noting Rick's resigned posture and deep under-eye circles. "Why don't you get some rest. I can take watch," Daryl offered, motioning to Rick's family in the corner. "I ain't gonna sleep anyway with all this noise."

Rick turned to study him for a moment, his blue eyes searching. "You sure?" He asked after a moment and Daryl stiffened slightly, fighting the urge to snap at him, tell him to piss off and mind his own business. He knew Rick was worried about him but he didn't want his pity, didn't need him to doubt his ability to take care of their family. He nodded after a moment and Rick watched him for a moment longer before rising from his seat, "Alright. You come and wake me up if you see anything, alright?" Daryl nodded again, waving him away as he took up Rick's perch on the arm of the couch.

Daryl could hear Michonne whispering quietly to Rick as he settled down next to Judith but he didn't turn, instead focused his eyes on the yard, the rain finally slowing to a soft drizzle. Something small eased inside his chest as he focused on the deep shadow beneath the willow. It felt like if he didn't keep his eye on it something might happen to her, she might…he couldn't finish the thought. It was stupid, what more could happen? All he knew was he felt slightly less miserable as long as his eyes were fixed on the place where she was, as if keeping watch over her grave would somehow atone for his complete failure at the hospital. He forced away the images that came unbidden in his mind, the images of her approaching Dawn, bold and confident, the blood flying from her accompanied by sound of the gunshot, her tiny form crumpled on the ground like a doll…He felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes and he raised a hand to wipe them away, angry at himself as he wished he had done something, anything to keep her from falling.

He refocused on the yard and instantly noticed movement in the deep shadow beneath the willow. He froze, waiting, as the movement turned into a person that stepped slowly into the open yard. Lightning lit up the landscape, illuminating blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He leapt to his feet, crossbow in hand, heart hammering in his chest, panic making reason disappear. "No, no," He mumbled as he ran to the front door. It has been a head shot, she couldn't reanimate, she couldn't turn. His fingers raked at the restraints on the door, trying to find a way to open it. Suddenly Rick's hand landed on his arm and he pulled away roughly, practically shouting, "No! She's out there, Rick! She…she turned…" His voice broke and he couldn't speak anymore, couldn't see for the tears clouding his vision.

"Daryl, it's not her," Rick whispered, trying to pull him away from the door. "Come look again, get a better look." Daryl shook his head, his legs starting to give out beneath him as the grief rushed over him, drowning him. "Brother, I promise you, it's not her, it's not Beth." Daryl collapsed fully at the sound of her name, sobs tearing through him. Rick knelt down in front of him, leaning forward to look him in the eye. "It's not her, Daryl, but if you open that door and there's more walkers out there, you will kill us all." Daryl nodded, trying to fight back the tears and find air to breathe again. It wasn't her, he knew that. He knew. Rick stood slowly, offering him a hand after a moment once Daryl had calmed down enough to be able to breathe normally again. He took it and Rick pulled him up on his feet. He placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "You're going to get past this. It'll always hurt but eventually… eventually you'll be able to live with the pain," Rick said quietly, releasing him. He moved back into the living room, motioning for Daryl to follow, pointing out the window. "Look again," he whispered. Daryl moved back into the living room, his legs feeling heavy. He leaned forward to look out the window again. The walker was the same size as her, blonde, but it wasn't her face, wasn't Beth. He nodded, looking away. He saw Carol standing in the doorway to the dining room, watching him, and he wondered how much she had witnessed. He felt ashamed of his display, hoping she hadn't seen it. The last thing he needed was another person feeling pity for him, feeling like he wasn't sane enough to be able to protect them.

"Shit," Rick suddenly whispered harshly and Daryl turned back to follow his gaze out the window. The blonde walker was moving towards the house, her rough moans heard in between claps of thunder. For a second Daryl was confused at Rick's concern, there was only one after all, and then he saw it. Behind the blonde walker was a group of walkers emerging from the trees, probably at least ten and he could see more shadows moving behind them, indicating more followed. "It's a herd. The storm must have drawn them," Rick whispered, his blue eyes hardening with anger and determination. "If they follow the lead of that one," he said pointing to the blonde that was ambling towards the porch, "They'll swarm the house and we'll be trapped."

"They must have knocked down the fence on the other side of the willow," Daryl observed, noting the direction they were coming from. He winced as he watched them knock over the cross, stumbling over her grave. He felt red hot rage burn as he watched the creatures desecrate the site, feeling like a failure all over again. He couldn't even give her a peaceful burial. The walkers ruined everything and now their shuffling feet were destroying his last tribute to Beth.

Rick nodded at his observation, "If there's a hole in the fence they'll fill the yard by daybreak. They won't be able to keep moving past because the fence will hold them in the yard until they can push past it."

"We should move, go out the back," Daryl whispered quietly, knowing it was the only option to keep everyone safe but hating it all the same. He wasn't ready.

"We should but we can't," Rick muttered, his voice tinged with frustration. "The cars are lined up along the side of the house. We couldn't get everyone to them without being noticed. Plus, with this storm we could run into trouble on the road, flooding, or heavy rain. It's too risky."

"The thunder would hide any noise we might make, conceal us while we made for the cars," Daryl pointed out. "We could just keep moving until we find another house then stop to rest."

Rick studied the yard, face hard as he considered their options. Twenty walkers now ambled along the grass, running into the fence and bouncing off like they were in a pinball machine. "Alright," He said finally, "We'll run but not until morning. We need the advantage of daylight. Maybe they'll manage to knock over the fence and move on by then. That'll give the storm time to move on too. If we're still blocked in by morning we'll take out what we can and make for the cars." Daryl nodded his agreement as Rick moved away from the window. "I'm gonna start getting everyone up and ready. You keep an eye on the outside. If they start to focus on the house or you think it's time to move, we move." Rick moved away, going to wake up Carl, who sat up bleary eyed but alert. Carol stepped into the room, obviously having listened to the discussion and took Michonne's place next to Judith while Michonne went to help Rick with the preparations.

"You okay with this, with leaving?" Carol asked quietly, moving to stand next to Daryl as he stared out the window. Judith still slept soundly, a miracle really, and Carol watched him intently as he considered her question.

After a moment he replied gruffly, "Gotta be." Inside he felt like he was breaking into pieces. The thought of leaving her here, going on without her, made his chest ache painfully and made it hard to find any air. He glanced at Carol and gave her a small smile that felt forced.

She returned it, pity in her eyes, and replied, "Okay."

He looked away, not wanting her pity, and focused on the yard again. He stared at the grave, wishing he could go out and straighten the cross, smooth the dirt again… say goodbye. She didn't deserve this, to be left behind, to have her grave unmarked and forgotten by everyone except him. He could never forget, knew he would always carry her with him no matter where they went but somehow leaving her physically behind felt like a betrayal.

Carol moved away and Daryl felt the tension he had felt at her presence ease slightly. It was hard to lie to Carol but he knew she wouldn't question him, even if she didn't believe him. Beth had never let him get away with brushing her off, not speaking the truth about how he felt. He smiled sadly, thinking of the way the tiny woman had stood toe to toe with him outside that shack, yelling right back at him, telling him he hadn't fooled her with pretending not to care, calling him out on his bullshit. The smile faded as he remembered breaking down in front of her, feeling so much loss and pain, feeling helpless and alone, then feeling her small frame wrapping around him from behind, embracing him and pulling down the last of his walls, letting him feel safe enough to let go of the grief. Things had changed between them after that. He had let her in, had opened up. Every time she smiled at him she buried herself a little deeper into his heart. Every time she pushed him to look for the beauty in something he felt his world brighten and the darkness begin to lift. Now she was gone and he would have to fight the urge to rebuild those walls and let the light go out. He would have to fight to keep Beth alive in his heart, keep living for more than just his next breath. Only in doing that would she stay with him.

He refocused on his task, noticing after a few minutes that more and more of the herd was turning towards the house as if they could sense the human buffet concealed behind the walls. He turned slightly and waved Carol over from her position near Judith who was now awake and cooing softly. "Get Rick. I think we might need to move." Carol nodded, looking worriedly back at Judith. "I got her, just go," he whispered, waving her off. Carol disappeared into the house and Daryl moved to pick up Lil Asskicker, smiling at the chubby face as she placed a small hand on his chin. "Hey there, sweetheart," he whispered and she wiggled happily in his arms. Rick appeared in the doorway with Carl and Carol, who moved to take Judith back. Daryl handed her off gently and waved Rick to the window.

Rick peered outside and frowned, nodding slowly. He moved to Daryl and whispered softly, "Alright, we probably only have a few more hours of dark and the rain has let up. This might be our only shot. Take Sasha, Rosita, and Glenn and get to the cars. I'll get everyone lined up by the back door. Bring the cars around to the back and Abe, Michonne, and I will fight off any walkers that approach. As soon as each car is filled, they should take off, not wait for the rest of us. We'll head west, stop a few miles down the road to regroup." Daryl nodded his agreement as Rick moved to Carol, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll take care of Judith?" Carol nodded with a sad smile and Rick placed a kiss on Judith's forehead before embracing Carol in a quick hug. "Carl, you stay with Carol and Judith, keep them safe." Carl nodded, face set. Rick hugged his son quickly and left to inform everyone else of the plan, helping to gather supplies and get everyone ready. When it was time, Daryl took one last look out the window, past the herd of about thirty walkers, now pushing their way up to the porch where a few were clawing the rough wood of the front door. He focused on the shadow beneath the willow, now slightly visible as the darkness began to lift with impending dawn. He so badly wanting to go to her, say goodbye, but knew he couldn't and after all, what would be the point?

Ignoring the ache in his chest, he grabbed his crossbow and went to the back door to join Rick and the others, who were huddled together in the tiny mudroom that adjoined the kitchen. Rick was looking out the back window next to the door and he turned and nodded to Daryl, "It's clear. Go!" Daryl opened the door slowly and was relieved it didn't squeal on its hinges. He darted outside with Glenn, Rosita, and Sasha behind. They edged along the house, Daryl finally reaching the edge and peering around slowly. Five walkers ambled among the cars. He leaned back and motioned to the others, holding out five fingers to indicate what they were up against. They all nodded and he motioned quick directions for their plan of attack before leaning around the corner again and taking out the walker ambling around driver side door of the old suburban. He motioned for the others and they started to run for the cars, Sasha making it to the suburban and jumping inside. Glenn quietly took out a walker near one of the other cars and jumped in. Rosita took out one walker with a knife to the head while it was facing away and Daryl took out one that had snuck up behind her while she had been focused elsewhere. She turned in surprise and nodded thanks at Daryl before jumping into her vehicle quickly.

That left one more car, the furthest away from the house. Daryl ran for it, knife in hand as another rumble of thunder drowned out the growing moans from the front of the house. He made it to the car successfully when he felt something grab his vest, pulling him away. He could hear the snarls and pushed his right leg back, pushing the thing away enough so he could turn slightly. He wrenched his arm around, dodging teeth that gnashed and thrust the large knife into the things skull. It collapsed, pulling him down with it while it still had a hold on his vest. He pulled himself free and jumped into the drivers seat, waving to the others. As agreed, they waiting for another deep rumble of thunder to start the vehicles, pulling them around to the back of the house. With any luck the loud thunder would keep the herd distracted and they wouldn't notice the movement of the cars.

Rick, Michonne, and Abe strode out of the house, lining up along the grass to protect their people as they scrambled for the cars. Daryl kept on eye on his rearview mirror, waiting for the inevitable moment when the walkers would start to approach. Tyreese, Noah, and Father Gabriel piled into Sasha's car, Tyreese throwing supplies into the cargo area in the back before jumping in, and Sasha took off, heading for the end of the driveway. Someone would have to get out to open the gate but they would have the element of surprise. After that the remaining members of the group would need to hurry or the cars would be overrun. Rosita pulled up to the back door and waved frantically at Eugene and Tara, who jumped inside, tossing their belongings in the back. Abe jumped inside to stay with Eugene, probably force of habit, and Rosita took off. Daryl checked his mirrors again and noted walkers starting to shamble around the corner of the house. He leaned out the window and whistled softly at Rick, waving his hand in a circle, indicating they needed to hurry. Rick nodded and helped Carol climb inside Glenn's vehicle with Judith, Carl and Maggie. He threw supplies into the back and slammed the door shut, smacking the window to signal for them to go. They took off just as walkers appeared around the edge of the house on the opposite side. Glenn deftly pulled the car away from the shambling walkers and disappeared around the side of the house. Daryl pulled his car up and Michonne climbed in back with the last of their meager supplies. Rick took down one walker that had gotten close then ran around the car to take the front seat. Daryl didn't wait for him to close the door before he floored it, pushing the small SUV to accelerate and move across the wet grass, swerving to avoid a group of five walkers that emerged around the side of the house. They sped to the gate, which was rapidly being blocked by a group of walkers who were intent on Glenn's car. Daryl pushed the gas pedal down further and they sped past, following Glenn's tail lights as they disappeared down the road. Daryl glanced up in the rearview mirror and watched the house fade behind them, the lightning illuminating it one last time as they turned the corner.

Water dripped slowly down through the ground, turning hard chunks of dirt into soft, pliable mud. Beth Greene drifted in and out of consciousness, her conscious mind slow to process new information and pushing her to rest more. Water seeped down between the slabs of wood, dripping gently on her face. She woke, pulling herself from the black nothingness, and blinked in the darkness. She winced at a sharp pain in her head and she tried to reach up but her limbs felt full of lead. Giving way to exhaustion once more, her mind drifting back down into the dark and she slept. More water dripped and she woke again, the pain in her head intensifying as she struggled to force herself to remain conscious. She fought to raise her hand, the effort making her head pound, only to be met with a rough, solid barrier. She felt along the barrier, feeling the dimensions with her fingertips, and felt panic seize her. She was in a box. A box big enough to fit her body but nothing else. She mind whirled frantically, a coffin. She was in a coffin. Beth Greene took what breath she could in the small space and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, thank you so much for the encouraging, positive reviews and all the views, follows, and favorites! Every single one is so appreciated and makes me want to write more for you all! So this chapter was really a struggle to write and I've kind of been dreading it since I came up with the idea for this story but now it's done, yay! Hopefully you all enjoy and don't worry, there's some Bethyl coming! I'm trying to make this a slow burn type story but I doubt I'll be able to hold out for too much longer. The fangirl inside me is really impatient…

Beth had alternated between screaming, crying, and falling into a heavy, exhausted sleep for what seemed like an eternity. Every moment of wakefulness was filled with crippling fear and ended with her reduced to hoarse cries of terror. She had screamed until her throat was raw, creating a new pain to distract her from the pounding, searing throb in her head. Her fingers were sore from clawing at her wooden prison, her nails torn and the tender skin around them bleeding. She tried to focus, take stock of her injuries, determine how much she could move, what hurt, try to figure out what had happened to her. She noticed that her right arm seemed to be wrapped in a cast and she couldn't really move it without feeling twinges of sharp pain. After a while she realized something that made her finally stop screaming, finally stop and think: no one was coming, no one was going to save her. Whoever had put her in here thought she was dead. She was going to have to save herself. She didn't remember how she had ended up here, who had placed her in this box, so she couldn't even be sure if anyone was even still around to hear her screams.

Accepting this new realization, she forced the panic down, taking slow deep breaths as she tried to reel in her emotions and think. Her first worry was air. She would run out sooner rather than later and then she would die for real. Thank God they hadn't put her in a real casket, which would have been airtight and suffocated her before she even had a chance to wake up. After air, she was most concerned with the pain in her head. Even if she somehow managed to muscle her way out of this box she wasn't sure she'd even be able to function. She didn't know why her head hurt, couldn't remember how she'd been injured. She only knew it was bad, bad enough for people to assume she was dead and bad enough to make her keep losing consciousness. For all she knew, too much movement would send her into shock. A mental iron will clamped down on her thoughts, the instinct to survive winning over her doubts. She had to try, even if it killed her.

Beth felt along to box again, trying to feel for any divots in the wood, any loose boards she could try to pry free. She moved her hands above her chest and tried to push, not feeling any give in the weight above her and earning a sharp pain in her wrist. The thought of the layers of earth piled above her made her breathing start to race again and she swallowed, pushing the panic back down. She didn't have time to panic, she needed to get out of there and quickly. She moved her hands to the left hand side of the box, figuring she might be able to lift the lid from the corner, praying that whoever had put her inside hadn't nailed it shut. She pushed as hard as she could and her head felt like it might burst from the throbbing pain. Her blood started pumping harder turning into a dull roar in her ears. Her wrist went from a sharp twinge to a full onslaught of fire and her vision went red before fading to black as she passed out.

When she came to, she felt nauseated and dizzy, her face felt hot and she could feel sweat clinging to her skin. She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, waiting for the feelings to subside. She pushed against the lid of the coffin again, coming close to passing out before she felt the wood begin to move. Some dirt fell into the coffin with her and she inhaled the earthy smell. She almost cried with happiness, digging her fingers into the dirt outside her box, relishing in the soft texture. She wondered if she could push the lid up, maybe use her legs to help if she could bend them enough. She tested that theory, finding it hard to bend her stiff limbs, but she managed after a few tries, folding her legs up close to her chest and pressing her feet against the lid. The movement put more pressure on her head and made it harder to breathe so she took it slowly, pushing in small increments, taking breaks and trying to breathe evenly, until a trickle of dirt began to flow into the box. She scrambled into a hunched sitting position, almost bent in half, using her shoulders to replace her legs and distribute the weight across her shoulders and back. The pain had increased exponentially, her head splitting and her arm hurting to bad she could hardly breathe but she was sitting up. She was alive and she was getting out of this grave.

With a rush of determination she scooted slightly to the side of the box that had lifted up and started clawing through the dirt, using her back to keep the lid up. Beth forced herself through the opening, trying to wriggle her way free of the box and up into the dirt towards the sky, towards air, towards life. She took it slowly, dirt in her face, hair, and mouth, making it hard to breathe. After an eternity of digging she was able to push completely free of the box but the effort almost made her black out again. She stopped, fighting back the black spots and excruciating pain in her head. It was getting harder to find a breath, the dirt was beginning to suffocate her. She started to move again, pushing with her legs and digging with her arms, ignoring the pain that was amplified with every movement. She started to cry, harsh sobs ripping through her as she fought through the dirt, knowing that with one last black out she might not come back, might not make it to the surface. Her vision started to blur and she was slowing, her body giving up on her even while her mind screamed for her to keep fighting.

Suddenly the earth above her began to move, was being pushed aside. She glimpsed light, could feel air. She reached for it, felt a hand grab her bad arm roughly, pulling her up. She cried out, whoever it was was not being gentle but she didn't care. They pulled her free of the dirt and she gasped, exhilarated and reveling in the feeling of fresh air. Her savior didn't let go, was still pulling her, dragging her above the ground. She turned to look, to see who had saved her and was met with a sight that made her go numb in terror. Rotten teeth gnashed at her face and almost pupil-less eyes met her gaze. The thing had a gash above its temple, a hole that exposed black, rotten flesh. Somehow she knew, one bite, one scratch and she might as well crawl back into the ground. Somehow she knew she had to get to the thing's brain before it got to hers. She pushed the thing back with her bad arm as she struggled to get her legs under her and it fought her, trying to pull her closer and biting at her cast, it's teeth not able to penetrate the layers of plaster. She finally was able to stand and quickly got to her feet, stumbling away. The world spun and she blinked rapidly, trying to focus. Instinct took over and she stomped down on the thing's head as it gazed up for her, reaching with skeletal fingers. Her legs felt were like jello and her attempt lacked sufficient force to put the thing down. She stomped again and again until finally its arm collapsed lifelessly as the ground was soaked in thick sludge. Beth turned and threw up, dry heaving as her body reacted to the combination of the adrenaline, the gore, and her wounds.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her good arm and looked around, praying silently that there weren't any more of those things around her and giving thanks when she found herself alone. She felt unsteady on her feet as she took stock of her surroundings, hoping whoever had buried her was still around. She could sees a small, rundown house not far away and started to walk slowly towards it, her steps lurching and uncoordinated. The windows were boarded up but she noticed what looked like tire tracks and an empty tin can on the porch. Someone was here or at least they had been recently. She guessed that whoever had stayed here were probably the ones who had buried her and she prayed again that they hadn't left her behind. Although, she reasoned, that might be for the best. After all, she didn't know how she had been injured. Maybe the person who had buried her had also been the one to hurt her. She forced the thought away as she tried the front door, only to find it locked. She moved slowly along the house, footsteps growing more and more uneven, peering into windows, searching for signs of life within. It looked empty and her heart sank in sudden disappointment. She didn't realize how much she'd hoped to find someone inside, despite the potential danger it might put her in. She heard a snap of branches across the yard and turned to see another creature ambling into the open. It hadn't seen her yet so she moved around the side of the house, walking as quickly as she could manage without stumbling while using the house to help support her weight, feeling like her head would explode any second. She kept moving, one step at a time, hoping to find another entrance into the house. At least then she would have some shelter from those things, maybe find some food and and be able to rest. Finally she found a door at the back of the house and found it mercifully unlocked. She went inside, closing the door softly behind her and throwing the dead bolt. She stumbled deeper into the house, making enough noise to draw out anyone, or anything, that might be inside. Satisfied after a few moments of answering silence that she was alone, she collapsed onto a worn couch and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep.

A full day's drive away from the girl they had left behind, Rick and his family settled into another abandoned home, a two story antebellum that offered safe harbor for the exhausted group. Daryl felt like they had driven across the entire state of Georgia…twice… and he was grateful when Rick had finally told him to pull off the road to take refuge in the stately home. He had to admit, though, Rick hadn't steered them wrong. The house was a goldmine, fortified by the previous tenants, guarded by a stone wall that encircled the house, and housing a small supply of canned goods they had found tucked away in a corner of the cellar. After helping move their meager supplies inside, Daryl settled into one of the front living rooms, letting the others take the bedrooms upstairs. He would be fine on the floor, although the pink sofa pushed up against the far wall looked inviting. He threw himself down on it after deciding with Rick that he would take watch in a few hours, enjoying the ability to stretch out on the plush surface after hours sitting in the drivers seat. He tossed his arm over his eyes, recalling the last time he'd had a decent bed…the funeral home, with Beth. She had looked at him like he was out of his damn mind when he had reclined in the open coffin, relishing in the satiny comfort. He smiled softly at the memory before remembering the rough wooden boards that had surrounded her as he had lowered her into the ground. He sat up quickly, trying to force the memory away as the exhaustion of the day joined with the pain to form one monster of a heart ache. He tried to just concentrate on breathing for a moment before rising to his feet to go search for a distraction.

A flash of movement made him glance out the window. Resigned to the fact that he'd finally gone off the deep end or was at least exhausted to the point of hallucinating, he watched Beth Greene turn to smile at him over her shoulder as she stood among the trees at the far end of the property. Knowing it wasn't her, couldn't be her, he went out the front door to go to her anyway. He stepped out onto the grass, watching as she spun and beamed at him, her blue eyes bright as she watched him approach. "You ain't here," he said softly, as he continued to move closer. Her smile faded, turning into that look of quiet understanding he'd seen over and over, no judgment or pity just…Beth. She shook her head sadly in confirmation and he felt his legs go weak as she disappeared. He fell to his knees, hunching forward as he let go of everything he'd been holding in since they had left her behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I'm so incredibly grateful that so many of you have taken the time to read this story! I was actually planning on taking the night off but all the new follows, favorites and reviews made me want to write more! So this chapter is a little shorter than the others and is kind of a filler chapter. There is plot coming but I needed to maneuver the characters a little before we can get there. I promise it won't be much longer until we see Bethyl again, maybe a few more chapters. Sorry to disappoint, DarylDixon'sLover! We'll see what happens, as I'm kind of making this up as I go…Hope you all enjoy!

Daryl woke up with a start, his head throbbing and his body stiff from sleeping on the floor. Carol had come downstairs in the early morning hours before dawn to relieve Abe from his watch and Daryl had moved from the pink couch to crash on floor, letting her perch on the sofa for her watch. She had fought him, wanting him to get a comfortable rest for a change but he had shrugged her off, so tired he didn't really care where he slept as long as he got a few hours to himself to just shut down. After expending the last of his energy kneeling outside on the lawn, bawling like a tiny child, he didn't have enough strength or willpower left to go back in the house. He had just sat there, numb and barely upright, too tired to even fall asleep. Rick had found him after awhile, moving slowly towards him across the grass. His worn boots had appeared before Daryl's downcast eyes followed by a pair of blue eyes that met his as Rick leaned down. He felt Rick's hand on his shoulder as he tentatively whispered, "Daryl? Brother? You need to come inside now." Daryl hadn't responded and Rick moved to his side, gently lifting Daryl's arm to drape it over his shoulders before rising slowly, forcing Daryl to get to his feet. Rick let him lean his weight on him, helping him to slowly make his way back to the house. "You need to rest," Rick murmured as he gently pushed Daryl back down on the pink couch he had vacated a little while ago to follow a ghost.

"I saw her," Daryl mumbled, feeling his eyes start to sting but he was so dehydrated and exhausted that no tears fell this time.

Rick moved to sit next to him, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. He looked over at Daryl, studying him for a moment before asking, "Saw who? Beth?" Daryl nodded slowly, feeling like an idiot but he knew it was probably best that Rick be aware that he'd finally snapped, that he was finally, once and for all, broken. Rick nodded, looking forward again, his gaze focused on something far away. After a moment of silence he replied, "Yeah, well… I saw Lori for a long time after… spoke to her, kissed her. I knew she wasn't really there…at least I think I did… but I didn't care." He looked over at Daryl and spoke quietly but in earnest, "You're exhausted, you're grieving. Shit, given the world we live in I don't think it's the strangest thing to happen to someone who's experienced a loss like this." He watched Daryl for a moment, waiting for him to respond before looking away again, "You need to get some sleep. Let you mind recuperate, have some down time. I'll have someone else take your watch tonight." Daryl tried to argue, managing to only let out a grunt of protest, but Rick just stood and waved him off, "Sleep." He disappeared upstairs and after a while Abe came down, finding a comfortable spot of wall to lean against, gazing out the window. He nodded to Daryl but kept quiet and Daryl felt sleep finally claim him, draping him in a black haze.

He dreamed, of course, as he had every time he had closed his eyes long enough to sleep. He saw Beth smiling up at him from her seat on the porch of that shitty cabin they had found, then she was sitting at the piano, singing sweetly while he listened, not believing that she could even exist in this ugly world. Of course, the good memories quickly devolved into horrific scenarios where he was condemned to watch her die over and over again. Dawn shooting her, walkers ripping her from his arms, and time and time again he failed to save her. He woke with a start after watching a walker tear open her throat, glancing around the room and finding it empty. The sun was up and shining through the wooden boards that covered the windows. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to slow down his racing heart beat, and mentally greeting the fresh onslaught of grief that was waiting for him. Grunting a little as he stretched slowly and rose, slinging his bow over his shoulder, he went to find Rick.

He quickly found Rick upstairs, pacing the hallway with Judith in his arms, humming tunelessly. He nodded to Daryl as he approached, "It's still early, you still have time to sleep more if you need it."

Daryl shrugged and replied, "Nah, I'm good." He watched Rick rock Judith for a moment and made a decision. "I'm gonna go on a run."

Rick glanced at him sharply, "Don't you think it's a little soon? We just found this place. We don't know how long we'll be able to stay. We're safe for now but what if we have to leave while you're gone?"

"I'll find ya," Daryl replied, "Just leave me a trail to follow and I'll catch up." He looked away, chewing on his lip before glancing at Rick again. "I just gotta go. I…there's something I gotta do."

Rick studied him for a moment, before looking down at Judith, nodding. "You're going back."

Daryl looked at him sharply, meeting Rick's eyes for a moment before looking away. He nodded, "Yeah."

"What for?" Rick asked, not sounding judgmental, but something in his voice told Daryl he better have a darn good reason for leaving them now.

Daryl shrugged, not really caring what Rick said because nothing would change his mind, "I don't know. I just…I gotta go." He met Rick's eyes, letting him see that there was nothing he could say to keep him from going. Now that he'd made the decision to go he really just wanted to leave, hating to waste more time.

Finally Rick sighed, shifting Judith to rest against his shoulder. He reached in his pocket, retrieving car keys and held them out, "Here, take the SUV."

Daryl held up his hands, "Nah, keep it in case y'all need to run again. I'll find something on the road."

Rick dropped his hand, looking concerned but he nodded, "Alright. When you leavin'?"

"Soon as I get my stuff together. Don't want to lose the light," Daryl replied, fingering the strap of his crossbow absently in his growing impatience.

"I don't like this," Rick whispered, leaning forward to look Daryl in the eye.

"I know but I'm still gonna go. I gotta," He replied, meeting Rick's eyes. After a moment, he turned and started down the stairs.

"You be careful," Rick called after him, "We'll try to stay put until you get back but if we gotta run…"

"You gotta run," Daryl finished for him, turning slightly. He looked back at his brother and nodded, "I'll be back in a few days."

He went into the living room to grab his few belongings, checking his gun and making sure his knife was ready at his hip. He turned to leave and saw Carol leaning in the doorway, blocking his exit, worry etched on her face. She folded her arms and asked, "You leaving?"

He didn't want to do this, he hated goodbyes. He didn't have to energy to have this conversation with her, to try to make this okay for her. He looked down for a moment before glancing up at her, "Yeah, gonna go on a run. Rick knows."

She took a step towards him, "Are you sure that's a good idea, going out there alone?"

He shrugged, "Been alone before. I can take care of myself."

She smiled a little, "I know. It's just…" She paused, taking another step forward, "Were you even going to say goodbye?"

He looked out the window, avoiding her eyes and shrugged again, "Nah, hate goodbyes." He glanced at her and saw hurt on her face and all he wanted to do was run. He couldn't deal with this now, it was too much on top of the grief that still made it hard to breathe and haunted his every thought, waking or asleep.

She studied him for a moment before nodding, resigned, and bit her lip, blinking back tears, "Well…be safe out there, I guess."

He nodded, looking at her quickly before moving past her and out the door. He walked across the lawn quickly, not looking back. He could feel her gaze on his back and he didn't want to see her disappointment as he left. He focused his steps, following the driveway to the road then walking along it feeling a knot in his chest ease slightly as he started on his way back, back to the place where he had abandoned Beth. He knew it didn't make sense and he couldn't explain why he was going all the way back, risking everything to return to an empty house and a shallow grave. He just knew he needed to go. Call it getting closure, whatever, but he needed to see it again, see her grave, make sure she was…what, okay? He shook his head at the thought, pausing for a minute as he wondered what the hell he was doing but then he slowly started moving again. He had to go back, didn't matter why, he just knew he had to. After walking for a few hours, and miraculously not running into any walkers, he stumbled across an old biker bar, the rough wood siding crumbling and a dangling sign above the door announcing Bill's Biker Bar. He rolled his eyes at the corny name then smiled as he spied a bike parked outside. He looked around then strode up to it, stroking the handlebars and noting the layers of grime that coated it. He did a quick diagnostic of the bike's condition, noting that before it had been abandoned it had been well loved. He managed to get it running and beamed at the throaty growl that emanated from it. He threw his leg over the seat and sat down, noting that gas gauge was well past half full. He couldn't believe his good fortune. If only it had been with him a few days ago, he thought as his grin faded, his elation replaced with another searing ache in his chest. He shifted the bike into gear and lifted his feet off the ground as he rode away from the bar, a walker emerging clumsily from the surrounding trees to watch him go.

Back at the house they had abandoned, Beth lay on the sofa, breathing softly as she slept. Walkers moved past the house, unaware of the sleeping girl that lay inside the walls. The small herd had mostly passed through, leaving ten at most ambling aimlessly in the yard. A sudden gunshot rang through the air, causing one of the walker's head to explode in a spray of red. Beth sat up sharply at the noise, wincing as her head began to pound. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and what had woken her up. Another shot sounded and she moved quickly off the couch, lowering herself clumsily to the floor. She edged to one of the windows, trying to peer out, her movements painfully slow and requiring more effort that she cared to admit to herself. She needed more rest, needed time to recover, but as a third shot rang out she doubted she was going to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have added this story to your favorites, followed, viewed, or reviewed! I'm so incredibly happy that so many of you are reading and enjoying this story! I wish I could thank you each individually but I haven't figured out how to do that yet…just know that I'm reading any and all reviews you leave and each one pushes me to keep writing! Telling this story is helping to ease the pain of the MSF a little and I'm so excited to be able share it with you all! So we're getting closer to a reunion, maybe even in the next chapter but we'll see…hang in there, I promise it's coming! Enjoy!

Beth watched from her vantage point at the window as a young man strode into the yard, deftly wielding a large hunting knife and plunging it into a walker's skull. He passed out of her sight and was followed by an older woman, wielding a rifle, which she raised with the ease of long practice and fired. She maintained her position, shooting twice more before lowering the gun and glancing around her, brushing strands of wavy brown hair back from her face, eyes sharp. "We good?" Beth heard the man call and she tried to pinpoint where he was, deciding he was somewhere along the side of the house. The woman nodded, approaching the house slowly with purposeful steps. Beth shrunk back from the window watching the doorknob turn as the stranger tried to open it. "What, is it locked?" The man asked after a moment, sounding closer, and Beth guessed he had joined his companion on the front porch. The woman answered quietly and Beth suddenly realized that soon they would find the back door and come in the house. If they made it inside they would probably do a sweep of the house and she would be found almost instantly. She didn't know what they might do to her once they found her and she decided she wasn't going to hang around long enough to find out.

She rose from her position but stayed low as she slowly made her way out of the front room, heading for the back door. Her limbs were dragging, making it hard to move without bumping into things and the pain in her head seemed to increase with every step. She navigating slowly through the house, trying not to bump into the furniture while watching out the windows for the strangers, hoping she had enough time to get out before they found the back door. Stepping quietly out the kitchen door, she heard voices coming from the side of the house. She tried to run into the thick bushes not far from the back porch, fighting the sluggishness in her limbs as frustrated tears started to pool in her eyes, knowing she'd never make it to the bushes in time. "Hey!" The man's voice called and she knew she was caught. She made once last ditch effort to get away, run faster but failed and soon felt rough arms grab her about the waist. She cried out in frustration as she was dragged back towards the house. "Hey, Carla! Check this out!" The man called, picking Beth up and spinning her around, to place her in front of him, laughing all the while as she kicked and squirmed in his grasp.

The woman moved towards them, her face stern as she took in the sight before replying in a clipped voice, "Let her go, you idiot. You're scaring her." The man continued to laugh, his voice sending chills down Beth's back, before finally releasing her. She spun as quickly as she could, throwing out her arm, making a fist, aiming for his face. She was too slow and he easily darted away, a big grin on his face. Beth spun towards the woman, Carla she supposed, and eyes her warily as she approached, hands held out in peace. "Sorry about that. I'm afraid my friend has no manners to speak of," She said, casting an angry glare at the young man who just met her gaze with a big smile. She looked back at Beth and smiled slightly, the expression not quite reaching her eyes, "We mean you no harm, we're just looking for a place to stay for a while." Her eyes swept over Beth as she took in her filthy appearance, "Are you alright?" Beth just stared at her, not responding. She hoped that maybe if they thought she was unstable, violent, they'd move on, figure she was more trouble that the house was worth.

"She's got a bandage on her head," The man observed from behind her. Unwittingly, Beth reached up to feel the back of her head and sure enough she felt a square of rough gauze clinging to her hair. She winced as her fingertips grazed it and looked back at Carla sharply, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Carla kept her hands held up as she asked, "Are you hurt? I see you have a cast but are you hurt anywhere else?" Beth kept silent, wanting her to just go away and leave her alone. She felt dizziness started to wash over her and she just wanted to get rid of these people so she could rest again. "Please, I can help. I was a nurse… before," Carla persisted, looking earnestly at Beth, who continued to meet her gaze with derision and silence. Although she might seem sincere, something inside her told her not to trust anyone. She had been buried alive by someone, after all. Whether or not they had known she was alive was still to be determined. Until she knew what the hell had happened to her she couldn't afford to trust anyone. She weighed her options, considering slowly. She did need medical attention. The pain was getting worse by the second and she didn't know how much longer she could keep standing. If this woman was really a nurse, maybe she could tell her how she was injured, maybe provide some medical supplies, a fresh bandage, painkillers. She might even be able to tell her where her family was, if she had seen people around this area. She could tell her where she was and maybe something she said would trigger something in her mind that would help her remember beyond the moment she had woken up in the wooden prison under the ground. Carla might be the key to getting some answers. Beth turned slightly to glance behind her at the man who continued to grin at her like he had just found a new toy. Something about him made her uneasy and she immediately distrusted him. She glanced back at Carla and didn't see the same edginess, didn't get the same sense of unease from her.

Making a decision, she sighed inwardly and replied to Carla, "Okay," she said. Her voice full of gravel and she flinched at the pain in her throat, raw from hours of screaming.

Carla nodded, stepping forward slowly, reaching for Beth's arm. She examined the cast slowly, turning Beth's arm gently in her hands. "How long have you had the cast on?" Beth shrugged and Carla frowned but released her, "Well, despite being filthy, it looks pretty worn. My guess is it'll probably be ready to come off in a week or so. Do you have any pain in your wrist?" Beth confirmed with a nod and the woman smiled gently, "Maybe a little longer than a week then." She glanced up and raised a hand to Beth's face. Beth flinched, stepping back quickly and trying to raise her arms to defend herself, only to stumble over her own feet and nearly fall. "Sorry," Carla rushed to apologize, placing a bracing hand on Beth's arm. Beth pulled herself away, eyes wild. Carla raised her hands again, "You have a few sutures on your face. I was going to check to see if they were ready to come out." Beth raised a hand to her face and ran her fingertips over her skin, finding rough knots along her forehead and cheek. "May I?" Carla asked, watching as Beth confirmed what she had said. Beth hesitated again but gave in, inclining her head, keeping her eyes on the woman. Carla moved in close again, inspecting the stitches with steady fingers, "Yes, these look ready to come out soon. I have a surgical kit I can use if you'd like me to do it for you." She lowered her hands and asked, "May I look at the wound at the back of your head now?" Beth hated the idea of turning her back on the stranger, but conceded with a nod. She could feel Carla's fingers brushing over the patch of gauze and she winced involuntarily. Carla started to raise the gauze away from the wound and Beth cried out as a fresh wave of white hot pain punched through her head. "You okay?" Carla asked, placing a hand on Beth's shoulder. Beth gritted her teeth and grunted a little for her to continue. She lifted the gauze further, paper tape pulling at Beth's hair and the skin near the wound. The pain intensified dramatically, throbbing and pulsing through her in an endless red wave of agony. She started to feel faint again, the tops of her ears growing red hot and her legs starting to buckle. "Holy shit," she heard Carla whisper in astonishment as Beth blacked out, vaguely aware of the earth rising to meet her as she floated away into darkness.

Beth came to, feeling sick and disoriented. She felt like she was moving, could feel something soft, like a sofa, beneath her. She opened her eyes slowly, and tried to look around her, seeing only darkness. Her eyes started to adjust to the lack of light and she almost sat up in shock. She was in a car. Waves of panic hit her one after the other and she tried to sit up, only to be hit was a wave of nausea and excruciating pain. In some recess of her damaged mind she knew that she shouldn't be in a car, that having some stranger driving her somewhere she didn't know was bad. She felt her heart ache and for a moment she focused on the feeling, wondering why she felt so sad all of a sudden, like she had just lost something precious to her. Just as quickly as it came, the feeling was chased away by the pain. She cried out a little, trying to reach up to hold her head.

"Good, you're awake," She heard Carla's voice come from slightly in front of her. She squinted and could make out the front seats. The man wasn't with them and for that Beth was thankful. She wondered dimly what had happened to him, why they were along, as Carla looked over her shoulder at Beth. She seemed to be checking to make sure she was still conscious, then said, "You passed out, were gone for hours. I didn't know if you'd make it back. You've been shot in the head. It's a miracle you're still alive but someone patched you up before they buried you. Probably saved your life." Beth could see her eyes in the rearview mirror and they met hers for a moment before Carla continued, "I'm taking you to a hospital I heard about. Rumor is they have doctors, medicine. They should be able to help you. You need pain meds, rest…" Beth's mind whirled with the new information, digesting it slowly. She'd been shot? In the head? That would explain why she couldn't remember anything, why her limbs didn't seem to want to move the way she wanted them to, why her head hurt so damn much. She was somewhat comforted to know that whoever had buried her had obviously cared enough to clean up her wound. At least she hadn't been shot because someone out there hated her or something. She considered all these things, trying to take it in, absorb it, sort through it for memories when she remembered Carla had said they were going to a hospital. Her blood ran cold as panic consumed her, although she had no idea why. She tried to sit up again and Carla reached a hand around to try to ease her back down, "You're going to be alright, I promise. I'll stay with you. You're obviously a survivor, you're going to be okay."

"No," Beth finally managed to spit out, her voice still hoarse, "I…can't…no," She couldn't get the words out, couldn't explain the indescribable fear that washed over her at the thought of going to the hospital. She started to sit up and her head protested fiercely, pounding and throbbing, while her skin started to grow clammy and suddenly she felt weightless as she collapsed again, falling into darkness.

When Beth woke again, the car was stopped, and Carla was gone. Beth looked around and saw they were parked behind a chain link fence next to a familiar brick building. She started to shake, not remembering exactly why she recognized the place, but somehow she knew she had to get away. She clawed at the door of the car, feeling for the handle and prying it open, pushing with all her strength. She practically fell off the bench seat, landing hard on the ground. She crawled a few feet away, pausing to catch her breath and let the wave of pain and nausea pass. She couldn't afford to pass out again. She needed out of here and fast. She looked around, trying to map a route to escape. She saw an alley not far away and climbed to her feet, moving towards it as fast as she could manage. Her legs felt like lead, clumsy and stiff. Beth glanced over her shoulder, hoping she had enough time to get away, and kept moving, not giving up, not yet. She wouldn't go in there, she wouldn't go back. Go back? Beth wondered to herself, confused. She obviously had been here before but she remembered nothing succinct. She logged the information away to be sorted through another time, when she was safe.

She made it to the alley, feeling slightly more secure in the shadows and forced herself to keep moving, using the brick walls to support her as she made her way down the passage. She came across an old broom, the corn husk bristles long worn down, and she grabbed it to use as a cane of sorts. She began to move a little faster without having to lean on the wall and soon came to the end of the alley. She looked around down a long narrow street, the right seeming to lead further into the city, with taller buildings looming in the distance, and the left seemed to lead to a line of trees on the horizon. She went left, deciding it was best to go back the way she came. She didn't know where she was or where she was going but she knew that towards the trees meant safety and she hurried towards them, moving as softly as she could.

A low snarl from behind her made her spin around, losing her footing for a moment. One of the decaying monsters lunged towards her and she managed to dart away, letting it fall past her. She lifted the broom, thrusting the handle at the thing's head, managing to hit it with enough force to crush the skull, red and black mush oozing as it fell. She looked at the broom in surprise and smiled, feeling triumphant. She could defend herself, she was strong, a survivor like Carla had said. She moved past the thing and started walking towards her goal again, this time with more purpose, convinced she would be okay.

Miles away, Daryl flew across the road, eating up the distance between him in Beth in half the time it took for him and his family to make the trip before. The bike easily maneuvered between debris and abandoned cars, and he didn't have to take the many detours they had made earlier, managing to stay mostly on the main road. The roar of the wind in his ears made it harder to think and he was grateful for the reprieve, even if it didn't ease the ache in his chest. He doubted anything could relieve that pain but in time he would adjust to it. He was determined to keep going, keep living for her and letting himself eventually make room in his heart for more than the pain was part of that. He just wasn't there yet. Right now the pain was all he had room for and it hurt like a bitch.

He decided he would go back to the house first, do what he needed to do, then return to the group, making stops along the way to gather what supplies he could find. He wasn't sure how long he would need at the house, wasn't even sure why he was going back in the first place. It wasn't to say goodbye, he hated goodbyes, and so did Beth, he remembered. She had told him that after they had lost Zach and he had seen something in her then, something he recognized in himself. It had been just a flash of something, easy to ignore especially as she had wrapped her arms around him, but looking back he wished he had paid more attention. Maybe then he would have had more time with her. He remembered the hug, remembered how he had awkwardly placed his hand on her elbow, not knowing how to respond. The embrace had been about Beth offering comfort, not about her seeking anything from him in return, and that was the kind of person she had been, giving all she had and expecting nothing in return. Daryl gripped the handlebars tightly, spurring the bike to go faster as if he could somehow manage to outrun the pain he felt with every memory, every breath.

It wasn't much longer before he was turning down the street and saw the rundown, little house just as they'd left it. He felt a lump in his throat as he remembered sitting next to her grave, the ground hard as he had rested his hand on top of the disturbed dirt and felt his world just fall apart around him. He pulled into the driveway and immediately noticed walkers laying everywhere. Clearly someone had come through and cleaned house. He slowed the bike and turned it off, quickly dismounting and raising his crossbow as he studied a fallen walker. Its head was half gone, gunshot he decided. He studied a few more, finding the wide entry point of a large knife in several. He moved around the property, walking around the corner of the house and finally being able to look across the grass at the spot beneath the willow.

He frowned and started to move faster to the gravesite, breaking into a panicked jog. The ground was torn up, another walker lying within feet of a hole in the ground, it's head smashed in. He fell to his knees in the dirt as he took in the depression in the ground, his fingers reaching along the edge. He peered down, not wanting to see, not wanting to know, but not being able to stop himself. He expected to see her, his Beth, laying down there, torn apart. He knew it would devastate him, knew a part of him would never be the same, but his eyes were met with the rough, yellow plywood box, the lid pushed aside slightly and no sign of Beth. He felt sick, wanting to scream, wanting to smash every walker he could find. He started digging with his bare hands, needing to know. How had they got to her down there? Couldn't they just leave her in peace? He managed to dig far enough that he could lift the lid of the box and peer inside, preparing to have his heart break into pieces if she was inside, not mentally ready to see her lying there. She wasn't there and he frowned, his fingertips finding gouges in the lid of the coffin, tiny droplets of dried blood clinging to the frayed wood. He looked around him then, taking in the scene with fresh eyes. "No," he whispered, fear and horror making him frantically crawl up out of the grave and push himself away from the empty coffin and the lifeless walker with its head smashed in. "NO," he repeated, wishing that saying that would take away the truth. He stood suddenly, frantically pacing in a circle, looking from the empty grave to the walker, running hands through his hair, tearing at his scalp. She was alive? And they had buried her? He bit down hard on his lip, forcing himself to focus, take in the evidence again, and he knew he wasn't wrong, wasn't misreading anything. Beth Greene was alive and they had buried her. She had forced her way out of the coffin, up through the dirt, and fought and killed a walker, all while enduring a wound to her head that they all had assumed was fatal. He sat down hard in the dirt, staring at the grave again. She had gone through hell and he hadn't been here to help her, to save her. He had failed her again.

Suddenly he stood, looking around him as the other side of the situation finally hit him: she was alive, Beth was alive. His face split in a grin as his grief melted away as he realized that he'd never really lost her, that she was breathing, heart beating. He looked around frantically, looking for a sign, a clue of where she had gone. He finally found bloody footprints in the grass leading towards the house and he broke into a run, following them and praying she was still here. He went inside and his heart fell in his chest as he found the house empty. He turned in a circle in the front room where he had kept watch with Rick, looking for a sign, anything to tell him where she had gone.

"Looking for someone?" A voice called from the doorway and Daryl spun, automatically raising his bow. A young man leaned against the frame, smiling ear to ear and Daryl felt his skin crawl slightly.

"You seen a blonde girl?" Daryl spit out, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to kill this guy if he had hurt her. Daryl had just gotten her back, she was alive, and nothing would say the guy if he had even laid a finger on her.

The man nodded, still smiling, "Yep, I seen her. All beat up, broken wrist, stitches on her face." The man stared at Daryl, narrowing his eyes before asking, "How you know her?"

Daryl took a step forward menacingly, raising his bow further, "Where the hell is she?"

The man raised his hands in mocking surrender, "She ain't here. My friend took her to this hospital we heard of, thinking maybe she could get her some help. I told her I'd stay here, hold down the fort as it were."

Daryl's mind reeled as he asked, "Hospital? That one in Atlanta?"

The man smiled, "That's the one."

"Shit," Daryl cursed, pushing past the man and running out the back door, heading for his bike.

"Hey!" The man called after him, "Where you goin'?"

Daryl threw his leg over the seat of the bike and started it up. He looked back at the man and called, "She ain't going back to that place." He took off, leaving the man standing in the yard alone. Daryl's heart felt like it was flying as he sped down the road. He was going to save her this time, he knew it. He was going to save Beth.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So another huge thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys are the best! I honestly didn't start writing this story expecting to feel motivated enough to update everyday but this story has been demanding to be told and the huge amount of support from you all has definitely helped to keep me going! Hopefully I can keep the momentum going but every review/favorite/follow helps! Hint, hint! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Beth had been walking for hours and she couldn't feel her legs any more. She had walked almost all night, stopping for only a few minutes at a time when the pain would become unbearable. In those moments she would sit down where she was, putting her head in her hands and just try to breathe through the pain. She couldn't risk blacking out so she took it slow, allowing the frequent stops but at the same time keeping on the move. She'd only come across a few, lone creatures and was able to hide from most of them, using the trees and brush as cover as they passed by, only having to use her broom to put one down. It had been a close call, she had almost fallen as her body started to give out, but she had managed to pin it against a tree and use the broom handle to smash its head in. The memory made her empty stomach heave and she tried to focus on something else. She wondered if Carla was looking for her, if she had gathered reinforcements to search the surrounding area for her. Beth doubted it. It would be too risky to send people out into the streets to search for a girl that had run away from their help. She hoped that if anyone was looking for her, they'd assume she would head into the city, favoring high rises and plenty of places to scour for supplies over miles of open road with no cover other than the trees. Beth knew she couldn't keep this up though and she needed to find somewhere safe to hole up for a while so she could recover. She was also severely dehydrated and the dizziness was becoming more frequent as her blood sugar plummeted. She would be in bad shape unless she met her immediate needs fast: food, water, and shelter.

Finally, she came across what looked like a hunting cabin, the windows all broken out but the door was firmly closed. She surveyed the clearing from her vantage point obscured in the trees and search for signs of movement within. Satisfied after a few moments that no one was inside, she approached, moving slowly as much from necessity as caution. She was grateful to find the door unlocked, and stepped inside, raising her broom. She imagined she must look comical, like a teenage girl at home alone who had let her imagination run away with her and was scouring the empty house for murderers, brandishing a broom menacingly. The only difference was Beth was prepared to use her broom with deadly force, at least on the undead.

The cabin was blissfully empty and Beth forced herself to scour the kitchenette and living area for supplies. She nearly cried when she found a few cans of sardines and spam. Deciding to save the spam, she ripped open a can of sardines and ate hungrily, forcing herself to take it slowly. She barely managed to keep it down, her stomach heaving from the sudden onslaught of salt. She went to the sink, trying to turn on the faucet and was amazed to see a slow trickle flowing from the tarnished metal. The cabin must have been equipped with a well and she laughed out loud, leaning her head down and placing her mouth under the faucet to catch the water in her mouth. Her head protested at the angle but she ignored it, relishing in the freezing cold nourishment. Having found both water and food, Beth strained to move a heavy lounge chair to the door, creating a barricade, and crashed gracelessly on a bare mattress that was lying in a corner with a smile. Sleep found her quickly and she felt safe enough not to fight it for the first time since she woke up under the ground.

Her dreams were not as pleasant. She ran, being chased by the monsters that walked freely outside. She didn't want to run away, there was someone she needed to save, someone who needed her help. She was running down a hallway, she was being shot at. A sharp pain in her head made her cry out and fall, she could see her blood pooling around her. She felt a pair of strong arms lifting her, could hear soft sobs and a prayer being whispered over her. She was back in the coffin, screaming, clawing at the wooden lid until her fingers bled. This time she didn't get free, didn't claw her way to the surface. Her lungs burned as she ran out of air. She sat up with a start, gasping and nearly fell back down, her head pounding. She waited for the pain to pass, breathing slowly through her nose as she looked around. She was still safe, didn't see any movement outside or hear any snarls. She let herself lay back down, falling back to sleep. This time the nightmares stayed away. Instead she dreamed of blue gray eyes hidden beneath lank brown hair. They were hard eyes but there was something else in them when they focused on her. She saw wings swaying in front of her, was he an angel? I'm not ready to go yet, she thought, but her dream self followed the wings anyway.

When she woke again she was so cold she could barely move, the missing windows providing no protection from falling temperatures. The night had passed and she had slept through it and she felt somewhat refreshed, the pain in her head down to a dull roar she could easily ignore. She rose and grabbed another can of sardines, deciding to eat half now and save the other half for later. She needed to ration until she could find more food. She ate quickly then rinsed her mouth, delighted again by the running water. She found a tea towel tucked away in one of the drawers in the kitchenette and wet the corner of it, using it to clean herself up. The layers of dirt and grime caking her skin reminded her of what she'd been through in the hours since she'd woken up and she felt a sense of pride in how she'd persevered despite her circumstances.

After taking a little time to clean up and gather her meager supplies together to easily grab in case she needed to leave in a hurry, Beth sat on the mattress and tried to plan on how she would proceed. She was secure here, safe. She decided she would take another day to rest then she would start to sweep the surrounding area, looking for supplies, maybe finding a store she could search. The cabin was too good to be true with running water and she wasn't about to leave it. She could look for sheets of plastic or wood to barricade the windows, maybe find some string and use the sardine cans to string up some noise makers in case any of those things wandered by. She would also need a better weapon than a broom stick. She looked over at it fondly, almost not wanting to give it up. It had gotten her away from the city and that hospital to someplace safe where she could spend time recovering and gathering her thoughts.

Now that she had a plan, there was nothing left to do but think. She leaned against the wall, thinking over everything she'd been through since she woke up, gathering intel about herself and where she had come from through what she'd managed to observe. She guessed that she'd been with friends, maybe even family. They had cared for her body when they thought she was dead, taking time to patch her up and craft a casket for her burial. They had moved on from the house where they buried her but they couldn't be too far away, maybe within a day's drive. However in her current location, lacking a means of transportation other than her own, exhausted legs, they might as well be on the moon. Chasing after them would be a fool's errand and she'd most likely die in the attempt, this time for real. Moving on she thought about the hospital and the strong feelings she had felt when Carla had told her that was their destination. Somehow she'd ended up in that hospital and, judging from her reaction to seeing the place, it hadn't been a positive experience. Is that where she had been shot? Unfortunately until she found the people that had buried her she wouldn't get any answers. She mentally shook herself and corrected that train of thought. She'd be have to be incredibly lucky to find them, not even knowing who they were, and given her current circumstances she didn't think luck was on her side.

She tried to think back past the coffin, past the moment she woke up. She let her mind wander, trying not to focus and let her subconscious take control of her waking thoughts. She let her mind slip over her dreams from the night before. The feeling of arms carrying her, the sounds of people crying for her, praying for her. Could she remember her supposed death, her funeral? She thought of the angel in her dream, with guarded blue eyes and the wings…she had followed them. Was this someone she had known, someone she had trusted? The more she tried to pinpoint the images, to dissect them for information, the more her subconscious slipped away. She sighed in frustration after a time, deciding to find another way to occupy her time for the remainder of the day. She cleaned the cabin as best she could, actually using the brush of her broom to sweep a little of the dust away, discovering some clothes, obviously a man's given their enormous size, and a small fishing kit with hooks and some fishing line. If she could find a lake or stream she could fish, survive off what she could catch. Something flashed across her mind, something triggered at the thought of surviving off the land, catching animals, hunting. She froze hoping she would remember more but it floated away, back into the dark parts of her brain that were locked away from her. She went back to cleaning and the day slipped away slowly.

The next day she woke feeling even better than before and decided today was the day she would venture out of the cabin and start her search for supplies. She peered out the empty window frames and, not seeing anything shambling past, she left her cabin, broom stick in hand. She had pocketed the fishing kit in case she found somewhere to fish and set off into the trees. She found a sharp stone and used it to make subtle marks in the trunks of the trees as she passed, hoping they'd help here find her way back until she became more familiar with the area. She took her time, not wanting to overexert herself unless she had to defend herself. After a while she found a road and glanced both ways before choosing a direction, hoping she would find a convenience store or house along it. She walked a little further and her face broke into a grin when she saw a convenience store ahead. She glanced around and approached slowly, keeping her broom slightly raised and at the ready. She stalked slowly to the front doors, finding them closed, and peered inside. It was too dark to tell if anything moved so she knocked loudly, hoping to draw anything out that might be inside. After a few moments of nothing but silence she went to the doors and pulled them, relieved they were unlocked. The place had been ransacked but she still managed to find some can goods, a tote bag to carry supplies in, and some aspirin behind the counter. She also found a can opener, some soda bottles, and a small knife that had been kicked under a display of gift cards. She threw the supplies in the tote, throwing the handles over both shoulders like a backpack, keeping the knife in her hand.

There was a back storage room she hadn't checked yet and without thinking she opened the door. Loud snarls met her as a dozen of those decaying creatures pushed out of the small space towards her. She spun as quickly as she could and started to run, her legs not moving as quickly as she was telling them to, her body exhausted from walking so much earlier in the day. Still she managed to get out ahead of the pack, but just barely. She couldn't stop to rest or afford to slow down her pace. If she did she would die, so she gritted her teeth and pushed herself hard. She wouldn't die, not today. She kept moving, occasionally glancing over her shoulder and hoping for a break, but they were never far behind. She ran for what felt like an eternity, conscious of her slowing limbs and the pounding in her head. Dizziness started to take hold again and she slowed enough for the front runner to grab for her. She lifted her arm with effort and drove the knife into its head then use her broom stick to push it back. She kept moving, tears starting to fall as she heard the pack moving closer and closer, gaining on her. She had made it back into the trees and was blindly searching for her signs that would lead her back to her cabin. If she could sneak inside they would probably shamble on past and she would be safe. She picked up the pace as much as she could manage and somehow got ahead. A surge of triumph flowed through her and she grinned.

She saw the root before she got to it but her mind couldn't send the thought to her legs fast enough to avoid it and she cried out as the toe of her shoe caught on the offending limb, sending her sprawling. They were on her faster than she would have thought possible, their snarls amplifying as they seemed to acknowledge her helpless, vulnerable state. She tried to get to her feet but the exhaustion was too much and her body wouldn't cooperate. The pain in her head amplified suddenly and she watched in terror as black spots started to dart across her eyes. "NO," she whimpered, trying to fight it. A creature appeared in front of her, teeth gnashing and Beth closer her eyes, waiting for it to end, knowing there was nothing more she could do. After a moment of nothing happening, she opened them slowly to see a man standing before her, his back towards her, protecting her. She watched as he fended off the creatures, using a machete to put them down as they approached. After the last one fell, he wrenched his blade free and wiped it on the creature's torn clothing before turning to Beth. He had dark skin, a neatly trimmed black beard, and dark eyes, eyes that had seen too much but seemed kind nonetheless. He leaned down to Beth, mouthing something. She tried to tell him she couldn't hear him as the world faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again, so many thank you's to everyone for reading and following! I really appreciate the support and encouragement! So this chapter is all Daryl and he's in full-on Beth-finding mode! Won't be long now…hint, hint…Enjoy!

Daryl pushed the motorcycle to the limit, urging it to go faster and faster, burning through fuel quicker than he wanted to admit. He knew he was being reckless but his desperation to find Beth, to keep her from going back to that hellhole, made him care about speed over caution. The bike began to sputter and he glanced down at the fuel gauge where the needle hovered over the large E. He cursed, pulling off to the side of the road and shutting it off. He looked around and noted a few abandoned cars. He debated whether it'd be better to try to hot wire one or syphon fuel for the bike. He did need a vehicle. If Beth was unable to walk he'd need a way to transport her and he would be unable to make a quick getaway with her in his arms, unable to defend them. Abandoning the bike for the moment, he went through the cars lining the road, checking for fuel. A station wagon had half a tank and he quickly decided to take it over the bike in case Beth needed somewhere to lie down. It would also provide protection from walkers, somewhere they could hunker down and hide if need be. He thought back to that night when the herd had passed by while he and Beth had been crammed in a trunk together, the thunder and lightning distracting the walkers but also making them restless and more alert. Beth's eyes had been wide in terror and Daryl had sat with his bow propped up, ready to fire, all night. He knew one arrow wouldn't make a difference but he also knew he had to do something, anything, to keep them safe. Beth hadn't slept, hadn't made a sound despite her fear, just gripped her knife tightly in her hands and waited. Daryl remembered feeling impressed by her strength, realizing she was a lot tougher than he'd ever known. Remembering that before would have felt like a stab to the heart but now, knowing she was alive, only spurred him on and made him feel hope again. He would have a little faith, he would trust that she was still alive and he would find her. He hot wired the station wagon and climbed into the drivers seat, putting it in gear and speeding down the road, leaving the bike behind.

He hadn't been back on the road long when he saw a figure walking along the road in the distance. His heart skipped a little and he slowed slightly until he noticed the woman was brunette, not blonde. He started to speed up again, not willing to take the time to stop and help a stranger, when the woman stepped into the road, waving her arms and forcing him to slow. He rolled down the window a bit as she approached, instantly alert and reaching for his gun. "What the hell you want?" He demanded angrily once she got close enough.

The woman raised her hands in surrender, her hazel eyes sharp as she approached. Daryl sensed a sort of desperation in her and he froze at the sensation, preparing to take her out if the need arose. "I need your help," The woman begged, voice stern. "I know you don't know me but I was taking this girl to the hospital in Atlanta, she'd been shot…"

Daryl cut her off, jumping out of the car and grabbing for her roughly, "What'd you do with her? Where is she?"

The woman frowned, looking startled, and pushed him away. Daryl let her, knowing she might be his only way of finding Beth. "Who are you?" She eyed him for a moment then demanded, "Did you know her?"

"Yeah, where is she?" Daryl spat, his short temper making his words come out harsher than he intended.

The woman narrowed her eyes then replied evenly, "Prove it. Prove you know her and I'll help you."

The stress of the last few days started to catch up with him and he felt like he was about to explode in frustration. Beth dead in his arms, leaving her behind, coming back to find Beth alive and gone, now this. "Hey, you stopped me asking for my help. Now you're telling me you won't help me unless I can prove that I know the girl we're both looking for?"

She folded her arms and nodded, nonplussed, "For all I know you're the one that shot her. I'll be damned before I lead her abuser right back to her to cause more harm."

Daryl glared at her for a moment, blue eyes hard and body tensed. Finally he relaxed slightly, conceding, "She's small, blonde, has stitches across her forehead and cheek…" He paused, his memories starting to take over as he remembered her face, then added, "The biggest, bluest eyes you've ever seen…"

The woman's face broke into a smile, "That's her."

Daryl looked back at her sharply, hope making his heart soar, "You gonna help me now? Where the hell is she?"

The woman frowned, looking at the ground for a moment before glancing back at Daryl, her voice apologetic, "I'm sorry but she's just…gone."

Daryl froze as his hope was replaced with terror, remembering how he had said those same words to Rick after... He chewed the inside of his cheek for a minute before asking roughly, "What do you mean."

The woman focused on a spot over his shoulder as she recalled the events of the past day, "When we found her, my friend and I, she was disoriented, could barely walk. I examined her and she seemed okay except for the disorientation and limited mobility. She could speak, seemed to be able to concentrate, listen and respond to my questions. She didn't seem to know what had happened to her. When I found the wound in her head…" The woman paused and Daryl felt the pain wash over him again. He backed up to lean against the station wagon, feeling like he might collapse as the guilt hit him again. The woman watched him for a moment then moved to lean next to him, keeping her distance. "The wound in her head was fresh but someone had cleaned it, taken care of her." She glanced sideways at Daryl, who hung his head, remembering. She nodded, as if understanding, and continued, "She…the girl…"

"Beth," Daryl offered quietly. He looked up and glanced at the woman, smiling sadly, "Her name is Beth."

The woman nodded, her eyes compassionate, "Beth passed out as I examined it, I expect from shock and pain. My friend carried her inside and we watched over her for hours but she didn't wake. I kept an eye on her vitals, her pulse and breathing," She added, noticing Daryl's confusion and continued, "Her pulse was very slow and I was afraid she was going to slip away. I decided to try to get her to the hospital in Atlanta. We'd heard that it had doctors, medicine…"

Daryl stood suddenly, moving away as he ran his hand through his hair, anger taking over as he remembered. "Shit," he muttered before whirling to face the woman, "Tell me you didn't leave her there!"

The woman looked shocked at the sudden change in his demeanor but responded, "No, no I took her there and went inside to get help. When I came back out to the car she was gone." She stood and took a step towards him, "I tried to find her," She assured him, "but she was just…gone." He turned away, realizing his one lead had just been taken away, and felt frustrated tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. He blinked hard, forcing them back. "I circled the surrounding area, trying to find a way to figure out where she'd gone. Only found one dead biter…figured she probably headed out of the city from there. I've been circling the area for the past day trying to find her."

Daryl looked back at her as she gave him another lead, the walker inside the city. So Beth was still alive and strong enough to keep fighting. He smiled slightly, feeling pride swell at the thought. That was definitely her, his Beth, the survivor. "Where did you see the walker she killed?" The woman told him, and he had her draw a sort of map in the dirt next to the road, making sure he understood where Beth's last known whereabouts were and he started to form a plan for tracking her in his mind as she spoke. Satisfied he knew everything she knew, he went back to the car, intent on starting the search before the trail went cold. He'd wasted enough time.

"Hey! Wait a minute," the woman protested, leaning down slightly to peer in the driver side window. "Can you tell me…what happened at that hospital?"

Daryl glared at her, not wanting to respond but she didn't look away so finally he spit out, "That's where she was shot. Some power hungry cops held her there, tortured her. My group and I went in to save her and their leader shot Beth in the head before I took her out…" He looked away, focusing on the road ahead, not wanting to remember. At the woman's silence he glanced back over and saw her face was pale.

"I almost took her back there, sent her back to the place where she almost died," The woman whispered, sounding horrified.

"You didn't know," Daryl replied, surprised at himself. He glanced away and cleared his throat.

The woman leaned forward slightly, "I hope you find her." She looked him over and smiled slightly, "I have no doubt you will, actually. You seem more than motivated. I'm glad she has someone out there looking for her." He grunted, ready to leave but not wanting to seem rude. She smiled, "I would beg to go with you, kind of want to see how this ends, but…I need to get back to my friend." She watched him for a moment, noticing he seemed eager to move on and asked hastily, "Will you tell her Carla says hello and…sorry?"

Daryl nodded for a moment before looking up at her quickly, "Thanks…for everything." He turned the car on and took off down the road, glancing up in the rearview mirror for a moment to watch the woman fade away before focusing on the road ahead once more.

Daryl drove for another hour before coming to the point where he expected Beth would have made it to the outskirts of the city, judging from Carla's map and where she had found the walker that she expected Beth had killed. He parked the car and started out on foot, feeling like he might miss something if he was trapped on the roads. He quickly found half a boot print in the dirt near the road and smiled slightly to himself as he started to follow it. After a half hour he came across another obscured print that pointed towards the woods next to the road and Daryl assumed she must have seen something ahead on the road that made her look for cover. He kept moving, following the occasional signs that someone had passed through, noticing many areas where it looked like someone had sat down, probably to rest. He was glad she had taken it slowly, which meant she would had covered a shorter distance and made it more likely that he would find her sooner rather than later. After another hour of walking he came across a walker that had its head smashed in, bloody splatters marking a nearby tree. Daryl felt a mix of pride, relief, and fear at the sight. He was proud of Beth, knew she could take care of herself. He was relieved to find out that she was still armed somehow but he wished she didn't have to be, wished he could be there to protect her. He hoped he could find her fast enough, that it wouldn't be too late…no, he corrected himself, forcing the thought away. He would have faith, faith in Beth, faith that she would stay alive until he could find her.

Another hour and he came across another road and couldn't find any tracks on the other side so he decided to keep moving, assuming she had stayed on the road. Hopefully she hadn't come across any cars or been picked up by a stranger. He felt his chest clench painfully, remembering the funeral home, finding her backpack on the side of the road before looking up to see a car speeding away. He picked up the pace. A convenience store soon appeared on the horizon and he moved towards it cautiously, thinking she may have stopped inside for supplies and shelter. At the same time, he didn't know what was inside so he kept silent, resisting the urge to call out for her. As he edged up to the glass, he saw a few walkers ambling inside. Daryl used the element of surprise to put them down easily, using an arrow and his knife. He noticed another fallen walker as he retrieved his arrow and saw that its head was smashed in just like the others he had found on the trail, the blood still relatively fresh. She had been here and recently. He darted outside, looking around for clues as to where she went. Given that walkers had still been wandering around inside he doubted that she had stayed long and most likely had been chased off by more walkers from inside the store. He quickly found evidence of a boot print and noted the shuffling smudges of multiple walkers in the dirt behind it. The hope he had felt a moment ago fled in the face of fear as he realized she had been chased out of the store by what looked like a small herd. From what Carla had said, Beth could barely walk, let alone run. Daryl took off in a run, following the tracks into the woods. He could see where Beth had zig zagged through the trees and brush, probably attempting to lose the walkers that chased her. He could tell when she started to slow down, her footprints getting closer together and the distance between them and the walker tracks getting shorter and shorter. "No, please…" Daryl muttered to himself, almost not wanting to continue, not wanting to have his hopes dashed again, this time for good. He didn't think he could do it, he couldn't bear to lose her again. He pushed himself to keep moving, his steps getting slower as he felt a new wave of grief rising up, just waiting to hit him. He came across a pile of walker bodies, all sporting slices to the head, as if with a large knife or machete. Some even had pieces of their heads sliced clean off, similar to the damage Michonne's blade did. Daryl couldn't see any tracks beyond the bodies and spent a good amount of time circling the area, praying that she had gotten away somehow. He didn't find any evidence of her beyond this point.

Finally he fell to the ground hard, dropping his bow and started to sob. He wasn't giving up, he knew now that he wouldn't stop until he found her, but he just needed a moment…a moment to prepare for the worst. He sat there letting the tears flow for a long time, acknowledging that he might never find her or else find her and be too late. After all, wasn't that what always happened? He failed her after the funeral home, losing the car and his chance to tell her what she meant to him. Then he had failed her in that hospital, failed to keep her safe next to him, failed to keep her from Dawn's insane desperation for control. Who was to say that this wouldn't end in exactly the same way? A voice whispered in his head, Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith. He nodded to himself, yes, he would have faith. He had to, he would believe in Beth.

Resolved, Daryl was just about to get back to his feet, just about to start looking again, new determination building in his chest, when he felt cold metal against his throat. "Don't you dare move," a deep voice behind him warned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally got this chapter written! I've been working on it for a few days and it was going differently than I'd originally planned out so I had to take some time to work it out. This chapter should hopefully put Daryl's storyline in line with Beth's and thus closer to their reunion! Hang in there, I'm thinking we should see it in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Beth's first thought upon waking was 'Why am I not dead?' She remembered her legs giving out on her and falling to the ground, surrounded by those monsters. How was she still alive? She knew she must be still alive. She had enough faith to trust that heaven would not include this much pain. Then she remembered: the stranger, the machete-wielding man who had come to her rescue, fending off the creatures. Her eyes flew open in a panic once she remembered what had happened. She quickly scrambled to get her bearings, forcing her sluggish mind to focus. She took in rough-hewn log walls and a small kitchenette and a window covered with a sheet of plastic. She also noted she was lying on an old mattress. The cabin? How had she ended up here? Had it all been a dream? She dismissed that thought, remembering the pain, all the emotions and sensory experiences too vivid to have been conjured by her exhausted brain. She glanced around again, wondering if the man had stayed behind after finding her cabin or if he had moved on. Her eyes focused on a figure sitting with their back to her in the heavy reclining chair she had pushed against the door. She sat up slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to give her time to study the person unobserved.

"I hear you moving around over there," He said suddenly and Beth flinched, fighting the urge to leap to her feet and run, knowing the only way out of the cabin was past the figure blocking the doorway. "I'm gonna turn around real slow so we can get a good look at each other. Now don't do anything you'll regret and I promise I won't either." He raised his hands slowly and began to turn in his seat to face her. Beth tried to slow her breathing, tried to think through the situation, gauge what defensive maneuvers she could take to fend him off if he came at her suddenly. Her broom was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room and she was unarmed. Feeling helpless she met his gaze, studying him from her position on the floor. He had a scruffy black beard and his eyes were just as she remembered, hard but also…kind? She couldn't decipher the emotion behind them but she got a sense that whatever it wasn't something to fear. He kept his hands raised, studying her as she studied him. He smiled slightly, just a small upturning to the corner of his mouth, and nodded slowly. "There now. You see me and I see you. I'm gonna lower my heads but I'll stay over here, alright?" Beth stared for a second before nodding once, eyes wary as she watched him, heart racing despite her attempts to stay calm and her head beginning to throb. She hoped she'd be able to stay alert long enough to determine if this stranger meant her harm.

He lowered his hands to rest on his knees and for a moment they sat in silence. Finally he spoke again, obviously aware he'd need to make the first move, "You got a name?" It suddenly occurred to Beth that she didn't know her name, didn't know much of anything about herself, as a matter of fact. She hadn't really had too much time to even think about it. She frowned, contemplating this, then looked back at the man and shrugged. He looked puzzled by her response and asked, "You don't want to share or you don't know?" Beth kept silent, not sure she would share her name with a stranger even if she knew it, and just kept her eyes fixed on him. He sighed and leaned back in the chair slightly but Beth didn't for a second believe he was truly relaxed. He raised a hand to tap his head, eyes sharp, "I noticed you've got a bandage back there. Maybe you're having trouble remembering things, that's why you don't know your name. Am I right?" Beth paused, considering if she should respond. He didn't seem to mean any harm, at least he hadn't given her a reason to mistrust him so far, he had saved her from dying after all, and had returned her to the cabin. She didn't know what harm could come from confirming something he already observed. He obviously knew she had an injury and he hadn't taken advantage of her weakened state while she'd been unconscious.

Finally, she conceded, "I don't remember anything before a day or so ago."

He smiled slightly, that same small change in his expression as before, "She speaks." He leaned forward again and studied her, his expression sharp, "So you don't remember what happened to you, how you were injured or when?"

Beth shrugged, "Some people found me a few days ago, one was a nurse. She said I'd been shot." Beth watched him as his expression went from interest to shock. She continued on, feeling a slight relief in being able to talk to someone, "When I woke up I was in a coffin, buried alive. I guess whoever was with me when I was shot thought I'd died and gave me a funeral, coffin and all."

"They buried you alive?" He asked, the look of shock intensifying. Beth nodded, trying to seem nonchalant even though every time she thought back to that wood prison under the ground she felt sick, like thinking about it too much would cause her to wake up and find herself still there. He leaned back and studied her for a long moment before asking, "How'd you get out?"

"I dug, managed to push the lid up and dig my way out to the surface," Beth replied, remembering how hard it'd been, the excruciating pain and passing out multiple times. Her head throbbed again and she winced slightly, trying not to show the effect the pain was having on her.

He laughed lightly, clearly surprised, and smiled a full smile this time, "Well, I'll be damn." He raised a finger to point at Beth and stated seriously, "You're tough, a survivor. You don't look it, you're small and thin, but damn. If you can manage that, you can do anything."

Beth smiled a little in response, acknowledging the praise, "Thanks, I guess."

He waved her off, leaning back in his chair, relaxing more, "You don't gotta thank anybody for anything, ever. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

The statement made something in the back of her mind quiver, like she'd heard those words or maybe even said them before. Beth nodded a little and shrugged as the feeling vanished as quickly as it'd come, smiling, "Yeah, but you did save me from those…things. I would have died out there if you hadn't come along."

He returned her smile and nodded, "Well, you're welcome. I couldn't leave you to the walkers though, could I? The world's gone to shit but I'd like to believe that I still cling to a part of my humanity, small and frail though it may be sometimes."

Beth focused in on something he said and asked, "Walkers?" The term for the creatures that wandered outside seemed to stir something else inside her mind, some other memory. She knew she'd heard the term before, it was familiar to her somehow.

The man nodded, "Yeah, that's what I call those things. Guess it's not too creative but," he smiled wryly, "I didn't have much time to come up with something different when the world was coming to an end, now did I?"

Beth shrugged, logging the word away to study later when she had time to mull it over, "I don't mind it. Seems to describe them without being too… gruesome." He nodded in agreement and Beth studied him for a moment before asking hesitantly, "So…do you have a name?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his hands for a moment.

"Do you mind me asking?" Beth inquired, not wanting to press too hard. They were strangers after all, but somehow she felt comfortable enough to ask him about himself, like he was already a friend.

He looked up at her and smiled, a small, sad smile that made Beth wonder what he'd been through before he'd found her. Something had hurt him, perhaps he'd lost some precious. She felt a kindred pain deep inside her, although she couldn't identify the source. Perhaps she had also lost something precious, her family? She returned her gaze to the man, waiting to see if he'd reply. After a moment he answered, "Morgan."

Beth smiled a little, feeling privileged that he'd decided to trust her after all. "Morgan," She replied, smiling brighter, "I like it."

He nodded, looking away, "Yeah, well, don't suppose that was up to me either. Been a long time since I said it, even heard it…"

Something about the topic seemed to make him sad so Beth tried to steer the topic away from thinking about the past, or the memories he still carried. "How'd you find this place? It's not exactly on a road or anything."

His eyes shifted back to her, "I was on the road, been trying to find a friend. Saw some weird signs on the trees and just started following them. Came across some little blonde fighting off a whole herd of walkers and losing fast. Decided to help her out then carried her back through the woods, following the signs, not really knowing where I was going. Found this little cabin and figured that's where the signs were leading me."

Beth nodded, it made sense. It never really occurred to her that someone would follow the trail she'd made for herself back to her cabin. She regretted it for a moment before realizing that's how Morgan had found her. She supposed she owed her life to those little marks she had made. She smiled at him, "Guess you were meant to save me then. I made those signs."

He returned her smile, "You?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I was afraid I'd get lost in the woods and wouldn't be able to find my way back so I made the marks on the trees to follow, a little trail of breadcrumbs in a way."

He shook a finger at her, "Smart, although it did lead a stranger right to you. We may want to try to conceal them somehow or you'll have every type of person wandering up here, good and bad." He looked around and asked, "So, you're alone then?"

"Yeah," Beth confirmed, not feeling the need to hide anything from him anymore. She didn't believe he meant any harm and something inside told her to trust him, like something in her recognized him. "I was alone when I woke up. The lady that found me tried to take me to a hospital in Atlanta but…I think I'd been there before and something… bad happened there. I got away before she could take me inside and here I am. Thought I could lay low here and recover a little. It's been… hard." She leaned back against the wall. Just talking was making her head pound more and more and she felt a tug of nausea that made her focus on breathing slowly, in and out.

Morgan studied her for a moment and Beth wondered what he thought of her condition before he responded quietly, "That's an understatement, most like." He gestured to the corner, next to Beth's bed and she glanced over spying her tote bag of supplies she'd gathered from the store before she had released the walkers. "Found that next to you after you collapsed, thought there might be something in there you wouldn't want to lose. I didn't go through it, felt wrong." He shifted to reach into the pocket of his worn, tan cargo pants and pulled out a small knife. He raised it slightly, "Thought you might want this back too. It was on the ground next to you so I assume it was yours."

"Yeah, I found it in that convenience store down the road. It's the first real weapon I've had since I woke up, been using the handle of a broom to fend of those…walkers," Beth replied, scooping up the knife after Morgan slid it across the floor to her.

He chuckled slightly, "You been fighting walkers with a broom?" Beth nodded, feeling embarrassed, and Morgan laughed loudly, "Girl been killing walkers with a damn broom! You're a damn miracle, you know that?" Beth laughed a little too, it felt good to have someone to talk to, to laugh with. Morgan leaned back in his chair, laughter still on his face as he smiled at her. "You know, I'd almost lost hope in this world. Been trying to find my friend, don't even know why. He's probably dead but then I find you. Fighting off walkers with a broom and smiling at me like I'm you're best friend while you've been shot and buried alive. You're like…sunlight in the middle of a storm, a ray of hope."

Beth shrugged, slightly embarrassed, "Just don't see any reason not to keep fighting, to keep trying to survive."

Morgan pointed at her, "You see that, right there? That's what I mean. Anyone else would have died in that grave, just given up. You…you found a reason to live, to keep going." He shook his head, looking mesmerized.

"Well, you obviously have a reason too. You're looking for your friend," Beth offered. Morgan ran a hand over his face, looking slightly defeated, so she pressed, "You just have to have a little faith, believe he's alive. Otherwise, what's the point in living? We all have to find something to live for, he's yours."

"And you?" Morgan asked, "What's you're reason? There's something fueling you beyond just surviving. What are you living for?"

Beth looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, "I guess I don't really know. Maybe family, friends. Maybe they're out there somewhere. They don't know I'm alive, maybe I can find them, be with them…" She trailed off, feeling silly, knowing the likelihood of that happening was slim. "Gotta remember them first, though…"

Morgan nodded, leaning forward again, "I'll help you find them, in any way I can."

She smiled at him, feeling hopeful now that she had Morgan to help her. Maybe she could find them, maybe talking to him would help bring her memories back. She felt lighter than she had since she woke and suddenly the future looked a little less grim.

They spoke for a while more, getting to know each other a little. Beth found out, after a little well-meant prying, that Morgan had lost a wife to the initial wave of the infection then a son to a walker. Apparently Morgan's friend had pulled him back from the brink of his sanity, had offered him something to focus on other than his grief. It took him awhile, he said, but he'd finally found a reason to keep going and his friend had shown him the way. He told her his friend's name was Rick and Beth felt another stirring in her mind, like the name was one she knew, had heard often. It felt familiar but like all the rest of her flashes of memory, it faded quickly. She added it to her mental list, sure that the flicker of recognition meant something.

After a while, Beth felt exhausted from talking so much. Morgan rose slowly to his feet, noting the heaviness of her eyelids, and said, "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I have a stash of weapons and supplies I concealed while I was roaming this area, looking for Rick. I'm gonna go get them, bring 'em back here. You rest, get your strength back. You should be concealed enough from walkers, now that the window's covered, so sleep if you want. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours." Beth nodded, worried for him going out alone but she knew he could handle himself, especially given how long he'd been surviving on his own. She watched him leave through the heavy wooden door before laying back down on the mattress, closing her eyes against the wave of pain that was quickly enveloping her.

Morgan didn't want to leave the girl, was worried for her health now that he knew she'd been shot. She had a long recovery ahead of her and they had no way of knowing how much damage had been done to her brain. So far she seemed okay, more than okay. She was lucid, able to carry on a conversation. He noted some sluggishness in her movements and she winced quite a bit, suggesting she was experiencing a lot of pain. He was glad his bag of supplies contained some pain meds so he'd at least be able to help her manage her pain enough that she could still function. He didn't want to baby her, knew she'd resent it after she had gotten herself through so much without help, but he also worried about her. He smiled to himself as he walked, leaves crunching slightly as he made his way through the trees. He was amazed at how much he'd come to care about the small girl after so short a time. Something about her made him want to fight the world for her, take care of her. Something made him want to be tougher, to live for something other than just making it day to day. With every smile, she exuded hope and light and he wanted to echo that in himself.

Morgan had been walking for a little while before he came upon the spot where he'd first rescued the small blonde that had so quickly changed his worldview. He was shocked to find a man kneeling next to the pile of walkers Morgan had left behind, his head bent low and shoulders shaking silently. He looked rough, his hair unkempt and hanging in his face, arms exposed and dirty, a worn leather vest bearing angel wings covering his back, a well-used crossbow sitting at his side. Morgan shied away, leaning against a tree. He didn't want this man anywhere near the little cabin, didn't trust him not to take advantage of what they'd found. He drew his machete slowly as the man rose slightly, sitting up from his hunched position, facing away. Morgan moved slowly to him, staying as silent as he could manage. The man seemed distracted, not surveying his surroundings or seeming to hear anything around him, so Morgan was able to approach undetected and slide the machete quickly across his throat.

"Don't you dare move," he stated harshly, prepared to do what he had to in order to protect himself and his new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for reading/following/reviewing! I'm so grateful to all of you for sticking with me and taking the time to read this story! You're the best! So I don't want to spoil what's ahead but make sure your tin foil hats are on! This chapter was hard for me to write but I did my best. Sorry it's kind of short..Hope you enjoy!

Daryl berated himself for being so absorbed with his worry and determination to find Beth that he'd not been aware of his surroundings. Now he had some stranger holding a blade to his throat and it seemed his attempt to save Beth would fail once again. He sagged in defeat at the thought of failing her, of once again not being who she needed him to be. She deserved better than him, someone who would never let himself be distracted and never let anything bad happen to her.

The stranger leaned forward slightly to kick Daryl's crossbow out of reach, all the while keeping the cold metal pressed against Daryl's throat. Daryl winced as the sharp edge dug in slightly as the man applied pressure and he half wished he would just get it over with already, put him out of his misery once an for all. The other part of him told him to fight, to do whatever he had to in order to get free and get to Beth. He might be the worst thing for her, always putting her in danger and being too late to save her from harm, but he knew he would do anything for her and that was more than he could say for the man standing behind him. Beth needed him and he would do what he must to survive this and get to her.

The man quickly reached down to pat Daryl's pockets, pulling his gun and knife from their hiding places and tossing them aside to rest with Daryl's bow. Satisfied at last that he was unarmed, the stranger spoke again, voice firm and without hesitation, "Now, let's get one thing straight before I let you go: you try anything," He leaned into the blade, making it dig further into Daryl's throat as he emphasized the word, "Anything, and I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yeah," Daryl bit out, deciding it better not to nod at this point. Let him go? Daryl was shocked that the man was giving him the option, that he didn't intend to hurt him, at least for now.

"Good. Now you turn around nice and slow so we can get a good look at each other. Keep your hands away from your weapons and I won't have to kill you." The blade was removed and Daryl did as he was told, turning slowly and rising to his feet. The man in front of him was holding out a machete, the blade obviously well taken care of and, judging from the shallow cuts on Daryl's neck, incredibly sharp. He eyed Daryl sharply, not necessarily a giving him a sinister look but definitely an intense one. Daryl could tell the man meant what he said and quickly decided he'd have a better chance at surviving if he could talk the man down. The thought made him anxious, he wasn't any good with words and had always preferred to use his hands, but he'd find a way. For Beth.

Daryl raised his hands slowly to indicate he planned to comply with the stranger's demands and spoke quietly, "I'm not lookin' for trouble. Been tracking a… friend." The word seemed inadequate for what Beth was to him but he didn't want to say too much, not yet.

The stranger lowered his machete slowly but kept his arm tensed and ready. He studied Daryl for a moment before replying, "Yeah, we all looking for friends nowadays. What makes you think they came this way?"

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, narrowing his eyes as he studied the man. Finally he stated, "Been tracking her since Atlanta. Got as far as that pile of dead walkers over there then lost her." He gestured to the heap of fallen dead nearby with a flick of his wrist, fighting the urge to pace as his need to move, to keep on tracking, started to intensify.

The man's eyes narrowed infinitesimally as Daryl spoke. When he was done the man asked sharply, "Her?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"What's your friend look like?" The man asked, leaning back slightly as he kept his voice even and his face expressionless.

Daryl felt a surge of hope go through him, "Why? You seen her?" He took a step forward unconsciously and the man raised his machete quickly. Daryl glared at him but held his hands up and took a step back.

The man didn't lower his machete and growled, "Answer the damn question."

Daryl lowered his hands and ran a hand through his hair, "She's…blonde, small. Got blue eyes…been shot." The man lowered his machete, face registering shock and Daryl had to fight the urge to grab him and shake him. "You seen her? You'd better tell me if you have."

The man nodded slowly, a smile creeping across his face, "Yeah, I seen her. Damn miracle…"

"Where the hell is she?" Daryl snapped, his anxiety getting the better of him.

"I'll tell you…just as soon as I confirm that you're not gonna hurt her," The man said, smile fading and the intense, sharp stare returning.

Daryl paced for a moment, wishing he could just push past the man and get on with his search. "I ain't gonna hurt her," He spat, "She's family, more than that even. I almost…when I thought I'd lost her…" He trailed off, unable to put into words what he felt for her, what losing her had done to him. He looked away from the stranger, feeling a little embarrassed and murmured, almost to himself, "She's everything." He stared at the ground for a long moment then raised his eyes to meet the stranger's.

The man held his gaze for a long moment then smiled again, "Alright, then. Guess that's all I need."

Daryl felt a surge of relief and returned the smile anxiously, "So…you know where she is?"

"Yeah, I know, but… there's something you need to know first, before I take you to her," The man replied, looking slightly apprehensive. Daryl felt his stomach drop, wondering what she had endured, wondering if she'd still be Beth. Didn't matter to him, though. A world with Beth, any part of Beth, was better than a world without her. He met the man's eyes as he continued, "She don't remember anything past a day or so ago, since she woke up, buried alive."

Daryl felt sick at the memory of the funeral, then finding her grave empty and realizing his mistake. Hearing that she didn't remember anything before than, didn't remember the people who loved her, was like pouring lemon juice on an open wound. He turned away slightly, starting to pace again and ran a hand over his face, "Ah, damn, Beth…"

"Beth?" The man asked, perking up slightly. "Is that her name?"

Daryl looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, that's her name. Beth." It felt good to say it, like part of him came alive at the sound of her name on his lips.

The man nodded, "She didn't know, couldn't remember." He eyed Daryl for a moment the reached out a hand, "Well, guess we'll be hanging around each other for a little while at least. Name's Morgan."

Daryl took his hand and shook it, frowning as the name reminded him of something but he couldn't place it. He nodded, "Daryl." They shook and Morgan released his hand and stepped away. Daryl thought over what he said and asked, "So, she don't remember anything?"

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, doesn't seem to. I think it may come back in time, though. She did say she gets…feelings. Felt something bad about a hospital she was taken to earlier, seemed to be able to make new memories just fine. It's her past she seems to have trouble with."

Daryl nodded, trying to take the information in. He hoped she wouldn't be afraid of him, that some part of her would recognize him. He didn't know what he'd do or how he'd react if she decided she didn't want him around. He didn't think he could leave her again but if that's what she wanted he'd have to try. He went over to his weapons, discarded haphazardly in the leaves, and glanced at Morgan, who nodded. Daryl picked them up, replacing his knife and gun in their places before looping the crossbow over his shoulder to lay at his back. "Let's go," He said, waving a hand to Morgan to proceed. Morgan watched him for a moment, clearly worried about the reunion ahead, but he turned after a moment to lead them off through the trees.

Every step seemed to take an eternity. Daryl's stomach was knotted, his breathing heavier than normal. He tried to slow his racing heart, concentrating on taking slow, even breaths, but with every step he was closer to Beth and while he wanted to get to her, to see her, his emotions were running all over the place. He didn't want to find her only to be a stranger to her, even if it wouldn't change how he felt about her, it would change how she felt about him. He didn't know if he would be able to go back to a place where he wasn't anything other than an acquaintance to her, not after everything. He told himself to have a little faith, to trust in Beth. Even if the part of her was gone that remembered him, felt something for him, he would trust that somehow, some way, she would come back to him.

All too soon and at the same time after an unbearable amount of walking, they reached a cabin set up in a tiny clearing deep in the woods. A single door led inside and Daryl noted a small window covered in plastic, definitely a redneck home away from home. Morgan turned to him and said quietly, "Let me go in first, prepare her. I don't want to startle her in case she's resting." Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded, his nerves making it hard to speak. He watched as Morgan stepped inside and started to pace, watching his feet move through the brown grass and trying not to hyperventilate. After a time, Morgan poked his head outside and waved to him to step inside. Daryl stood stupidly for a moment, silently willing his feet to move. He took a few deep breaths and moved towards the door.

Suddenly she was there, blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, blue eyes huge. Daryl almost fell to his knees at the sight of her standing there, leaning around the doorframe, alive. His eyes traced over every inch of her, the worn cowboy boots, the dirty jeans, blue t-shirt they'd buried her in, cheek marred with stitches. She stared at him silently for a long moment, face pale and blue eyes boring into his as he met her gaze, feeling like the sun was shining on him for the first time since he had watched that car take her away from him so many months ago. He tried to smile, feeling tears pooling in his eyes, and finally managed, "Beth…"

At that she sprang forward, closing the distance between them quickly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him tightly to her. His arms automatically wrapped around her small frame, pulling her close as he laid his face against her shoulder, the tears falling freely. She was so unbelievably warm, he could feel her breathing beneath his hands, could feel her pulse against his cheek. Last time he'd held her she'd been so cold, her body almost rigid and so still. He breathed in the smell of her and pulled her tighter to him. She was alive, her skin was warm, her arms tight around his neck. Then she spoke and he felt like he was living in a dream, the music of her voice was so blessedly real, "Oh my God… Daryl…"

A/N: Just wanted to add this at the end…now that they're reunited, hooray! I am going to go back briefly to capture Beth's reaction/emotions upon reuniting with Daryl in the beginning of the next chapter. This is only the beginning of the Bethyl feels! Also, wanted to note that Beth doesn't remember everything about Daryl, she doesn't suddenly have all her memories back. We'll get into that more in the next chapter but wanted to clarify a little here so there's no confusion. Hope you all enjoyed and it was worth the wait!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review! Honestly, that's what made me crank this chapter out so quickly. I almost waited until tomorrow but then I got a few awesome reviews that made me want to start writing immediately! I'm honestly so, so thankful to everyone for taking the time to read/follow/favorite! So like I said at the end of the last chapter, we're going back in time a little to capture Beth's reaction to her reunion with Daryl. So many Bethyl feels! Also, from this point on I don't have much plot planned out so bear with me! Hope you enjoy!

Beth woke to the feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder. She was curled up on the mattress and had dozed off not long after Morgan had left to go retrieve his stash of supplies. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep and felt like she could fall back into her dreams for a little longer. The shaking intensified and she heard a voice call to her, "Beth? C'mon, time to wake up. Beth?" She opened her eyes and looked up into Morgan's face, smiling slightly although she was a bit groggy still. He returned her smile and asked again, "Beth? You okay?"

She sat up, puzzled as to why he was watching her so intently, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I fell asleep…" She paused noting how Morgan's face seemed to light up as she spoke. She stared at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously, "What?"

"Nothing…Beth," He replied, emphasizing her name.

She frowned at him, "You're acting strange. Did something happen? Are you okay?" She looked him over as he moved to sit across from her, folding his hands as if waiting. Frustration got the better of her as he continued to stare and she snapped a little, "Morgan, what?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded, "Yeah, that's my name. And who are you again?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know me, Morgan. I'm Beth." Suddenly the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Beth! That was her name! She looked at her friend quickly and stammered, "Oh my…is that my name? It is, isn't it? Morgan!" She beamed and launched herself at him, ignoring the pain in her head that protested at the sudden movement, and wrapped him up in the tightest hug she could manage. She had a name, she'd remembered something! She paused, thinking back over the brief conversation, and leaned back to look Morgan in the face, "Wait…how'd you know my name?"

He released her, letting her pull away, and continued to smile. He held up a hand in caution as he spoke, "Now, I don't want you to be afraid, but I found someone out there, someone who was looking for you."

Beth felt her blood run cold as fear took hold. Was it Carla? Had she finally tracked her down? Carla wouldn't have known her name unless…maybe someone at that hospital had told her? "Morgan…" Beth started, hearing her voice tremble slightly.

He moved a little closer, reassuring her, "No, it's someone who knew you before you got shot. He said you're like family, been looking for you, tracked you here from Atlanta." Morgan waited calmly for her reaction, studying her face. Beth felt her emotions swirling out of control and swallowed hard. Family, been looking for her…knew her name, knew her from before she'd been shot. Morgan read the uncertainty and turmoil in her face and said quietly, "Hey, if you aren't ready to meet him, I'll make him go away, give you more time."

Beth shook her head after a moment, studying the floor as she spoke, "No, I should meet… him. He might be able to tell me who I was, where I came from." She looked up at Morgan and asked, "What else do you know about him?"

Morgan shrugged, "Not much. He's got shaggy, dark hair, carries a crossbow, kind of rough. Let's see…wears a vest with wings on the back, name's Daryl."

Beth's eyes snapped to Morgan's, "Daryl?" Morgan nodded, watching her, and Beth felt a flutter in her chest. She didn't know why but she knew that name. It rang true in her mind, a name she'd said a lot, falling easily off her tongue. Shaggy hair, crossbow…wings…wings dancing in front of her as she followed them…She thought back to the dream she'd had when she'd first found the cabin, of the angel leading her through the darkness. "Daryl," She whispered, somehow knowing that the angel in her dreams had been him, her brain making the connection. She looked at Morgan and nodded slowly, taking a breath before stating firmly, "Can I meet him now? Is he here?"

Morgan nodded, clearly worried for her, and stood, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. He motioned for her to stay as he went to the door, "Wait here, I'll bring him in." He watched her carefully for a moment then added, "Just…take it slow, okay? Don't be too upset if you don't remember him."

Beth nodded and Morgan leaned out the door. She watched as he waved to someone outside, to Daryl, and Beth felt her heart in her throat. After a moment of waiting she realized the man outside must be as nervous as she. He had yet to come in and Beth couldn't stand the tension a second longer. She moved quickly to Morgan to lean around the door frame to look outside at the stranger.

But he wasn't a stranger. She didn't understand half of what she felt upon seeing him but she knew him, knew she could trust him. Something in her called out for him, urged her to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and never let go. She took in lean muscle, the dark lank hair, and watched as he paced for a moment before turning to face her, finally looking up. Blue eyes caught and held hers and she felt her breath leave her as she remembered the dream, those eyes. They were so familiar, she knew she'd seen them before, had them fixed on her. Everything seemed to stop, nothing else around them existed, and she watched him take her in as well, his eyes leaving hers to sweep over her before coming back to rest on her face. A small smile started at the corners of his mouth and Beth marveled as she watched shiny pools of tears start to form in his eyes. She swallowed back the wave of emotion that she didn't fully understand and waited. Finally he spoke, voice rough and barely audible, "Beth…"

That voice, she knew it, had heard it so many times, been frustrated by it, comforted by it…she knew it better than she knew her own. It was like…home. She flew out of the doorway, throwing herself into him, letting her arms find their way around his neck and pulling him close, holding him as tightly as she could, her senses overwhelmed with him. Even if her mind didn't remember everything from before a few days ago, it remembered him, Daryl. It remembered the feeling of his shoulders under her hands, the warmth of his skin. It remembered the smell of sweat and leather, dirt and blood. She felt his arms wrap around her in response, pulling her closer and holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She felt his face fall against her shoulder, could feel his breath on her neck as he held onto her. Everything was so familiar, like he'd been there all along, like she'd never been alone.

Finally she managed to speak, her voice thick with unspoken emotion, "Oh my God…Daryl…"

After a moment, voice rough, Daryl whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Beth closed her eyes at the sound, feeling the same feeling of familiarity and comfort that she'd felt before. His words made her feel sad, made her wish that they could erase the last few days and start again. They'd both been through so much and yet here they stood, together. She slowly leaned back to look him in the face, not releasing him from the hold she had on his shoulders. She wasn't ready to let him go, not yet. His blue eyes met hers and she could see the guilt and pain in them. She smiled slightly, "I know. It's okay, I'm okay."

He raised a hand slowly and brushed it gently over her cheek, eyes following the path of his fingertips. He shifted his eyes back to hers and said, "Beth…I'm so sorry. I shoulda…"

Beth pulled him close again, placing her cheek against his shoulder and hugging him tightly to her, "No, it wasn't your fault. You found me, I'm okay…" She wasn't sure what all Daryl blamed himself for, more than likely more than she remembered, but she knew without a doubt that nothing that had happened was his fault. Her heart clenched at the thought of him blaming himself but she knew there wouldn't be any way to convince him of the truth, at least not yet. She could feel his shoulders shaking slightly beneath her cheek and heard soft sobs escape him. She pulled her arms tighter around him as she got a flash of a rundown cabin, of Daryl shouting at her outside it, of her embracing him as he broke down, finally letting her see past his walls. The situation was so similar, something about holding him so close, letting him open up, triggered something in her mind, let her remember. She made note of the images, determining to ask him about them later. They had time.

After a long time, Daryl pulled away, glancing around and seeming a little embarrassed. He ran a hand over his head anxiously before looking up at her through the fringe of his hair. Beth noted that Morgan had long since gone inside, giving them a little privacy, and she smiled at Daryl, "We should go inside, I guess. We can talk there. It's safer, we're kinda exposed out here." He stared at her for a moment before grunting for her to go in, following closely behind and securing the door behind them. Morgan was sitting in the lounge chair and he glanced up from a worn map he held in his hands as they came in. He raised his eyebrows when Beth glanced at him and she shrugged in reply, smiling. Beth moved to take her seat on the mattress, scooting to one side so Daryl could join her. Instead he leaned against the small length of counter in the kitchenette, eyes on the floor.

"So," Morgan said after a moment of silence, glancing between them, "All caught up?"

Beth laughed lightly and noticed Daryl's eyes shot up at the sound, "Not exactly." She glanced at Daryl, wondering why he was suddenly distancing himself. "Do you…feel like answering some questions? I'm…well, I don't remember much and I'm still putting things together." Daryl shrugged, eyes fixed on her, and Beth pressed, "Maybe tell me about my…family? Do I have any?"

He nodded, lifting his head slightly, "Yeah, got a sister, Maggie. We were with a group, about a dozen of us. We're like family, look out for each other, take care of each other…" His voice drifted off.

"Where are they?" Beth pressed, not willing to let him shut her out, wanting him to keep talking to her, let her in, help her remember.

"Bout a day's drive from here, west. The little house where we…buried you," He almost stopped, head drooping as he remembered.

Beth turned slightly to face him and said quietly, "Daryl, it's okay."

His eyes met hers for a moment before he looked away again, continuing, "Well, we planned to stay there for a while but a herd came through. We had to move on, found a larger house with more fortifications after driving for an entire day. That's where Rick said they'd be unless they're forced to move on."

"Rick?" Morgan asked, eyes sharp. Beth looked over at him, noting the look of surprise and hope that crossed his face. She remembered that he'd said that was the name of his friend, the one who had pulled him back from going off the rails.

Daryl looked at him and nodded after a moment, "Yeah, he's our leader, of sorts."

"Son named Carl, lost his wife in a prison, was in a coma when this whole thing started?" Morgan pressed, his words spoken in a rush.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, that's him."

Morgan sat back in his chair, beaming from ear to ear, "Well I'm be damned. First I find miracle girl here, then her friend comes a lookin' for her and come to find out he's part of the group that is lead by the very man I've been searching for!"

Beth turned to Morgan, surprised and delighted for him, "You mean the Rick that is part of my family is the Rick you've been looking for?"

Morgan nodded, laughing, "Damn miracle is what it is! Didn't believe anymore but I believe now!"

Daryl looked over at Beth, who was smiling as well, reflecting Morgan's happiness in addition to her own. She met Daryl's eyes, continuing to smile, and the hope behind her grin made him see light in the darkness. He cleared his throat a little, keeping his eyes on hers, and replied, "Yeah, guess that goes for me too."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who is reading/following/favoriting! You keep me going! Also, super sorry for the delay! This chapter was rough to say the least. I deleted things, put them back, rewrote them, took them out again…it was a mess. But I finally got through it and here it is! I hope it's worth the wait! Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Beth considered Daryl's arrival to be cause for some sort of celebration so she had retrieved the canned spam from her hiding place under the kitchen sink and served it for dinner along with a can of carrots she'd found in the convenience store. They passed around a bottle of soda, flat and almost undrinkable, no one really speaking as they ate. The sun had set and the cabin was dark, lit only by moonlight that managed to filter through the plastic covered window. Beth had reclaimed her seat on the mattress, back against the fall and feet out before her, facing Daryl. Daryl had finally taken a seat on the floor leaning his back against the cabinets in the kitchenette, facing Beth.

Morgan sat in the huge recliner, facing them, studying them. Finally completely exasperated with the silence, he spoke quietly, "Think I'm gonna go recover my supplies in the morning. Kind of got interrupted today and don't want them sitting out there too long. Someone might happen across 'em." He looked at Beth and said kindly, "Got some medical supplies, think we could change out the dressing on your head, make sure it's kept clean." Beth smiled at him and Daryl winced as he remembered holding Beth in his arms while Carol had stitched up the wound in Beth's head, cleaning up the site and wiping her clean of all the blood that had escaped. He'd felt so numb, past the point of crying, and had focused on holding Beth perfectly still so Carol could do a good job. He'd focused on her face, her blue eyes closed and hidden from him, her face devoid of a smile. She almost hadn't looked the same to him, like he held a stranger in his arms. Now as he sat in the tiny cabin and watched her smiling and looking at him with questions and… hope, he almost couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him, looking confused, and he tried to smile, knowing it probably didn't work. Morgan watched the exchange and sighed, twisting in his chair to face the door, "I'm just gonna be over here, sleeping and not listening to anything ya'll say."

Beth laughed a little, glancing at Daryl. Daryl nodded, moving to get to his feet, "I'll take first watch then."

Morgan looked over his shoulder and replied, "It's quiet out there but there are still animal noises, crickets and such. Walkers coming through usually shuts them up. We're also pretty concealed in here. As long as we stay quiet, don't go shooting any guns or shouting, we should be alright to all get some sleep." He looked between Daryl and Beth, giving each a knowing look, then turned to face the door again, "You two feel free to use this time to talk. Your third wheel is gonna be over here, asleep."

Daryl slumped back to the floor and cringed inwardly. Was it so obvious? Now that he'd gotten her back, he had no idea what to say to Beth, how to even explain everything that had happened between them, what they'd been through, both with the group and alone. He pulled his legs up slightly and rested his wrists against his knees, glancing up at her through the fringe of his hair. He still couldn't believe she was sitting there, alive, and part of him was convinced that he was dreaming or that this was another hallucination. He swallowed a little and flicked a wrist, "Got something to ask me?"

She shifted a little, folding her legs and focusing on a spot on her jeans. She frowned and he braced himself. He would tell her anything she wanted to know but he didn't want to have to tell her about everything she'd lost, everything that'd gone wrong. He could only hope she'd start with something simple, something that wouldn't bring up a painful part of their shared past. Finally she looked up at him, chewing her bottom lip slightly as she contemplated her first question, "So…you said I have a sister, Maggie. Rick is the leader of the group and he has a son named Carl. Who else is in the group?"

He let out a little breath, feeling relieved, "Well, there's Glenn. He's married to your sister." Beth smiled brightly, cleared excited at the prospect of another family member. "There was a group that we was a part of outside Atlanta. We were on the road trying to get to Fort Benning. We've lost most of the original group since then, just Rick, Carl, Glenn, me, and Carol left. You and Carol were friends. We found this farm, met you, Maggie, and…your Dad, Hershel." Beth watched him nervously and he wished he'd thought to not mention Hershel. She stayed quiet though, not asking about her father, so he pressed on, "After we…left we found a prison. Rick's wife, Lori, gave birth to a little girl they named Judith. Lori didn't make it through and you… you kind of took her on, took care of her." Noticing Beth's face fall slightly, Daryl added, "She's okay, she's alive." Beth smiled broadly, relief evident on her face and she nodded for him to continue. He smiled a little in return, amazed that even after everything he could still read her thoughts, her emotions, on her face. "Tyrese and Sasha are a brother and sister that found the prison and joined us. Michonne kinda did the same, just showed up one day. There's more to it but I…I don't wanna tell you too much."

Beth nodded, "It's okay. I'm still hoping maybe some of this will jog my memory, let me remember." She shrugged and asked, "So…anyone else? You said there are about a dozen of you…so…" She shifted a little, glancing at her hands then looking up, waiting patiently.

Daryl cleared his throat and continued, "Yeah, so we had to leave the prison…" He glanced at her, silently begging her not to ask why, and she met his eyes with a small smile, as if she understood. Daryl gave her a small nod and pressed on, knowing this next part would cause her more grief but knowing he couldn't keep it from her, not this. "We…we lost your dad. He…was a good man and it was hard on everyone." Daryl looked down for a moment as that memory washed over him. Beth had helped him move past the guilt he felt about Hershel's death that day outside the shack but the grief remained. Having to tell her about Hershel dying made the pain fresh again and he winced a little as he bowed his head, not wanting her to see.

"Daryl?" Beth's voice called softly across the small space and Daryl took a deep breath, feeling a sense of comfort in her voice. He may have failed Hershel, may have failed Beth, but Hershel's daughter had survived. He looked up, meeting her blue eyes, and tried to smile. She looked worried, eyes large and she leaned forward for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to move towards him.

He raised a hand, signaling he was okay, not ready for her to be so close again, needing a little space as he told her about the past, and she relaxed a little. He could tell her concern didn't dissipate but she was willing to accept his need for space, settling back against the wall to wait for him to continue. He cleared his throat a little and went on, "On the road Glenn and Maggie met a small group that supposedly were protecting a scientist who had a cure for this thing. Turned out the guy was lying to us, there ain't no cure, but their group stayed with us. Abe is their leader, Eugene is the fake scientist, Tara is someone Glenn met on the road, and Rosita is…the muscle, I guess." He smirked a little, "She's kind of like you, small and pretty, but tough as shit."

Beth beamed at him, laughing as if surprised, "Well I do believe that's high praise coming from you, Mr. Dixon."

He froze at the mention of his last name, remembering when she'd mocked him in the cabin, accusing him of trying to chaperone. Then he remembered and his stomach dropped a little. He'd never told her his last name, hadn't mentioned it in the few hours since he'd found her.

"What?" She asked, shaking him from his stupor, looking confused by his expression.

"I never told you my last name," He said in a low voice.

Beth's grin faded and she frowned slightly, looking away, searching her memories. Finally she spoke softly, a note of hope creeping into her voice, "No, I guess you didn't." Finally, she looked over at him and asked nervously, "Did we…um…ever get drunk?"

Daryl stared at her, barely daring to hope, "Yeah, on moonshine."

Beth's eyes grew wide and she said quietly, "I remember that…I mean, I don't remember everything, like I don't remember why we were there or why…we were alone…but I remember you handing me a glass…I called you Mr. Dixon." She smiled a little, watching him closely, looking for a sign that what she had remembered was real.

Finally he grunted a little, "Yeah, you was on a mission to have you're first drink and I took you to that place, gave you that moonshine."

Beth let out a little breath and her face split into a grin, "I tried to get you to drink too but you wouldn't…I thought you were trying to chaperone me, treat me like a kid."

Her grin faded into a frown and he could see the memory slipping away. He knew what came next, the drinking game they'd played, the way he'd yelled at her, made her shoot that walker with his crossbow. He'd screamed in her face, told her everyone they knew was dead and Beth had stood toe to toe with him and yelled back, fighting for her right to have hope, to be treated as an equal rather than as some dumb kid who had no business in his world. Part of him was glad she didn't remember that, glad she wouldn't see him that way, but the other part wished she would remember. They'd had so little time together but it had changed them both. He didn't want her to lose that, to not know what they'd shared.

After a moment she whispered, "You were so mad at me. You thought I was making fun of you or…something." She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. He looked away after a moment, wishing her could take back those words. "I'm sorry, Daryl," She said quietly and he met her eyes again. He hated that she felt like she'd been the one who'd done wrong, said something to hurt him instead of the other way around. "Whatever I said…" She continued.

Daryl cut her off quickly, voice rough, "Nah, I was a dick to you. Got a little wasted and took everything out on you. You didn't do nothin' to deserve that."

She stared at him and he could see the wheels turning as her brain revealed more from their past. After a moment she whispered, "You told me everyone was dead, that we'd never see them again. You blamed yourself." She frowned a little bit, putting pieces together as asked quietly, "That's why you were so angry, wasn't it?"

He looked away, focusing on his feet, remembering with her. Finally he looked up and met her eyes again. She waited patiently for an answer so he replied gruffly, "Yeah, but you yelled right back. Got in my face, refused to let me treat you like shit…" He smiled a little at the memory of tiny Beth going toe to toe with big bad Dixon, ripping him open with every word, every statement. He'd been teetering on the edge and Beth had forced him to let it go.

Beth noticed his smile and returned it asking, "What? I don't remember much after…can you tell me?"

"Then, you just grabbed me, hugged me when I didn't expect it, and I just…let go." He replied, slumping a little against the cabinets, remembering the emotions he had felt, the weight of Beth's small frame against him and her tiny arms wrapped around him so tightly.

He looked up and found that she had scooted closer until they were sitting toe to toe. She watched him, a worried expression on her face, and whispered, "I remember that. Daryl…" Tears formed in her eyes and she leaned forward slowly. He watched her for a moment and marveled as she slowly moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. His arms automatically pulled her close, offering the same comfort she'd once given him.

"Good," He said as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I was a dick to you but…I'm glad you remember." He laid his cheek gently against her head and added, "I'm so damn sorry, Beth."

She leaned back slightly to look at him, "Daryl, what's done is done. Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Daryl asked, wondering how she continued to have faith, after everything he'd told her and everything she'd been through.

She smiled, that same smile that had gotten him through his darkest moments, and replied, "Because every time I look at you I feel…something. I know I'm safe with you. I know you're going to fight for me like I know I'd fight for you. We're going to live because…we're together now. We stronger together, make each other better somehow." She looked in his eyes for a moment and he held her gaze, not looking away. For a moment it was like they were back at that tiny table in the mortuary, candles all around while she wrote a note to thank the owner's for the food they'd taken. She'd looked at him just like this, like she was looking at his soul rather than the facade he presented. After a moment she pulled away from their embrace, and Daryl let her, thinking he could use a little space after that little trip down memory lane. He'd never let himself think about that moment, the moment where everything seemed possible, like they were headed somewhere…important. Now that he'd let it resurface he doubted he could bury it again, not with Beth looking at him like that.

She returned to her previous position on the mattress and he watched her fidget with her jeans. He hadn't been able to say it then and…he'd lost her. If he couldn't say it now, tell her something about what he felt, he would regret it. The universe had shown him that it didn't take kindly to missed opportunities. After a moment he took a breath and said quietly, "I feel something too. You give me…hope." Her eyes shot to his and he met them for a moment before looking away. He ran a hand through his hair before glancing back at her to find her staring at him. Unable to decipher her expression this time, and feeling a little stupid, he grumbled, "What?"

She shrugged and gave him a small smile, "Nothing. I'm just…I'm glad."

He grunted, "Yeah, well…guess we better get some sleep."

"You want to sleep on the mattress? I think it's queen size, plenty of room, I don't mind sharing," Beth asked quietly. She didn't look away, her gaze showing no embarrassment or suggestion. He could tell she didn't mean anything by it, had no ulterior motive, but he couldn't accept.

Instead he stretched out on the floor and throwing his arm over his eyes. "Nah, I'm good," He replied quickly.

Beth scoffed, "C'mon, you can't be comfortable on the floor. I promise I won't try anything," She added, a note of amusement in her voice as she leaned forward slightly to look down at him.

Daryl raised his arm to glance at her for a moment before growling, "Go to sleep." Beth smiled and shrugged before laying down and Daryl felt his lips stretch into a smile in response. Even though he would rather sleep on the mattress and he would prefer to keep Beth close, he didn't want to risk her waking up and not knowing who the stranger was sleeping next to her. He figured he could stand a little discomfort on the floor if it meant keeping Beth comfortable and unafraid.

"Good night, Daryl," She whispered across the room, her voice gentle, seeming to soothe his battered soul with every syllable. He smiled to himself and listened as her breathing slowed as she drifted off, leaving him alone in the dark to watch over her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A million thank you's to everyone for following/favoriting/reviewing! Also, I just realized I've hit 75 follows for this story! To know so many of you are taking the time to read consistently and want to keep going is so amazing and I appreciate each one of you! I'm glad that some of you are taking solace in this story of mine, just like me. Bethyl lives on, Team Denial! (Proceeds to toss out tin foil hats like confetti) So this chapter is a little lighter, kind of filler while I figure out some plot stuff…it was kind of hard to get through so my updating speed obviously suffered. Hopefully I'll get inspired soon and be able to update more but until then I'll just keep trying to write through my tiny amount of writer's block. Also, I've been toying with a no zombies AU Bethyl story in my head. Anyone interested? Let me know by leaving a review! I do read them and love each one! And with that, enjoy!

The night passed fairly uneventfully and Beth had slept deeply and without any disturbing dreams for what felt like the first time in a long time. Truth was she had no way of knowing if she'd always had nightmares or if it was the product of her waking up in a coffin but without a good night's sleep in the last few days she'd begun to feel the toll it had taken on her body. As much as she denied it, she needed to rest. The emotional appearance of Daryl had taxed her more than she cared to admit and staying up late into the night speaking of the past had taken a lot out of her. It was worth it, though. His words had opened up tiny cracks in the mental wall her brain had erected between her and her memories and she'd been delighted, as well as slightly apprehensive, as the memories slowly started to trickle through. She had more questions than answers at this point but fortunately there was one person here who seemed to have most, if not all, of the answers.

As Beth drifted into wakefulness, her first thought was of Daryl sleeping at the foot of her mattress. She hoped he'd been comfortable enough, though she doubted it. She was just about to sit up to check on him, trying to move quietly so she wouldn't wake him since it seemed pretty early still, when she was hit with a blinding pain in her head that prevented any further thoughts. She drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember to breathe through it, let it pass. She bit her lip unconsciously as she felt tears burning her eyes. Then gentle hands landed on her shoulder and she heard Morgan ask quietly, "Your head hurt?"

She whimpered out a quick response, rushing her words so she could go back to concentrating on breathing, "Hurts."

Morgan grunted a little in response and his hand disappeared from her shoulder for a moment. Beth started to wonder where he'd gone when another wave hit her and she bit back a yelp. It felt like fiery knives were being thrust into her skull in rapid succession and every heartbeat seemed to signal another onslaught of pain. Morgan returned after a moment, reaching for her good hand and pressing a plastic bottle into it. "You think you can sit up? I found aspirin in your bag, might help." Beth winced in response but tried to sit up anyway, Morgan putting his hands under her arms to help her. She opened her eyes to squint at him, feeling the tears falling, and he watched her with a calm face, putting two aspirin in her outstretched hand. She tossed them into her mouth and top a sip of flat soda, hoping she'd be able to keep it down. Her stomach churned but she concentrated on breathing through her nose slowly, closing her eyes against the nausea and letting Morgan help her lay back down.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, feeling worthless. She couldn't even sit up, let alone run if it came to that. He'd be better off just leaving her here. She would do what she needed to in order to survive but there was no since in him being dragged down by her. She opened her mouth to tell him and winced.

Morgan shushed her quickly, "Not your fault. Rest. Daryl just stepped outside for a moment but he'll be back. Maybe you'll be feeling a bit better then and you two can talk more." Beth thought that sounded like a nice idea as she finally gave in to the pain and let it carry her off into the dark.

When she woke again the pain was a dull throb and the sun was brighter so she assumed she'd be out for a few hours. She levered herself up a little and glanced around, finding Daryl sitting on the mattress next to her, propped up against the wall. There were a few inches between them and she guessed he was probably clinging to the edge but knowing he had moved to sit close to her while she slept made her smile softly to herself. "Hey," She said quietly, drawing his attention from the knife he was turning in his hands slowly. Blue eyes met hers and she smiled a little as she asked, "How long was I out?"

He shrugged, "Few hours. Morgan left to go get his supplies. Should be back before dark. Said you was in pain."

She situated herself next to him, leaning against the wall, and glanced over. He wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes were fixed on one knee he had pulled up to his chest. "Yeah, woke up and it just kind of hit me," She responded, trying to sound calm. Truth was the intensity of this episode had scared her. It seemed she wasn't healing as well as she had thought. If she had an infection she'd need antibiotics and right now all she had was aspirin.

He shifted his weight a little, tensing as he asked, "You…in pain now, need anything?"

She smiled reassuringly, even though he still wasn't looking at her, and replied, "I'm okay, Daryl." He glanced over, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking away again, grunting in acknowledgement. She smiled to herself at his reply and continued, "Morgan gave me some aspirin, which helped."

He nodded, "Yeah, he said he's got some medical stuff in his stash, hopefully some more pain meds and antibiotics. Maybe we take those stitches out, clean your head up a little?" He glanced at her looking for confirmation that she was ready, that she trusted him enough to take care of those things.

"Yeah, sounds good," She replied, smiling at him. He nodded once and returned to staring at his knee. "These stitches itch like crazy, probably been in too long. I'll be glad to get them out. Probably need another week for my arm to heal up, though." She looked down at her cast and thought back to what Carla said. She thought back to the kind stranger who had tried to take care of her, even though she'd nearly taken Beth back to that hospital where she was sure something bad had happened to her. She glanced at Daryl and asked, "Hey, you went back to the house, right? Where I was buried? Did you find anyone still there, a man and a woman?"

Daryl's eyes shot to hers and he nodded, "Yeah there was a guy there, told me when the lady had taken you. That's how I knew where to start tracking you." He shifted a little to face her more and continued, "Guess I forgot but I met the lady on the road to Atlanta. She was trying to find you, told me where she'd lost track of you so I could pick up the trail. Told me to tell you hey and that she was sorry."

Beth was stunned that they'd both run into the same person but was relieved to find out that Carla hadn't pursued her with people from the hospital. She laughed a little, "She helped me, she was the one who told me I'd been shot."

"When'd you meet her? At the house?" Daryl asked, and she could tell he wanted to know how long she had been alone, hurt and in pain, before someone had helped her. Someone who had turned out not to be him. He was trying to gauge how long he had failed her. She could read it on his face, could hear it in his words, like he wanted to know but was afraid of the answer.

Beth nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest as she remembered, "Yeah, I climbed out of the ground, helped a little by a walker," Daryl stiffened a little but didn't interrupt. Beth didn't want to lie to him so she continued on, hoping one day he'd be able to let the past go and stop blaming himself, "I got inside the house and promptly passed out. The woman, Carla, came through with her friend and cleared the walkers out of the yard. They were shooting guns and the noise woke me up. They found me trying to run and Carla told me she could help me. She was getting a look at my head when I passed out again and then I woke up in a car on my way to the hospital." Daryl looked away and Beth wished she could erase the guilt that was creeping back into his features. "Hey," She whispered, leaning forward to force him to look at her. She smiled softly, "You didn't know and when you found out you didn't stop looking until you found me." He met her eyes as she spoke, stormy blue beneath the fringe of dark hair. They sat in silence for a moment, eyes locked, before his face relaxed and Beth knew that he had let it go for now, had trusted her words.

He looked away quickly after that and moved to stand, "You wanna go outside for a bit? Weather ain't bad and we might do some hunting as long as we're careful. Ain't gotta be stuck inside all the time." Beth smiled and nodded and he reached out his hand to help her to her feet. She accepted his hand and he gently pulled her up, causing her to wince a little as her head throbbed painfully but she quickly waved off his concern, not wanting to dissuade him from their outing. A thought occurred to her and she looked around for her bag, finding it next to the mattress. She dug through it and he asked, "You need somethin'?"

"I found a fishing kit," Beth replied, finally finding it in her bag and pulling it out to show him. He took it from her, looking through the items before glancing up at her.

"Yeah, this'll work. Didn't know you liked to fish," He said after a moment.

Beth shrugged, "Don't remember. Maybe I could learn? I assume you know how…" She let her words taper off and she looked at him hopefully.

"I can teach you, ain't hard," he answered, heading for the door as he pulled his crossbow over his shoulder. Beth grinned, grabbing her knife and broom stick, and followed him. She was glad she had thought of the fishing kit. As much as she had enjoyed learning about her past and Daryl's place in it, the tension between them grew with every conversation. She knew they had some pretty rough topics to cover yet, like how she'd been shot and how her father had died, and neither of them really seemed ready to dive into that just yet. It was too soon. She was just getting to know Daryl again and he was still reeling from finding out she was alive after he'd buried her. They needed more time to just be around each other, to adjust, and Beth thought fishing would be a perfect distraction.

Daryl spent a little time scouting around the nearby area for signs of water and Beth listened for both the soft babble of running water and the quiet shuffle of walkers. Finally Daryl whistled softly at her and she turned towards the sound. "C'mon," He said, turning and heading into the trees as if expecting her to follow. She couldn't move as fast as he did, her legs still retained a sort of sluggishness as if her brain was slow to send signals to them to move, and she winced as she realized how much noise she made compared to Daryl.

"Sorry," She said when he turned around to find her straying behind, leaning more and more on her broom stick to keep her balance.

He moved back towards her, studying her clumsy movements and slow pace, and asked, "You need a break? I don't gotta go so fast."

She shrugged and smiled a little, "No, I just…my legs just won't move as fast as I want them to, like my brain has trouble communicating with them. I ain't tired."

He nodded, frowning. After a moment, he twisted his crossbow so it hung over his chest and turned his back to her, leaning down slightly, "Hop on."

Beth stared at him incredulously and felt a glimmer in her mind that told her they'd done this before. He turned to look at her after a moment, "You don't gotta, just thought it'd be easier for you and that way you don't get too worn out."

"No, it's not that," Beth assured him, trying to coax the memory out of the shadows in her mind. She met his eyes and asked, "Have you…done this before?"

"Yeah," He responded, clearly confused, unconsciously chewing the inside of his lip as he tried to figure out what she was getting at.

"With me?" She added and he frowned a little, understanding.

"Yeah, you hurt your ankle once and I carried you a bit," He replied after a moment, studying her reaction. She could tell it hurt him to remember their shared past, the way his eyes got kind of far away and his voice carried a hint of sadness, but she was happy he was willing to tell her things and didn't keep the truth from her.

"I kinda remember that," Beth said, her face brightening with a smile. She could see…white? A white house maybe with a big yard with…stones? She focused on him again, wondering where they had been when he'd offered to carry her for the first time, and he met her gaze with a small, barely-there smile.

After a moment, he turned again and bent, holding his arms out to help her jump up. Beth continued to grin, jumping clumsily and feeling Daryl lift her onto his back. He stood upright and huffed a little, jostling her into a more comfortable position, before glancing over his shoulder, "You good?"

"Yeah," Beth giggled slightly, feeling excited like a kid, and Daryl started to walk, carrying her through the trees in search of water.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I took some much needed time to do some plotting for this story, hence the updating delays. Think I have it now so I should be able to update a little more often, fingers crossed! Going to start working towards a Team Family reunion but it's not going to be an easy journey so buckle in! A million thank you's to everyone for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! I can't begin to express how much it means to me to have so much support for this story and for my writing. I'm so grateful for each one of you!

Daryl carried Beth through the trees, listening to her soft laughter in his ears as he walked, feeling a slight smile growing on his own face. Despite everything they faced, everything they had to do to survive, Daryl felt…happy. It was strange considering a few days ago he'd been fighting the urge to give up, to just walk into the woods and disappear, leave his family behind and find something out there to just do him in at last. He'd fought that desire every day since carrying Beth's body in his arms and placing her in the ground, forcing himself to keep going, to keep trying to find a way to live. It'd all been for her, to honor her, to keep a part of her alive in him. Now, he carried her again, alive and clinging happily to his shoulders. It seemed too good to be true, like a cruel joke, but he wasn't going to question it. He was going to savor it while it lasted. Life had taught him long ago that all good things must end, but this time he was determined that the end would be his, not Beth's. When the other shoe finally dropped, when the bottom gave out, he would be the one to suffer, not her. Never again. The world needed people like her to keep the light shining and hope alive and he would make sure she made it, no matter the cost. He hadn't voiced this resolution to anyone but part of him thought Beth might already know how he felt, what he had decided. She hadn't said anything but he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him, a concern left unspoken but heard nonetheless. He knew she wouldn't like it, wouldn't agree to it or accept, would fight him on it, but to him it wasn't up for discussion. The choice had been made. He couldn't lose her again, couldn't face another lifetime stretching out before him full of regret and devoid of Beth so he'd do whatever he had to in order to keep her alive.

He finally found a small lake, fed by a quick rushing stream, and surrounded by a ring of tall trees. He helped Beth climb down from his back and watched as she grinned at him, clearly excited for her fishing lesson. He met her eyes briefly before holding out his hand for the kit. Understanding, she retrieved it and placed it in his outstretched hand. He opened it and carefully pulled out the collapsible rod and spool of fishing line, showing her how to put everything together to form a rudimentary fishing pole. She watched silently, listening to his mumbled instructions with rapt attention. Even though they didn't have any bait, he briefly explained how one would use the hook to skewer a worm, noting with pride how she didn't squirm at the thought, not his Beth. When he was sure she understood the basics he rose from his crouched position on the ground and moved to the edge of the lake. Beth followed, standing close by, and watched as he demonstrated how to cast the line, the first few times without releasing the line out into the water and then a few times performing the actual cast. He showed her how to reel in the line then handed it to her silently to practice. She looked up at him, blue eyes large but she bit her lip stubbornly and took the rod. He lightly placed his hands on her hands, helping her to place them correctly, then guided her arms as she practiced casting the line into the water. He could see a slight reddening in her cheeks and felt his own face heating in response. He stepped back to give them both some space, not used to being this physically close to someone. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, he was surprised to find, but it was…new. They stood in silence, Daryl glancing around periodically to keep an eye on their surroundings so walkers wouldn't catch them unaware, and watching Beth as she focused intently on the water before her.

After a time, he heard her sigh and focused on her again after scanning the trees, waiting for her to speak. She glanced at him, smiling slightly, and said, "Thanks…for this. Makes me feel a little less useless."

He shrugged off her apology and replied, "You ain't never been useless."

She focused on the water again and said quietly, "You know what I mean. Right now I can barely walk, let alone be able to defend myself. I'm a liability." Daryl looked at her sharply and she straightened her shoulders a little and met his eyes, before smiling coyly, "At least now I can do something other than talk."

Daryl felt his face soften a little and he smiled a little in response, "Don't gotta be a hunter or doctor to be worth somethin'." He hated that she felt useless, or like a liability. He wished she understood how important she was, how devastated he'd been without her. She'd managed to bring him back from the brink, more than once now, and he hated that she didn't know. He'd never been good with words, though, and he realized he'd probably never be able to explain it to her in a way that'd make her understand. A guy like him would just have to find a way to show her.

His eyes shot to her line, which was trembling slightly, and he pointed, "Looks like you got somethin'."

Beth followed his gaze and beamed, asking excitedly, "What do I do?"

"Reel 'er in," He replied, flicking his wrist at the reel.

Beth rolled her eyes at herself and started to reel at a quick pace. Without thinking Daryl placed his hand on her wrist, stepping closer, and said quietly, "Not so fast. The fish'll figure out what's happening and let go if it can. Just…slow down a bit." Beth nodded, not looking at him, and focused hard on the ripples in the water, reeling the fish in slowly but steadily. Finally, she gave a quick jerk and pulled a small silvery fish from the water, wriggling violently against the line. Daryl reached out and caught it, smirking a little as Beth gave out a quiet squeal. "Here," He said, motioning for her to crouch down near him. She complied and he showed her how to safely remove the hook and string the fish on a line to carry. "When you catch more you just add 'em to the line," He said, raising the strung fish and handing it to her as they stood.

Beth eyed the small fish with a frown and looked up at Daryl, "Not very big, is it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Not bad for your first try." Beth beamed at him and he glanced around for a moment before adding, "That's probably all we can get for today. Need to head back, be gettin' dark in a few hours."

Beth nodded, starting to gather their things, and replied, "Morgan will be back too. Wouldn't want him to worry about us." They cleaned up the kit in silence, collapsing the rod and stowing everything neatly before leaving the lake. Without a word, Daryl moved in front of Beth and offered her another piggyback, which she accepted with a small laugh. "Tell me if you need a break?" She asked quietly and he grunted a reply. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her cheek against his neck and sighed, "This was fun. Wish we could've stayed longer."

Daryl nodded as he walked, hoisting her slightly higher with a grunt, "Least you caught somethin'. We can eat it tonight, have a real feast."

Beth laughed and Daryl felt her breath against the back of his neck, making him shiver slightly, "Guess it's better than canned sardines or spam."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with spam," Daryl replied, thinking back to the last feast they'd shared. He pushed that memory aside, remembering where the evening had lead, and kept moving in silence.

"Daryl?" Beth asked quietly, her voice so close to his ear. He grunted again, telling her he was listening, and she went on, "I'm…happy. Seems weird, don't it? Like…I shouldn't be."

Daryl nodded, and replied quietly, "Yeah, know what you mean."

Beth shifted slightly, placing her chin on his shoulder, lips close to his ear, "I almost don't want to leave, to go find the others. Is that wrong? Like…what if something bad happens on the road? What if they're gone…or dead? I'm so happy right now, seems wrong to want more, to take a good thing and throw it away to chase something else."

He focused on her words for a moment and thought about what she would have said to him. After a pause he replied evenly, "Ain't nothin' wrong with wantin' to be happy, Beth." He took a long breath and went on, "Wish we could stay but… they deserve to know you're alive."

He felt her sigh and she laid her cheek against his skin again, not saying anything else. Part of him wanted to be selfish, wanted to stay in the little cabin alone with her where they were safe and happy. He didn't want to risk her again, didn't want to go out into the world and risk everything they just reclaimed but he knew he couldn't be selfish. He may have been devastated by losing Beth but so had Maggie…Rick, Carl…everyone. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep her to himself and let the others continue to live in a world without her.

Without having to walk slower for Beth, Daryl had made good time and they arrived back at the cabin in less time than it had taken to find the lake. Morgan was back, standing in the doorway of the cabin watching as they approached. Daryl set Beth down gently and she beamed as she held out her small fish. "We found a lake, caught some dinner," She explained as Morgan took the fish from her with smirk.

"I got a small skillet in my supplies. We can start a fire and cook this minnow up before the sun sets," He replied, disappearing into the cabin and coming out again with a skillet, a small collapsable shovel, and matches. Daryl nodded, taking the shovel from him and working on the fire pit while Morgan showed Beth how to clean and gut the fish. "Gotta be careful when we eat this," He said as he worked, "There's gonna be a lot of little bones. So you caught this little guy Beth?"

Beth smiled at him and nodded in confirmation, "Daryl showed me how to fish." She blushed a little as Morgan patted her on the shoulder, telling her she did good. She shrugged, "Got lucky, that's all." She glanced at Daryl and added, "Had a good teacher."

Daryl felt his face warm and he looked away, focusing on adding tinder to the bottom of the pit to coax the fire into catching. They worked quickly and quietly, Daryl keeping watch as Morgan cooked the fish and watched attentively, learning. After they ate, feasting on the fresh fish and a small can of beans, they extinguished the fire and went inside to secure the cabin for the night. The sun fell beyond the horizon, covering the clearing in darkness, and Morgan draped a heavy wool blanket over the window to block the light from the camping lantern he'd brought back in his supplies. Daryl had to admit, the man was well prepared. The small space was well lit and jugs of fresh, clean water stood along one wall. Daryl spied a few more bags piled up in the corner and wondered what else the man had stashed away.

Beth sat on the mattress, watching Morgan dig through a bag of medical supplies. He retrieved a small suture kit and Daryl noticed that Beth seemed a little apprehensive as she studied the tweezers and small surgical scissors. Morgan dabbed a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide from a brown bottle and gently dabbed it on the sutures on Beth's cheek. She watched as he raised the tweezers towards her face and flinched slightly when he first attempted to grab one of the sutures.

"Sorry," She muttered with a small smile and Morgan studied her for a moment.

"You gonna be okay?" Morgan asked and she nodded, visibly steeling herself. He raised the tweezers again and Beth took a deep breath, her eyes darting around the cabin to find Daryl's. She locked on to him and Daryl held her gaze, wishing he could do something to help her. She smiled slightly as Morgan worked quickly, this time not flinching once. He finished quickly with her cheek, then her forehead, finishing off with a couple dabs of peroxide to clean the areas, all the while Beth kept her eyes fixed on Daryl's. Morgan leaned back at last and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Beth finally looked away from Daryl and smiled at Morgan. "You did good, miracle girl," He said and she thanked him with a hug. After she released him he asked, "You want me to try to take a look at your head?"

Beth stiffened a little, looking nervous again and chewed her lip for a moment. She glanced at Daryl as if for help so he said quietly, "Probably need to while we're safe here. Don't want no infection startin'."

She nodded and looked at Morgan, "Alright."

Morgan met her eyes for a moment then nodded firmly, "Okay, then." He handed her a bottle and two more aspirin, "Take these. Probably going to be sore." Beth took them quickly then laid on her side on the mattress, turning her face away from Morgan so he could see the back of her head clearly. Daryl watched nervously as he laid out some antibiotic cream and clean gauze before lifting the tweezers to carefully pry the dirty gauze from Beth's blonde hair. Beth froze, her whole body tensing, and Daryl went to her without a thought, moving to sit closer so she could see him, keep her eyes on his like before. She reached out a hand and he took it, watching as she laced her fingers through his, remembering how she'd done this before and feeling the familiar ache in his chest. He wished she could remember and as his eyes met hers he noticed they were far away, as if in another time or place.

"You okay?" He asked quietly and she focused on him again, smiling softly.

"I…think I remembered…holding your hand like this," She said quietly. She winced as Morgan worked and Daryl squeezed her hand a little, bringing her focus back to him.

"Anythin' else?" He asked, voice a little rough with emotion as her words stirred up his memories.

Her eyes were distant again and she replied, "Stones around a white house. I… don't know."

He could hear her frustration so he filled in the memory for her, wanting her to know, to remember, "A graveyard with a funeral home in the middle."

Her focus snapped to him again and she smiled a little broader, "Yeah…I remember. You…put yellow flowers on a grave." He nodded, watching her, and she frowned a little, "Did we know the person buried there?"

He felt a little disappointed that she didn't remember but also a little relieved when he remembered what the grave had said: Beloved Father. She'd pulled at him to stop, sliding down from his back to stare at the words as she remembered her own father. He'd grabbed a nearby clump of wildflowers and placed them on top of the stone, paying his respects to the man they'd never gotten a chance to bury. He fought with himself for a moment, not sure if he should tell her, when he felt her fingers tighten around his, bringing him back from the past. He focused on her again and she asked quietly, "Was it my dad?"

He shook his head, decision made, "Nah, we had to run before we got a chance to bury him. It wasn't someone we knew, just some stranger. There was words though, on the head stone, said Beloved Father. Guess it caught your attention. Gave us a chance to remember 'em, say our goodbyes."

She looked away for a moment and he wondered what she was thinking about before she looked back at him, blue eyes sad. After a moment she whispered softly, "I wish I could remember him."

Daryl nodded, looking down at their interlocked hands. After a moment he replied, "He was a good man, you dad." He met her eyes and she smiled, silently telling him she was okay, so he went on, "He was a farmer and a retired vet, knew a lot about medicine and stuff. Kept our group healthy, helped Lori with her pregnancy. He believed in God, told us all to have faith, even when things got bad. He looked out for you and your sister, kept you safe. Man lost a leg and kept fighting to keep going for you and Maggie." He watched her face as he spoke, noting the silvery gleam of tears starting to pool in her eyes. "You're a lot like 'em," He said after a moment, "You took a lot of what he showed you, what he taught you, and used it to keep yourself alive when we was runnin', after when we lost everythin'." He smiled a little at her, "You kept me goin', helped me move past some heavy shit from my past." Their eyes locked and neither looked away. Daryl wished he had the words to explain, to tell her how much she had changed him, made him a better person. Instead he just stared at her, holding her gaze just like he'd done at the table in the funeral home, words left unspoken and lodged in his throat.

After a moment, Morgan cleared his throat and patted Beth's shoulder, "You're done." She blinked and smiled sheepishly at Daryl before releasing his hand. Daryl mentally smacked himself as he watched her pull away, the moment lost again. She turned to face Morgan and Daryl focused his attention on him as well, waiting for a report. Morgan gathered the discarded gauze as he spoke, "It looks good, a little red maybe. I cleaned it as best I could, put some ointment on it, and a fresh layer of gauze and tape. We should probably check it again in a few days, change it out. I think the stitches are okay for now, maybe given them a few more weeks then we'll take them out."

Beth beamed and replied, "Sounds good to me. I don't want it to get infected so I'll do as much as I can to keep it clean." She glanced at Daryl, gauging his reaction and he nodded at her, agreeing.

Morgan nodded and moved away, stowing the supplies in his bag before taking his seat again in the lounge chair by the door. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes, then focused on the two of them. Beth moved to sit with her back against the wall but Daryl stayed where he was this time, not moving away. He saw her glance at him, as if expecting him to move, but when he didn't he noted that she smiled to herself and was relieved that she didn't seem uncomfortable with having him so close.

After a moment Morgan stated, "I think we should start out tomorrow, try to find Rick's group." He looked at Daryl and said, "From what you've said they're not far. We find a car and we could be with them in a day. We have supplies now and shelter but a more fortified location with more people is always gonna be safer." He looked at Beth and smiled, "Plus, I think they all deserve to find out about miracle girl here as soon as possible."

Beth smiled a little in response before glancing at Daryl. He met her eyes, remembering their earlier conversation, and he nodded before returning his gaze to Morgan. "Alright with me. No reason for us to hang around here as long as Beth's okay with it. Rick might need to move on and it'll be easier for us if we can catch up to them sooner rather than later."

Beth nodded, looking a little far away, and added, "I'm feeling better and we've been resting for a while now. Probably a good time to get on the road."

"Good," Morgan replied, looking between them, "That's settled then." He leaned back in his chair, reaching for the light to turn it off, "Better turn in. Long day tomorrow. We can make a plan in the morning as we get ready to go." The cabin went dark and he turned in his chair, curling up to sleep.

Beth moved to lay down and glanced at Daryl, "Will you stay here with me? You need a good night's sleep for tomorrow and I hate the idea of you sleeping on the floor." He looked at her wide eyes, and nodded, laying down next to her on his back but keeping his distance. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye and she settled down, curling up on her side again facing him. He threw an arm over his eyes, sighing deeply. "Good night, Daryl," he heard her whisper and he opened an eye to glance at her, noting her closed eyes and relaxed expression.

"Night, Beth," He replied quietly and watched as her lips curved into a small smile.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So this chapter is a little slow but I'm leading up to something, I promise! Things are good right now but I predict some trouble on the road for this little group of survivors…Just a little teaser for things to come! As always, a million thanks for reading and following! Can't even begin to express how grateful I am to each of you for every follow, favorite, and review. Also, just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone who has ever left me a review. Each one made my day and made me even more eager to share this story with you all! I've read each one about a million times and they make me just want to write even more for you all! So a sincere thank you to each one of you, this story is still going today thanks to you.

Beth found it hard to sleep. Nightmares tormented her every time she closed her eyes and the oblivion of deep sleep eluded her. She'd doze off and find herself back in that coffin, screaming until her voice was gone. The wooden walls would give way to metal and suddenly she was locked in the trunk of a car, unable to get free from the captors who'd taken her away from…someone. She didn't know who but her heart ached painfully in the dream, enough to bring her to full wakefulness once more. She opened her eyes again and focused on Daryl for what felt like the millionth time that night. He hadn't moved at all, his arm still tossed over his eyes, breathing slow and even. She focused on his face, relaxed in sleep, and finally gave up. She edged closer to him, moving quietly so she wouldn't disturb him, stopping when she could feel the steady, warm heat radiating from his body. It'd be enough to tell her he was there beside her, to maybe let her mind feel secure enough to let her rest. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of leather and sweat, dirt and trees, and felt herself relax a little for the first time that night. Her mind slipped into the waiting darkness but still she found herself screaming, scraping nails against wood then metal, feeling terrible fear and then heart breaking loss. She could hear a hoarse, deep voice shouting her name in panicked desperation. She woke again suddenly with a slight gasp, the anguished cry echoing in her mind. She breathed in, trying to slow her heart rate, and reminded herself she was safe. She could feel him still lying beside her, could smell him and hear his breathing close by. Finally the dreams slipped away and she slept deeply, her mind acknowledging the confirmation of her senses that she was protected and safe, that someone watched over her as she slept.

When she woke again light was filtering in from behind the blanket that covered the window and she immediately noted that Daryl was sitting up, legs bent, facing her. His blue eyes met hers for a moment before he looked away quickly. She sat up slowly, not wanting a repeat of the previous day's painful episode, and smiled shyly at him, "Hey." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "Did I sleep too long?"

Daryl shrugged looking down at the knife he fiddled with whenever they spoke, "Nah, it ain't long past dawn." He looked up to meet her eyes and gestured a little saying, "You can sleep more if you want. Don't have to get on the road yet. Me and Morgan can take care of packin' up everythin'."

Beth shook her head firmly, pulling her hair tie loose from her hair and combing through it quickly with her fingers before drawing it up into a neater ponytail again. "I'm okay. I don't need to sleep anymore. I want to help." She noticed Daryl looked away quickly when she glanced up at him to meet his eyes and she smiled a little to herself, not saying anything. She bit her lip for a moment, thinking about the way he was refusing to meet her eyes and had been put more distance between them after waking to find she had moved closer during the night. After a second she added, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night, getting so close."

His eyes met hers and he stared at her for a moment before looking away to shrug again, "Didn't mind none." He toyed with the knife, keeping his focus away from her, and asked softly, "Were you cold or somethin'? I could've got a blanket or somethin' for you."

"I was okay," Beth responded, feeling a little silly. She smiled sheepishly and added, "I kept having these dreams… I guess being a little closer to you helped. Every time I woke up and heard you breathin' I knew I was okay and I could sleep again."

He glanced up at her for a moment, chewing his lip, and shrugged again. Beth wished she knew what he was thinking. She could tell he was uncomfortable and she didn't want to make things harder for him. Despite their emotional reunion and her level of comfort with him that seemed natural, she didn't really know him. He obviously knew her but seemed reluctant to say much about their shared past as if it caused him too much pain. She didn't want him to pull away, to close himself off from her. She was beginning to feel like he was opening up, like she was close to finding out something important, and she was afraid that at any moment she'd do something to make him shut down. She watched as he rose to his feet slowly, mumbling something about going outside to help Morgan, and he disappeared out the door.

Beth got herself together, splashing some freezing water from the kitchen sink on her face and using some of it to wash her arms a little, cleaning them of the caked dirt and dust from traveling. The cast was disgusting at this point, dark with dirt and sweat, and she wished she could be rid of it. The lingering ache though told her she still needed it and she glared at it a little angrily. Another liability, another injury to mend. Why did Daryl and Morgan even bother with her? They could've found Rick by now, been on their way to a reunion with their family, but they remained here with her while she recovered. She was grateful for them, of course she was, but she also couldn't help but feel guilty too. She pushed the thoughts away stubbornly and determined not to dwell on it. She'd do as much as she could to pull her own weight and take care of herself so Daryl and Morgan wouldn't have to worry about her in addition to everything else they faced.

She stepped outside, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her cheeks, and saw Morgan trudging through the trees towards them. He waved a greeting to Beth and stopped in front of her, Daryl coming from around the side of the cabin, crossbow slung over a shoulder and cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"Did some scouting up to the road. Didn't see much, should be easy going to get to the road. We can walk along it till we find a car, use the trees for cover." He pulled a map from a front zippered pocket of his worn jacket and handed it to Daryl, who put the cigarette in his mouth and accepted it, looking it over. "Where abouts to you think Rick and them is?" Morgan asked, pointing to a spot on the map, "I figured we're about here. Any idea which way we need to go?"

Daryl studied the map in silence, turning it in his hands as he traced the lines marking roads and counties. Finally he grunted, "Here." He pointed to a location on the map northwest of them and added, "Remember that river that ran through there. The storm had the banks running high." He looked up at Morgan, returning the map and taking another drag on the cigarette, "The place we found in on the outskirts of that little town."

Morgan nodded, studying the area Daryl had pointed out. Finally he determined, "So we take this road here, follow it north till it forks then head west. That'll take us there." He looked up, glancing between Daryl and Beth as if confirming their agreement, and when neither spoke up with concerns or protests he nodded firmly, stowing the map back in his pocket. "That's how we'll go then." He looked at Beth and asked gently, "You feeling okay today, Beth?"

Beth felt her face warm a little, feeling a little embarrassed that he had to ask, but nodded, "Yeah, I feel fine. Probably take a few aspirin before we leave to help but I think I'm healin' up alright."

"You sure are, miracle girl," Morgan replied with a smile. "Let's get goin' then. Don't want to burn more daylight then we gotta."

They gathered the supplies Morgan had brought with him, compiling them into three makeshift backpacks. Beth knew Daryl's and Morgan's were heavier than hers but she didn't say anything. She'd have a hard enough time keeping up without adding extra weight. After they had gathered their things and Daryl silently helped Beth don her backpack and made sure it sat comfortably against her shoulders. They left the interior of the hut and Beth turned to take one last look around the small cabin. She'd grown found of the little shack in the short time they'd stayed there, feeling like it was her home in a way. It had offered her shelter after she'd fled from Carla, giving her clean water to drink and canned goods to eat, even a bed. It had brought her Morgan and then Daryl. She'd been happy here, safe and able to take some time to rest and heal. She was sad to have to say goodbye, biting her lip as she turned away to follow Morgan into the surrounding trees. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her as she walked past but she didn't look at him. He knew she was hesitant to leave, felt like it was asking for too much to want to find their family, so he left her alone, walking silently behind her as the little cabin faded into the trees behind them.

They walked until they hit the road, Morgan leading with Beth close behind and Daryl bringing up the rear. Their formation served a few purposes, letting Morgan scout ahead and leaving Daryl to keep an eye on anything that followed while also keeping an eye on Beth before him, keeping pace with her so she didn't feel the need to rush and wouldn't get left behind. Beth glanced over her shoulder every so often at him, noting that his eyes seemed to always be close to her person, and she felt safe with Daryl protecting her back. She focused on Morgan ahead, sweeping her eyes through the trees around him for any dangers he might not have seen. When they finally reached the road, they paused. She knew they did it for her but she didn't care as she slumped against a tree, keeping the backpack on in case they needed to move. She carried her broomstick again, using it to balance her a little since her steps were still uncoordinated and clumsy, and the knife she'd found at the convenience store was tucked securely into her boot. Daryl had given her a knife to wear at her hip, a large hunting knife that felt somehow familiar in her hand. When he'd offered it she'd wondered why she got a feeling of deja vu when she'd held it but when she'd glanced at him with a questioning look he'd only stared at her for a long moment before looking away uncomfortably. She was glad to have the extra weapon, despite where it may have come from, and she pulled at it slightly as she rested, making sure it would pull freely from the sheath without getting stuck. Daryl paced along the road, eyes never resting as he scanned their surroundings. Morgan consulted the map for a moment before glancing at Beth. "You good?"

She met his eyes and nodded, getting to her feet. Daryl watched her and she knew he was looking for any sign that she needed to rest more, that he would stop her the moment he thought she was pushing herself too much. She met his eyes once she was on her feet again and stated firmly, "I'm fine. Let's go."

They headed down the road, staying in the trees for cover, and soon were back at the small convenience store Beth had searched a few days previously. They didn't go inside this time, instead Morgan and Daryl searched through the few cars in the lot outside, trying to find one with a good battery and fuel they could use for their journey. Beth stood with her back to them, keeping an eye on the road. She put a large portion of her weight on the broom, using it to keep herself upright as she felt the familiar twinges of pain starting in her head. A few minutes passed and Daryl moved to stand next to her. She glanced at him, hoping he had good news, "Any luck?"

He looked off to the side for a moment before glancing at her, meeting her eyes. He paused a moment then shook his head, "Nah, just have to keep lookin' is all."

Beth tried not to let the disappointment she felt register in her face. She had really hoped they'd be able to find a car sooner rather than later, especially now that her head ache was making a comeback. She tried to pull off a convincing smile as she nodded, "Right, we just need to have a little faith." Daryl's eyes snapped to meet hers, a strange look on his face. Beth turned to face him a little, wondering what she'd said, what she'd done wrong. "Daryl," She said, feeling anxious at the expression on his face, "What? What'd I do?" He seemed to shake himself a little, pulling his eyes away to look at his feet. He grumbled something unintelligible, which Beth had come to understand as his way of brushing off something he didn't want to say. Beth reached out to touch his arm gently and he met her eyes again. "Please," She said quietly, "Just tell me."

He just stared at her and Beth felt her heart flutter for a moment before he finally replied gruffly, "'S nothin', just…somethin' you used to say sometimes."

Beth blinked a little, wondering why an old saying would affect him so much, "Okay…so, what'd I use to say?"

He smiled a little then, just a small upturning at the corner of his lips, "You use to tell me to have a little faith."

"Oh," Beth said quietly and she noticed that he flinched a little at the single syllable. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and stood back a little. "Sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

He shrugged and straightened a little, "You didn't. Guess I'm still gettin' used to havin' you around again. Still react to things like you's still gone."

Beth smiled a little and bobbed her head in understanding, "That makes sense." She moved to bump him in the shoulder a little, which made his smile return and made her own broaden. "Hey, don't keep that stuff from me, okay? I want to know what I was like, what little things I used to say or do. Maybe something will trigger something and I'll remember more." He nodded, glancing sideways at her to meet her eyes. She was so delighted that he seemed open to the idea of revealing more of who she used to be that she blurted out, "Was there anything else I used to do or say?" She blushed a little, not wanting to imply that he'd been paying much attention to her back then, and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "I mean, anything you can remember. I don't know how close we were…"

"You sang," Daryl said quietly, looking across the road into the trees, eyes far away for a moment. He glanced at her and cleared his throat a little, "Used to sing all the time."

Beth beamed, a little surprised at the revelation that she was a singer, "Really? What'd I use to sing?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, guess whatever was in your head. There was one about a glass, something about sayin' good night." Beth watched as Daryl's face turned a little red, obviously uncomfortable. He flicked his wrist at the ground and said hurriedly, "You sang it with Maggie, she'll remember."

Beth tried to hide her delight and looked away, following his gaze to look into the trees across the road, "I'll have to ask her then, when we find them." She wanted to ask him something else but wasn't sure if she should. Finally, she sucked up the courage and turned to face him asking boldly, "Did you like it, my singing?"

Daryl looked at her sharply then focused on the ground, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He grunted a little, "Didn't at first, thought it was dumb, but after a while…" He looked at her, meeting her eyes and she could see them soften a little as he remembered, "After a while…it was nice."

Beth felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest as she grinned. She tried to keep her emotions to herself, though, not wanting to embarrass him further, "Good, glad I didn't sing out of key or something, driving everyone crazy."

"Nah, you have a good voice," He said, and she could tell he had spoken the words without thinking from the way he kept his eyes from hers and how his face turned a little red. She bit her lip to keep her lips from spreading into another smile and glanced over her shoulder at Morgan, who was leaning against a car watching them intently.

"Guess we should keep moving," Beth said quietly, snapping back to reality.

Daryl, clearly relieved to change the subject, glanced at her, "You okay to keep goin'?"

Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it was a legitimate question, and answered honestly, "I'm feel okay mostly. Had a little pain right before we stopped but it's going away now. If it starts to come back I'll take more aspirin."

He bobbed his head once, "Alright. If it gets worse, tell me. I don't care if we's ten feet from Rick's door, we' can stop. Ain't no rush."

Beth met his eyes, feeling that mixture of guilt and stubbornness again. Finally she agreed, "Okay."

"You two about ready to keep moving?" Morgan called, voice carrying but not loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

Beth turned a gave him a smile, "Sure, let's go." She followed him out of the parking lot and down the road, heading into the trees again, Daryl's steady footsteps landing softly behind her once more.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I wasn't planning to post the new chapter until tomorrow evening sometime but this just flew out of me! I hope you enjoy! It's a little slow moving right now but the next chapter will definitely move things forward...I have plans... *author laugh of evil* Thank you again to everyone for reading and supporting this story! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite! I'm completely amazed every time I get that little ding on my phone that signals a new follower/favorite/review and I do a little happy dance for each one, not even kidding. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

The trio walked for most of the day, taking it slow and stopping to rest frequently. They'd been unable to find a salvageable car so they were forced to continue on foot. Daryl found himself focusing more on Beth than on their surroundings, something he had to force himself to correct constantly. He knew part of him was always aware, always alert, but the risk of being caught unawares was very real out here in the open. Still, he noted a general slowing in Beth's pace, her feet dragging a little more than when they'd first started, and she was leaning more and more of her weight on that broomstick she carried. When they stopped she collapsed gratefully, often not even looking for a good place to sit before she fell to the ground. Daryl could feel a frustration growing in his chest. He hated that so far he'd been unable to provide for her, that she'd had to push herself this far physically and he'd been unable to provide a safer, easier way to get her back to their family. He'd offered her another piggy back, pulling the heavy bags around to hang off his chest, but she'd declined, saying he would need to be uninhibited in case they came across a walker or another group of people. To her credit, she hadn't complained once and hadn't asked them to slow down, even though they did so anyway without even discussing it. She'd kept moving, steadfastly putting one foot in front of the other, smiling occasionally over her shoulder at him. He marveled at her, her ability to stay smiling when she was being forced to walk for an entire day bearing a head wound and obvious brain trauma that had stolen her memories and her mobility. Still, he wasn't really surprised that his Beth would act this way. She was tough, tougher than most people knew or understood, and he knew it'd take a lot more than this to take her down, make her give up.

They stopped for a longer rest at an abandoned bar, checking the cars outside and again coming up empty handed. Daryl looked over at Morgan, crossbow in his hands, and nodded his head towards the door, "Wanna clear it?"

Morgan looked down at his machete, pulling it free, and nodded, "Yeah, might as well. Probably need to be findin' somewhere secure to hole up for the night." He looked over at Beth, who was showing her exhaustion on her face despite her protests that she was still okay. "You stay out here, make sure no one comes up on us while we are inside."

Beth nodded firmly, obviously happy to have a purpose, "Sure." She followed them to the doors, where Morgan banged loudly on the windows. They all waited in silence, listening for sounds of movement inside. Hearing nothing after several minutes, Daryl tried the door and found it locked. He shrugged at them and kicked the door open, door frame splintering loudly, and stepped aside for Morgan, who quickly darted inside.

Daryl glanced at Beth and said gruffly, "Be right back. You see anythin' holler loud as you can." Beth nodded, face serious and eyes meeting his. He paused a moment longer then nodded a little, disappearing into the bar. The interior was dim, most of the windows had been boarded up. He swung his crossbow around corners, peering down a hallway leading to restrooms. Morgan appeared from behind the bar that lead to the kitchen, nodding affirmation that the space was clear. Daryl focused on the hallway, stepping soundlessly into the dimness with Morgan following. Morgan opened the door to the men's restroom quickly and Daryl hurried inside, clearing the single stall. They stepped down the hall to the last remaining room, the women's restroom. Again Morgan opened the door and this time a frail walker in a long skirt burst out, snarling. Daryl quickly dispatched her with a bolt to the head before another walker followed her out. Daryl stepped aside and allowed Morgan to put down the second walker with a swift cut to the head with his machete. He put a boot to the walkers chest and shoved, letting the thing fall back into the restroom as his machete pulled free from its skull. Together they hauled the bodies into the restroom and closed the door again, satisfied that the bar was clear.

Daryl stepped back outside, finding Beth standing exactly where he left her and he swallowed the slight panic that had been rising inside his chest ever since he'd been forced to leave her alone, out of his sight. She smiled at him, oblivious to his worry, and asked cheerfully, "All clear?" He nodded, grunting unintelligibly. She turned and went inside, meeting Morgan at the bar.

"Not much back here. Looks like it's all been looted already," Morgan said, shuffling through drawers and cabinets.

"Never know," Beth replied, stepping behind the counter to help. "I found my little knife under a display of greeting cards at that gas station. We might still find somethin' good."

Daryl smiled to himself at her words. Typical Beth, ever optimistic. It used to annoy him, way back when, but then he'd grown used to it, had allowed it to seep into his soul and change the way he saw the world. When she'd been…taken from him he'd lost some of that and now he'd realized how much he'd missed it. Once again he acknowledged to himself that she'd been right, he'd definitely missed her when she was gone. She just hadn't known at that point when she'd said those words to him how much he would wind up missing her every smile, her every hum, her every breath. She looked up to see him watching her and gave him another smile, "What do you think, Daryl?"

He shrugged, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, looking around for something heavy to push against it, "Ain't gonna argue with you."

In the end they managed to find a few matchbooks and peppermints, not exactly a big score but that matches would come in handy. Morgan helped him push a heavy table against the front door and metal shelves against the back door that exited through the kitchen. They hunkered down behind the bar counter, using it to shield some of the light and any noise they might make from anything that might pass by outside. Morgan studied the map again, gauging their progress for the day.

"How'd we do?" Beth asked quietly, and Daryl noted a slight look of worry on her face, though she tried to conceal it with a small smile.

Morgan glanced up at her and then held up the map, pointing to their relative current location, "Not bad. We keep up this pace it'll only take a few more days on foot, probably half a day if we find a car." Beth nodded, focusing on the worn bracelets on her wrist, twirling them around anxiously. "Hey," Morgan said soothingly, causing her to look up to meet his eyes, "None of us is in any hurry. We get there when we get there. We move too fast we could get hurt or get caught in a bad situation. Slow and steady, miracle girl. Slow and steady wins the race." He smiled at her and after a moment she returned it, a genuine look of relief on her face.

"I just…" She looked down again, then glanced up at Daryl, "I hate feeling like I'm slowing you down."

Daryl shifted a little and murmured, "Only reason I'm here is for you. Wouldn't make sense to just leave you."

She smirked at that, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, "You're so clingy, Daryl." He returned her smirk, relieved that she wasn't making a big deal out of what he'd said. He'd meant it but he'd felt his face heat up after the words had fallen out of his mouth. Beth must have noticed and instead of embarrassing him she'd let him off easy with a clever remark. He met her eyes after a moment and noted a certain sincerity and gratitude in them and he hoped his said the same. He'd found that after traveling with Beth for a while he'd been able to read her a little better through her eyes, find out what she was feeling through more than her words. Beth generally said what she meant but her eyes always seemed to show him more, like he was seeing a little bit of her heart in their blue depths. Not being a man of many words, he'd found it easier to understand her then, the way she thought and why she did certain things. He didn't need her to speak or need to speak himself at that point and things were a little easier then…until he'd lost her. He pushed the thought away, standing quickly, and Beth looked up at him, looking a little worried. "You okay?" She asked.

He grunted, "Gonna check the windows again, make sure we're secure." She gave him a small smile and he added with a small flick of his wrist, "You go ahead and sleep. I can take watch." He didn't wait for her to reply before striding off to the other side of the small bar, putting some space between them before the inevitable rush of guilt hit him.

A few minutes later he felt a presence at his side. He didn't move his gaze away from the tiny gap between boards across the window, keeping his eyes focused on the parking lot outside. "She's worried about you," Morgan said quietly. "You keep pushing her away and she's gonna just keep comin' after you harder and harder."

Daryl shrugged, "I know. I just…can't. Not right now. Gotta get her back first."

Morgan nodded, following Daryl's gaze out the window, "I know. There'll be time, we can only hope anyways, but…she needs to know you're not gonna disappear on her. She's been through a lot, needs you to stay constant, you know what I mean?"

Daryl glanced at him quickly, "I ain't leavin' her."

Morgan smiled slightly and tried again, "I don't know what you both went through, seems like part of it was together, though. You're close, that much is obvious. Even if she can't remember why a part of her knows she can trust you…completely. Point is, you remember the past and she doesn't."

Daryl shifted his weight, glancing sidelong at Morgan before returning his gaze outside, expression hard, "She don't need to remember. Some heavy shit… Probably better off not knowin'."

"And that's what she's afraid of, I think," Morgan responded, sharp eyes focusing on Daryl's profile. "I think she can tell it was bad, whatever happened. She knows from the way you clam up, the way you hesitate to tell her anything. I think she's afraid to push you too hard because she's afraid you'll shut her out." He leaned forward slightly, making his point clear, "You need to be open, tell her anything she wants to know and be honest. If you don't, you'll lose her."

Daryl's head whipped round to face Morgan, feeling panic rise at his last words. Morgan smiled grimly and nodded slowly, "You get it now, huh?"

Daryl chewed his lip, not sure he did, but he nodded once, "Yeah." He looked down, focusing on his feet and added, "We was…alone together for a long time, took care of each other." He looked up at Morgan, wondering why he was saying any of this but seemingly unable to stop the words from flowing, "She brought me back from a dark place after…everythin'. She was taken and I…tried to find her but she was just gone." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the guilt rise as he muttered angrily, "Everythin' that happened to her, all the bad shit, almost dying, was because of me." He looked up to see Morgan's face registering a stubborn disbelief and Daryl angrily flicked his wrist towards Beth, whispering harshly, "Want me to tell her that?"

Morgan studied him carefully, let him vent and pace like a caged animal. Finally he spoke, voice quiet but stern, "I don't believe for a second that you willingly let anything happen to that girl," He said, pointing to Beth. "This guilt you carry, blaming yourself, it's gonna get you killed, make you stupid. Believe me, I know." A flash of pain crossed his face as Daryl met his eyes. He took a step forward, looking Daryl squarely in the eye and said, "You need to let it go. What's done is done and Beth is here, now. You need to be here too, for her." He paused a moment, eyes locked on Daryl's face, before stepping away, hands raised in mock surrender. "There. I said my piece. I'll stay out of it from now on." He smirked slightly and after a moment Daryl grunted, signaling no hard feelings. Morgan drifted back to the window and said over his shoulder quietly, "She's still awake. I'll take first watch."

Feeling dismissed, Daryl wandered back to where Beth lay behind the bar. He studied her for a moment, laying on her side facing away from him. He wished he had a pillow, blankets, something to offer her to make her comfortable. Just another way he had failed to provide for her, he supposed irritably.

"I can see you standing there," Beth whispered, her back still to him. He flinched and looked around, finally meeting her eyes in some mirrors behind the bar. She smirked at his reflection and finally sat up, turning to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked tired so he quickly moved to sit down across from her so she wouldn't feel like she needed to get up to talk to him.

"Hey," He said quietly, voice rough. He felt like a Class A creeper, watching her while she slept. "Sorry I snuck up on you like that."

She shrugged, "You don't scare me, Daryl. Kind of makes me feel safer, knowing you're there, keeping an eye on me." Her smile faltered a little and she bit her lip for a moment before asking, "What were you and Morgan arguing about?"

Daryl met her eyes for a moment before he shrugged, fingering a hole in his jeans as he replied, "Weren't arguin'. He was just…remindin' me of somethin'."

Beth looked intrigued, sitting up a little, "Well it looked bad from over here. What was he reminding you about?"

Daryl chewed his cheek, watching her for a moment before finally deciding to just tell her and let the chips fall where they may. Beth was tough, he knew, so he needed to have faith that she could handle the truth, "You."

"Me?" Beth asked, looking confused. She glanced down for a moment then met his eyes again, "I don't understand."

Daryl shifted on the floor, pulling his legs up so his knees were level with his chest. He took a breath and said quietly, "He reminded me to be straight when you start askin' questions about the past." He watched her face for her reaction and she still seemed confused so he added, "A lot of shit happened, Beth, bad shit. I don't want to remember it, wish you didn't have to, but when you're ready to know about it…I'll tell ya. Not goin' to hide anythin' from you."Beth watched him with wide eyes as he spoke and when he finished she nodded slowly, offering a small smile. Finally she spoke softly, "Thanks, Daryl." He nodded once, looking down again. He felt her edge closer to him and flinched when he felt her start to wrap her arms around him. After an awkward moment he reciprocated, allowing her to fall against him and pulling her slightly closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm not ready to know everythin' yet but…" She leaned back slightly to look him in the eye and added, "I'm not afraid to know about it, Daryl. It brought me here, with you, and…I'm okay with that." He nodded once and she laid her head down again.

He leaned his head back against the bar, feeling like a weight had lifted. He was glad to know that the time hadn't come yet for her to know about their past, that she didn't feel ready. He was pretty sure when she found out that he'd lost her, found her, then let her get shot, she wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way again. She'd see the failure he was, not the savior she imagined. No, he wasn't in any hurry for that to happen. He'd just got her back and he definitely wasn't in any hurry to lose her again.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: 100 Followers! I'm so completely blown away! I can't even begin to express my gratitude to everyone for reading and following this story. I'm so very grateful to each one of you. Bethyl fandom, you rock! I almost didn't post this because it's so short. There's more that needs to happen in this scene but for some reason I just got stuck. Hopefully I'll get over this roadblock and we'll be back on our way soon. I kind of have it figured out already but I need some time to get it written...Anyway as a reward and huge thank you for 100 follows I'm posting this chapter a little early! Hope you enjoy!

Beth woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and shivering. She felt like she was about to be sick and she fought to keep what little food she'd eaten in her stomach. Her head pounded like a tiny person wielding a sledgehammer was working his way out of her skull. She could feel her heart racing, pulse throbbing through every inch of her body, and the more she became alert and awake the harder she found it to breathe. Around the edge of the bar she could see Morgan's silhouette in the moonlight that filtered through the windows across the room and she glanced around, frantically trying to find Daryl. She needed help and Morgan was too far away for her to get his attention. She saw Daryl sleeping a few feet away, near her feet, arm thrown over his eyes in his usual pose. "Da…" She tried, lungs fighting for air. She tried to slow her breathing, to take it slow and conserve air so she could cry out for help. "Daryl," She managed at last, her voice breathless and carried away almost instantly in the night stillness.

Much to her surprise, he heard her, sitting up quickly and looking at her, eyes wide in panic and muscles instantly tensed as he moved to her quickly, "Beth? You alright?" She finally gave up trying to rise to a sitting position, collapsing as dizziness consumed her and closing her eyes as she tried to focus on slowing her breathing. She instantly felt Daryl's cool palm on her forehead and shivered like he'd placed ice on her face. "Shit Beth, you're burnin' up." She opened her eyes to look at him, wanting to tell him that she was fine but knowing it just wasn't true, not this time. He stood up quickly and called out to Morgan, "Hey, somethin' ain't right over here!"

Morgan suddenly appeared around the edge of the bar and fell to his knees beside Beth, reaching a palm out to touch her forehead. It felt like he'd doused her in ice and the shivers intensified, her teeth chattering painfully as she fought to keep herself from shaking. He withdrew his hand immediately and reached for her wrist, placing fingers lightly against her pulse points. Beth watched as his eyes narrowed in concern and he looked up at Daryl. Beth followed his gaze and felt her heart break for the man before her. Daryl looked lost, glancing between her and Morgan, unable to do anything, not understanding what was happening. "The hell's goin' on?" He asked angrily, voice rough. Beth wanted to reach for him, tell him not to worry, but every effort suddenly felt monumentally difficult.

She focused her eyes on Morgan again but he kept his gaze fixed on Daryl, "I'd say infection, she may be septic."

Daryl practically growled, "What the hell's that mean?"

Morgan glanced down at Beth and his face was set, a deep frown of concern on his face, "Means the wound in her head got infected and the infection has traveled into her bloodstream. If we don't stop it it'll spread throughout her body and cause some real problems. Given her rapid heart beat and breathing in addition to the high fever, I'd say it's probably already gone too far."

Daryl stood up quickly, turning away and running a hand agitatedly through his hair before spinning around to yell angrily at Morgan, "The hell is has! What don't you do somethin'? You got all that fancy medical shit we been carryin', do somethin' with it!"

Morgan stood, moving slowly, and faced him squarely, "I would if I could." His voice was taut and Beth could hear the tension and fear in his voice. She wanted to yell at them both, tell Daryl to calm down and Morgan to tell her what was happening, but she still couldn't catch her breath. Instead she had to watch helplessly as Daryl fell apart before her eyes. He spun away, kicking the bar before falling to his knees with his back to her, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Beth watched desperately and finally asked in a breathless voice, "Why?"

Morgan turned at the sound of her voice and knelt down again, taking her hand to feel for her heart beat again, "Why what, miracle girl?"

Beth swallowed, fighting to speak as her lungs burned for air and finally managed, "Why…can't…you?"

Morgan frowned for a minute before understanding dawned. He looked down at her sadly and answered, "You need antibiotics. I don't got any."

Daryl turned to look at them finally, eyes shadowed by the fringe of his hair. "Would that help her," He asked quietly, voice heavy with anticipation. He looked at Morgan who nodded slowly, then stated stiffly, "I'll go find some then."

Morgan looked at Beth, frown remaining, "People must've made a beeline for all the medical supplies first because I've been looking ever since this thing started and haven't been able to find anything. Checked every store, pharmacy, clinic, whatever this side of Atlanta and haven't found a single dose."

Daryl didn't look deterred and instead stood, looping his crossbow over his shoulder, "Don't matter. I'll look again, won't stop till I find something or I'm dead."

Beth finally managed to lift her arm, reaching for him, "Daryl…no."

He moved to kneel down next to her, finally taking her hand in his as he met her eyes with steely determination, "It ain't gonna be like this, Beth. You ain't gonna…" His voice broke slightly and he looked away. Beth squeezed his hand as much as she could, wishing she could get enough air in her lungs to tell him not to go, not to risk his own life for hers.

"I'll go," Morgan said, seeming to read the distress on her face. That wasn't okay with her either. She didn't want either one of them putting themselves in danger for her. "I know where I've already looked, probably have a better chance of finding something we can use."

Daryl shook his head stubbornly, "Can't let you go out there alone."

Morgan pointed out, "That's what you were about to do. I've been on my own a hell of a lot longer than you. I know how to watch my own back." They stared at each other for a moment, neither seeming to want to give in, and finally Morgan added, "You need to stay here, for Beth. She needs you more than she needs me."

Daryl broke their staring contest, eyes focusing on Beth instead. She saw something break inside him in that moment as he nodded once, agreeing to let Morgan go and forcing him stay behind, helpless. Morgan nodded too, although Daryl didn't seem to notice, and said, "I'll go at first light. No sense in jumping the gun and getting killed because I rushed." Daryl nodded once again, slowly moving to get comfortable on the ground near Beth, eyes on her face. She couldn't read him, like a part of him was closed off from her view. It felt like she'd lost him somehow and it scared her.

"No…please…" Beth tried to beg, not wanting Daryl to close himself off and not wanting Morgan to put himself at risk. Off all the time's to be rendered helpless and unable to talk! Daryl's eyes stayed steady, focusing on hers, noting her panic and the fear that surely read in her eyes.

After a moment he responded quietly, voice full of gravel, "This ain't happenin', Beth. Ain't gonna let it. If I gotta burn down this whole damn world, you ain't gonna die." His voice was quiet but there was steel behind it. She wanted to remind him that there was little the could do to fight nature, to fight against an unseen attacker, but she knew he'd never stop fighting for her, not even in the face of such incredible odds. She stared into his eyes and finally bit her lip, nodding firmly in agreement. If he was willing to fight, willing to put everything on the line for her, then she would fight for him, she'd beat this infection and keep on living. With Daryl by her side, putting all his faith in her, she felt strong. There eyes held for a moment then Daryl looked away, saying gruffly, "Try to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you."

Beth acknowledged to herself that she did feel exceptionally exhausted and allowed her eyes to close slowly, losing the fight to stay awake and alert. The pain was still tiptoeing the line between bearable and unbearable and the nausea was still making her stomach flip. The best and only thing she could do at this moment was rest and hope her body's immune system had enough strength left to fight.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to post...been wrestling with it for a while and this week sort of got away from me. Hope it's worth the wait! It's a little angsty but I feel like it addresses something Daryl has been worried about for awhile. It needed to be written and I hope you all enjoy. Again thank you for the follows/favorites/views/reviews! I can't even begin to tell you how much this experience has meant to me. Having such a positive response to my writing has made me a more confident writer and encouraged me so much. Thank you truly from the bottom of my heart!

As soon as the sky lightened into a pale purple, Daryl saw Morgan off, watching the older man disappear down the road with his machete in hand and a backpack of supplies to keep him going covering his back. Daryl hated this. Hated that he'd been unable to go himself, hated that Morgan was alone now. He felt so damn helpless. All he could do was wait, sit by Beth's side and watch her slowly fade before his eyes. She'd slept fitfully through the remainder of the night, struggling to find a comfortable position on the hard floor. Daryl had finally helped her situate herself so her head could rest in his lap, cushioned against his wadded up jacket that he'd fashioned into a pillow. She'd slept better then, waking less and her breathing had slowed. At first that had made him panic, afraid she was slipping away as he held her, but Morgan had assured him that it was good, that it showed that her body was still fighting. So Daryl had watched over her, waiting and staying still so she could sleep even though all he wanted to do was take action. He wanted to tear through every house, every store, every car until he found the medications Beth needed so badly. He wanted to be the one to save her, to provide for her, to keep her healthy and happy. It killed him a little bit every moment that he sat idle even if a the rest of him was just relieved to memorize Beth's face as she slept, counting her breaths and marveling at his good fortune that he'd gotten a little more time with her. He wasn't giving up on her, though. He knew she could fight this and she had told him with a simple nod before she had fallen asleep that she'd keep fighting and he believed her. Beth wasn't going to give up so neither was he.

Before he'd left, Daryl had given Morgan specific instructions on how to get to Rick and the rest of their family. If push came to shove he could find them, if they were still at the house where Daryl had left them, and maybe they would have found medicine by now. They at least had vehicles and Morgan could borrow one if he was unable to find a working car before then. Help wasn't too far away if Beth could just hold on for another day.

Daryl stepped back inside the bar once Morgan had disappeared from sight around a bend in the road, closing the door and barricading it again. He stepped around the bar to check on Beth and was surprised to see her eyes open, seeming alert. He went to her quickly, bending down and reaching for her hand without thinking. She squeezed his hand lightly and smiled weakly at him, "Hey."

"Hey," He replied, so relieved to hear her voice again that he could barely speak himself. He cleared his throat a little and asked, "How you feelin'?"

"My head hurts," Beth replied honestly, wincing a little, but she kept smiling as she added with a note of optimism that made his heart ache, "My heart stopped racin' so bad, though, and I can breathe better. Maybe I just needed to rest?" Her voice was tinged with hope and Daryl wasn't about to take that away from her by disagreeing.

Daryl shrugged a little, "Maybe. Still gonna get you some meds, though. Ain't a good idea to be goin' this long without having somethin' on hand."

"Yeah, that's true. What if something happened to you or Morgan?" He grunted in agreement, finding it amazing that she still worried about him and Morgan more than herself, despite everything. She frowned a little and tried to sit up. Daryl grumbled at her a little and forced her to stay down until she finally relaxed again with a stubborn look in her eye. "I'm doin' better, Daryl," She stated stubbornly.

"Ain't no where to go. Just stay put," He replied, equally stubborn.

She sighed in resignation, still too tired to put up a fight, and asked as she wiggled into a more comfortable position, "Where's Morgan?"

"Left a few minutes ago," He responded, watching as her eyes snapped to his. He watched for a moment as her face registered guilt and fear, and she looked away, blinking away sudden tears.

After a moment she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for. He wanted to go, for you," Daryl replied quietly, voice rough as he watched tears fall down her cheeks. He didn't know what to do, how to make her feel better, and it killed him inside to watch her cry.

"He shouldn't have to though," She replied with notable frustration in her voice, looking at Daryl again, meeting his eyes. "I should be stronger than this. No one should have to risk their lives for me." She raised a hand to brush the tears away angrily and continued, "I hate being so useless."

"Stop," Daryl replied, unwilling to let her continue to blame herself as he struggled to find words to express how wrong she was to think that.

"It's true," Beth insisted, voice firm and certain, "I've done nothing but put you and Morgan in danger since I woke up."

"Nah, we can take care of ourselves," Daryl insisted. "Morgan…well, I get the feelin' he was lookin' for somethin' to believe in and he found you. You…made him believe in good again." Beth smiled a little, but clearly not convinced, so he pressed, "You're everythin' to me, Beth." He felt heat rising in his face as she stared at him but he held her gaze, knowing now was not the time to be afraid. She needed to see this, needed to look into his eyes and realize how much he meant the words he had spoken. He waited patiently, feeling exposed but forcing himself not to look away.

After a moment she smiled, a true smile that made the room feel brighter. Daryl released the breath he'd unconsciously been holding and returned her smile as best he could, wishing he was better at this sort of thing. "So," She asked, looking a little hesitant but still smiling, "I've been wonderin' and now I…well I guess I need to know now…Were we….together before?"

Daryl blinked in surprise and looked away, "Uh…nah, not really. We left the prison together, after it fell. For a while we just kind of…existed together, you know? But then…you broke through." He met her eyes, saying quietly, "Made me want to live again. Guess you could say we was friends but…" He looked down at his hands for a moment before focusing on her face again, "It was more than that."

Beth looked a little surprised as she took in his words and Daryl felt his heart hammer anxiously in his chest. He was beginning to think that maybe it was a good thing he didn't talk much because he made an ass out of himself when he did but then she asked, "So…what happened? Did we ever become….more than friends?" She blushed a little as she waited, sky blue eyes watching his every move.

After a second he replied, "Nah, didn't get a chance…" He didn't want to explain why their friendship had ended to abruptly, right on the brink of becoming something more, at least for him, but he'd promised her he'd answer her honestly when she asked about the past. He clenched his jaw and waited.

Beth frowned a little at his response and he could tell she was reading the tension in him. Finally she asked quietly, "Why? What happened? You don't have to tell me if it's…bad but…I want to know what happened between us. I want to…understand what you felt."

"You sure?" He asked after a moment, studying her face and silently begging her to wait, to not ask him this now. She seemed to steel herself and finally she nodded firmly, waiting with her eyes fixed on his. "Alright, but I'm not gonna tell you everythin' right now. You don't need to know all the shit that happened, not yet." He waited and finally she nodded again, confirming her acceptance to the conditions he'd set. He took a breath and started, voice even and quiet as he remembered, "We was holed up in this funeral home, found a stash of food and everythin'. We were gonna stay a while, try to get along with whatever folks lived there. Herd came through, got inside because I was a dumb ass and opened the door." He winced, remembering and feeling the guilt wash over him all over again. If only he could go back to that moment, not open that door, maybe none of this would have happened. He opened his eyes and saw Beth watching him intently, face concerned. He went on, afraid that if he stopped he wouldn't be strong enough to go on, "I told you to get out, that I'd meet you up the road. Your ankle was messed up so I was gonna distract 'em while you got away. When I made it outside there was this car takin' off down the road. You had this bag that you always carried and it was lyin' on the ground next to the road. Put two and two together, figured they'd snatched you so I ran after it. Tracked the damn thing all night only to loose it at a four way crossing." He met her eyes, waiting for her to start hating him, or at least to finally be disappointed in him.

She sat up slowly, wincing a little, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. His mind raced as he tried to understand what she was doing, why she was moving closer rather than further away. "You ran all night after me?" He tried to shrug, remembering the absolute despair he'd felt at that crossing when he'd realized he'd lost her, when he'd been out of options and had fallen to the ground as much from sheer devastation as from exhaustion. She leaned back to look him in the face and smiled, a look of wonder on her face, "You're such an amazing man, Daryl. I'm so lucky to have met you."

He frowned at that, pushing her away slightly. She looked confused by his reaction but moved away, giving him space. After a second he stood angrily, running a hand through his hair as his temper grew. Finally he whirled around and spat, "Lucky? You was on that road alone because of me! You got takin' because of me! They took you and hurt you because of me!" He turned away from the look of shock and sadness on her face, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "You ain't lucky to have met me. You're lucky to have survived despite me." He placed both hands against the bar and leaned into his arms, letting his head fall as he felt the pain all over again. Reliving the past made his all come rushing back. She didn't know what had happened after that night, what she'd been through, how she'd died. And it was all his fault.

"Daryl," Beth's voice called to him from his side and he shook his head, shutting her out. She needed to stay away. He'd only hurt her again. What had he been thinking, screamin' at her? He needed her to understand that he wasn't good for her but he didn't know how so he yelled, made her cry again. He felt like shit. "Daryl," Beth's voice persisted and he heard her shuffling around as she rose then felt her hand rest gently on his arm. He flinched away from her touch, not looking at her.

"You need to lay back down," He grumbled, not wanting her to start feeling bad again because he couldn't keep his shit together.

Finally she spoke, voice steely, "You don't get to do this, Daryl. You don't get to shut me out because you blame yourself for stuff that happened that was out of your control. I won't let you." He could feel her watching him but he didn't look up. Couldn't stand to see her disappointment or her anger. "What would have happened if you hadn't distracted the herd so I could get away?" She pressed, pulling at his arm now, trying to force him to face her. He stood quickly, keeping his back to her, but their eyes met in one of the mirrors and suddenly he couldn't look away. She looked fiery, eyes blazing in fury, but not at him, not really. "You saved me in that moment. You could have died but you made sure I got out. What happened after that wasn't your fault. Maybe I could have run or maybe they were watchin' me the whole time and caught me unawares. I don't remember but it doesn't matter. I didn't die then because you chose to give me a chance to get away, knowing it would put you in danger. I'm still here, Daryl. I'm standing right in front of you. You didn't fail. Against everythin' the world has thrown at us you found me again and that's what matters more than anything else."

Her faced was flushed when he finally turned to face her, looking down at the tiny woman who still managed to force him to see the truth, despite his resolution to blame himself for everything that had gone wrong. She was telling him now to get past this, to let it go, and something small inside him uncurled and relaxed. She stood toe to toe with him for a moment, face set and stubborn, and then after a moment of silence she moved quickly to throw her arms around his neck again, hugging him so tightly he was amazed at her strength. "I'm here, Daryl, right here. Because of you, I'm still here." Slowly his arms slipped up to wrap around her and he buried his face against her shoulder, feeling her knock down the walls he'd been busy rebuilding since the hospital. A part of him would always blame himself for what happened but now, with Beth before him, in his arms and alive, he could start to move past it and let it go.

After a moment he felt her grip on his shoulders slack a little and he pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes started to glaze over. "Daryl, I…" She started to say but the words faded as she started to fall.

He caught her, holding her close as he helping her lie down again. He put the back of his hand to her forehead and almost flinched at the blaze of heat that met his skin. "Shit, Beth," he babbled, panicking. "What do I do?" His eyes scanned the bar, looking for an answer as Beth's eyes closed. Quickly he went for the water bottles, pouring some fresh water on the rag he kept in his back pocket and placing it against her face, dabbing at the patches of angry red that heralded the climbing fever. She shivered slightly but he kept the compress cool and wet and after a long time he watched in relief as she opened her eyes, slowly but focusing on him. He pulled the cloth back, "What do I do, Beth?"

"Aspirin'll help with the fever…" She said quietly, voice weak. Daryl reached for the bottle that rested close to Beth's pack, tossing two round, white pills into his palm.

"Gotta sit up some," He instructed quietly, reaching an arm around her shoulders to gently raise her up. She took the pills and placed them on her tongue before Daryl lifted the water to help her drink. She swallowed and gave him a small smile as she closed her eyes again.

"Can you…stay?" She mumbled as she started to drift away, fingers reaching out to grip his shirt and vest in her hands.

"Ain't goin' nowhere," He assured her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled a little at that and her face relaxed. "Ain't gonna let you go."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry this update was delayed. This chapter was hard for me to write so I really hope it came out okay! We're getting closer to a Beth/Family reunion! I'm super excited for it and for the exciting changes ahead for the group! Thank you to everyone for following and reviewing! You all keep me going, even to the point that I write almost 4,000 words in a few hours just so I can post an update for you all! You're very appreciated and loved!

Morgan kept to the road, using it as a guide as he headed in the general direction Daryl had indicated would lead to Rick and the rest of the group. He stayed in the trees, using the brush and foliage for cover as walkers ambled past on the road, shambling back and forth across the pavement like undead pinballs. He only encountered a few walkers in the woods, dispatching them quickly before they could make a sound and bring a whole herd down on him. Whenever he came upon a house or store he cleared it cautiously, taking his time and being extra careful since someone's survival other than his own was at risk. There weren't many structures along this stretch of road and even fewer cars, all with dead batteries or empty fuel tanks. The few places he did find that seemed worth searching were run down and devoid of anything worth saving, not a single bandage or pill to be found. Every time he was forced to leave yet another house empty handed he felt a surge of anxiety for Beth, worried that the young girl wouldn't make it much longer without medicine and knowing she was relying on him completely to find it for her. He didn't want to have to go back without the very thing that could save her and see her smile sadly as she thanked him for trying, because she would. She would be genuinely grateful and he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye to tell her he'd failed. He also couldn't stand to face Daryl if he didn't have a way to save Beth. The archer might break his neck, or he might hang just long enough to see Beth through her final hours before doing something reckless, bringing hell down on them in his grief, just wanting it to end. Morgan focused his attention on the rough terrain in front of him and kept moving at a steady pace, being careful to step carefully. He couldn't afford to be stupid now, not with so much depending on him staying alive. Tripping over his own feet or an obscured root because he was too distracted to pay attention or because he was rushing was not an option.

He spent most of the first day walking, searching the few houses he found and growing steadily more frustrated. At this point he was closer to Rick and his family than Beth and Daryl so Morgan decided that if he miraculously found a car that would run for any length of time he'd make for the fortified house where reinforcements and possibly medicine waited. They could help search for antibiotics while Morgan led a group back to his friends, hopefully in enough time to save Beth… or say goodbye. He forced the thought away almost as soon as it crossed his mind, refusing to accept it as a possible outcome. The girl was a walking miracle and Morgan would continue to believe in her ability to cheat death just a little bit longer.

As the sun started to slink slowly beyond the horizon, Morgan paused to consult the map. He thought he might have another half day on foot, maybe more if he found any houses to search. He didn't want to continue on tonight in the dark, knowing he'd be at a distinct disadvantage against the undead if he was unable to see more than a few feet in front of him. He'd need to find somewhere to hunker down for the night and soon. He glanced around, eyes scanning for a distant structure of a house and not finding anything. He started to walk again, keeping an eye out for something, anything, that'd offer him shelter for the night. Finally as the last bit of sunlight clung to the horizon he spied a car on the road, doors closed and windows rolled up and unbroken. He moved to it cautiously, listening for the shuffle of walkers approaching. He tapped the car's windows with his machete and when nothing leapt up at the windows he tried a door handle. It opened with an ear splitting screech and he winced, glancing around. The interior was blessedly devoid of walkers or decaying corpses so he climbed inside, closing the door firmly behind him. Amazingly he found the keys just under the driver's side floor mat, as if the original owner of the vehicle had meant to come back for it. Given the dirty exterior and abandoned appearance, Morgan guessed whoever they had been had never made it back and he felt almost grateful to them for at least leaving the keys behind when they'd left. He put them in the ignition, praying as he turned them slowly. The car gave a shudder as the engine turned over, coughing and sputtering before gaining momentum and coming to life. His face split into a grin as he shouted, "Yes!" Smacking his hands against the steering wheel with relief. He put the car in gear, finding just a little over half a tank of fuel remained. It'd be enough to get him to Rick's or at least close enough that'd he'd be able to make it to safety tonight. Feeling hopeful that maybe he might get help for Beth sooner rather than later he took off down the road, being careful not to accelerate too quickly so he could get as many miles out of the remaining fuel as possible.

As the sun fell and the sky grew black, the moon came out, full and very bright. It lit the road so he didn't need to use the headlights as he drove, thankful he didn't have to attract any more attention than was absolutely necessary. He drove carefully, straining his eyes to see ahead, looking for obstructions. A couple of times he dodged walkers that sprang up in his line of sight, swerving carefully to bypass them, not wanting to run the risk of damaging the car by hitting them. They moaned as he passed, arms outstretched as they tried to follow the speeding car. At one point a fallen tree blocked most of the road. He paused for a minute studying it before directing the car along the shoulder, hoping the ground wasn't still soft from the last rainfall. The car seemed to handle the impromptu off-roading just fine and he gave the dash a grateful pat as he drove on. He finally came to a fork in the road, pausing to consult the map. The little town that Daryl had pointed to was just on the other side of a little town due west of this location. Morgan headed to the left, keeping an eye out for street signs that would tell him how far away the town was.

Finally Morgan drove slowly into a small town, quaint storefronts lining a main street that followed a river, the same river Daryl mentioned having seen as they passed. This had to be the place. Morgan drove through it slowly, hoping to go unnoticed. He sped up again when he reached the other side, looking for the turn off Daryl had mentioned that would lead down a dirt driveway to the house. He slowed, knowing it must be close by, and finally caught a glimpse of a large antebellum peeking out between the trees. A driveway soon appeared and he turned down it slowly. He didn't want to alarm the inhabitants and he fought with himself for a moment before deciding it'd be best to alert them to his arrival, let them prepare however they felt best rather than be blind sided by a stranger walking up in the dark. He reached for the lights and flicked them on and off a few times as the car approached the house. He pulled to a stop next to the other cars, all pointing away from the house, rolled down the filthy window, and turned off the engine. He peered up at the porch, waiting for someone to approach, staying in the car. He hoped to God he had the right house.

The sharp clicking of a gun being cocked sounded in his left ear and he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel being pressed to his temple. He froze as he heard Rick's voice say slowly but with authority, "Put you hands slowly on the wheel and tell me how the hell you found this place." Morgan complied, slowly raising his hands and gripping the steering wheel as instructed. After a moment of silence, Rick pressed the gun harder to his head and demanded in a quiet voice, "You best answer my question."

"You're a hard man to find, Rick Grimes," Morgan said with a smile. The gun barrel at his temple a second longer before disappearing and Morgan took the opportunity to turn his face to look at his friend. Rick's eyes were wide with shock, his face bearing more lines than before, covered in a shaggy beard.

"Morgan?" Rick asked, voice disbelieving. "How in the…"

"Your man Daryl found me," Morgan answered, motioning to the door with a questioning look. "If you let me out now I'll tell you everything. Man, do I have a story for you."

Rick blinked and stepped back, gun lowered at his side but hand still gripping it tightly, always ready. As Morgan stepped out of the car, Rick pulled him into a rough hug. Morgan returned it, smacking him on the back companionably. "You're a sight for sore eyes, my friend," Morgan laughed as Rick pulled away, rubbing his eyes a little as he fought tears.

"Yeah, well, you're lookin' pretty good yourself," Rick joked but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "You said Daryl found you? Where is he?" Morgan noted the concern in his voice and the wild, panicked look in his eyes as the thought occurred to him that Daryl not being with him meant he was somewhere else, possibly lost, hurt, or… dead.

Morgan raised his hands, trying to ease his worry, "He's alright. Stayed behind with someone he met along the way." Morgan didn't know how to tell his friend that the girl he thought was dead was alive and well, at least the last time he'd seen her. He glanced around and asked, "I got something heavy to tell you, though. Can we go inside, talk somewhere privately? You might need to sit down for this."

Rick glanced back towards the house then raised a hand, obviously waving off whoever was watching from afar. He looked back at Morgan and shook his head, "No where private inside." He moved to lean against the car and Morgan stood before him. After a moment he added, "This is as good as it gets. If it's something bad you got to tell me it's probably best that not everyone know all at once. We just lost someone…close. Everyone is taking it pretty hard right now. Last thing I want to do is add to it."

Morgan nodded, looking down at his feet with a smile, "You're talking about Beth, right?"

Rick's eyes snapped to his when he looked up, a suspicious glint making Morgan feel slightly on edge. "How do you know about that?" Rick asked, voice telling him not to try to hide anything.

Morgan looked at him squarely and replied, "Because she's alive."

Rick stared, face almost blank in shock before he stood, pacing a little. Finally he faced Morgan, hands on his hips, and said sternly, "Ain't possible. We buried her." He shook his head, clenching his jaw for a minute, then took a step towards Morgan, looking him in the eye as he fiercely said, "She was shot in the head. You don't survive that."

Morgan shrugged and replied, "She did." Rick spun away, obviously not convinced, not wanting to believe it. Morgan stayed where he was and continued on, hoping some more detail would convince his friend of the truth, "She said she dug her way out of the grave, got inside a little house nearby. Some lady found her, realized she'd been shot, and tried to take her to some hospital in Atlanta. Beth got away, went into the woods and kept moving until she found this little hunting cabin. Holed up there for a bit then went on a supply run. She was being chased by walkers, almost overrun, when I came across her, following signs she'd made on the trees to help her find her way through the woods. Not long after Daryl shows up, had been tracking her since Atlanta. He couldn't believe it either."

Rick had turned slowly to watch him as he spoke, face going from disbelief to shock. After Morgan took a moment to pause, Rick said in a horrified voice, "God, what we did to her…we left her behind."

"You didn't know," Morgan replied, adding, "She doesn't blame you, just wants to get back to you all. She don't remember much, although Daryl seems to be able to bring some memories out of her, but she doesn't remember anything from before."

Rick shook his head, face still horrified, and replied, "Maggie isn't going to handle this well…"

Morgan frowned a little and asked, "Maggie her sister?" Rick nodded glumly and Morgan shrugged, "I can tell her, I can tell everyone. Don't need to fall to you, Rick."

"I'm their leader," Rick responded, shaking his head as he stared at the dirt, hands on his knees as he bent over with bitter disbelief. "Shit," He said sharply as he stood. He looked at Morgan then and frowned, "Why didn't she come with you, her and Daryl? Are they nearby?"

Morgan's face fell as he remembered, embarrassed to have forgotten for even a moment of the danger Beth was in, "Beth ain't doing well. Think she may have an infection. I didn't have meds, other than pain killers, and Daryl couldn't have left her side if he tried. Told them I'd go on a run, try to find something for the infections, antibiotics or something. Told them if I got close enough to y'all I'd get in touch, bring help."

Rick nodded, glancing back to the house, "We have meds, found some inside that might work. Eugene said they're broad spectrum antibiotics."

Morgan felt a wave of relief at the words, "Good, good. We need to get them to her as soon as possible."

Rick shook his head for a moment, clearly still in shock at the fact that Beth was still alive. Morgan took a slow step towards him and urged, "Rick, I know this is rough but we ain't got time to digest it just now. Beth needs help."

Rick met his eyes and nodded quickly, "Right. I'll grab Maggie. We can tell her what's going on while we're in the car. We can take one of our cars. We've managed to get them all gassed up in case we need to run. C'mon inside while I grab a few things and then we can go."

Morgan followed him up the front porch and into the house. A young man, Carl Morgan realized, met them in the foyer and Rick grabbed him as they passed, saying quietly, "I gotta go with Morgan. He found someone who needs our help. Daryl's with her right now. I need you to help Glenn hold down the fort while we're gone, alright?" Carl nodded solemnly, eyes full of questions but he stayed silent. Rick turned to him and asked, "Maggie upstairs?" When Carl nodded Rick told him to go wake her and tell her to grab her gear and head downstairs.

A tall woman with dreadlocks and a katana strapped to her back appeared next to Rick, looking at Morgan sharply as she asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Rick glanced at her then at Morgan before looking down as he packed some supplies quickly in a backpack, "Yeah."

Her eyes flared slightly as she whispered sharply, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Rick looked at her sharply, seeming to make a decision. He took a quick breath then whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Beth's alive. Daryl's with her but she's sick. I need to get medicine to her before she gets worse."

Michonne's eyes widened in shock and Rick leaned in close, adding, "I don't plan on telling anyone until we can get her back here, in case…" He looked away at that and said softly, "No sense in getting everyone's hopes up again, not like last time." He looked back at her and asked quietly, "Will you stay, help Carl and Glenn, keep my kids safe?"

Michonne met his eyes and after a tense moment nodded once, face softening, "Of course."

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and thanked her before sending her off the retrieve the antibiotics. Just then Maggie appeared at the top of the stairs with Glenn and Carl. She looked worried, green eyes wide. Rick waved her down the stairs and she came towards him, bag over her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on and who the hell is that?" Glenn whispered sharply. Rick told him the same thing he'd told Carl, that Daryl found someone that needed help and that he needed to hold down the fort while they were gone. Glenn glanced at Maggie then looked back at Rick sharply, "Why does Maggie need to go?" His eyes shot to Morgan as he stepped closer to Maggie protectively.

Rick glanced at Morgan then looked between Glenn and Maggie, finally responding, "She knows the person that needs our help. I'll tell her more in the car just…don't ask me too much right now, Glenn. Not…just not now."

Glenn looked confused as he looked at Maggie. She nodded slowly, giving him a small smile before kissing him briefly, "I'll be okay, promise." Glenn's concern only grew as he watched her step away, face set as she eyed Rick calmly, "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Rick gave her a nod before pointing to Morgan, "This is Morgan, he's an old friend. I'd trust him with my life, in fact I have in the past. He's going with us to lead us back to Daryl." Just then Michonne reappeared, silently handing Rick a small orange bottle with a white lid, face set. He thanked her then said to the small group, "Let's head out. Glenn, you, Michonne, and Carl take care of everyone. If you have to run be sure to leave us a trail to follow." He stared at his family for a moment before pulling Carl into a quick hug and giving Michonne and Glenn a nod.

Morgan led the way outside and Rick lead the way to a small SUV, climbing into the driver's seat. Morgan took the passenger seat, leaving Maggie to sit in the back. Rick started up the car and pulled out, glancing up into the rearview mirror as the house disappeared from view, the small form of Carl peering out from the front windows. Morgan gave him simple instructions back to the main road they would need to take to get back to the bar.

After a long silence, Maggie finally asked, "You going to tell me who it is we're going after?"

Rick's eyes met hers in the rearview mirror and she stared him down, obviously not okay with being kept in the dark and being forced to leave her husband in the middle of the night to drive off into the dark with Rick and a total stranger. Rick took a deep breath and met her eyes again in the rearview mirror and finally said, "You have to believe what I say is true, Maggie. I wouldn't lie, not about this. Alright?" She nodded, looking a little scared, swallowing hard. "It's Beth, Maggie. She's alive." He watched as Maggie's face froze then went white.

Finally she asked in a tremulous voice, "Are you serious?"

Rick nodded, and Morgan turned slightly to look at her over his shoulder, "Blonde hair, huge blue eyes. Optimistic, sweet, compassionate. Sound familiar?"

Maggie raised her hands suddenly to her mouth to suppress a sob, eyes huge and tears spilling down her cheeks as she started to hyperventilate. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," She whispered over and over again.

Rick let her react, focusing on driving for a while before meeting her eyes in the mirror again. After a moment he said, "I know, Maggie, I know. We left her behind, we thought she was dead. We can apologize when we get to her. I'm so sorry this happened and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to fix this but I need you to stay calm, try to breathe. She's alive, Maggie. It's a good thing."

"We left her, Rick," Maggie spat suddenly, eyes furious. "I left my own sister in a hole in the ground to rot! She's going to hate me!"

Morgan added cautiously, "She don't remember much. She's just grateful to be alive. Actually, sewing her wound up probably saved her life, kept the blood loss down. Burying kept her safe from walkers." He looked over his shoulder again and said quietly, "I promise you, she ain't mad. Would your sister ever hold a grudge, does that sound like her?"

Maggie met his eyes for a moment then smiled slightly, "No, that doesn't sound like Bethy. Oh my God, she's alive." Her smile broadened but her eyes were still confused and worried and she turned away to look out the window as she struggled with her new reality.

Rick looked at her in the mirror then glanced at Morgan before refocusing on the road. After a moment of silence he said steadily, "We get a second chance with her. It's a miracle. We're not going to waste it, not this time."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I kind of left you hanging and I swear I totally didn't mean to do that to you guys! I planned on updating on Sunday but then stuff happened and I couldn't write. I promise I'll try to not let this go so long without an update ever again! Hopefully this longer chapter will help! We're finally getting to some more reunions! Thank you to everyone for following/reading/reviewing! I really can't express how much it means to me to still have an audience after 19 chapters! Bethyl on, fellow fanfictioners!

It seemed like an eternity passed as Daryl sat with his back propped up against the bar, arms wrapped tightly around Beth as she slept, her head resting in the crook of his arm and fingers curled loosely in the dirty flannel of his shirt. His legs had fallen asleep a long time ago and his back ached something fierce but he didn't dare move, not wanting to wake her since she had finally been able to sleep soundly for the first time since leaving the cabin. Beth's breathing was slow and even but occasionally it would get faster, as if she were having a bad dream. In those moments, Daryl found himself gently stroking her hair back from her face and murmuring quietly, mostly stories from their time together, little moments they'd shared. After a few moments Beth would relax again and he'd fall silent, watching over her.

He listened for noises outside, waiting for the inevitable moment when walkers would find them or other people would stumble across their refuge. Every creak in the old wooden structure, every shift of the wind made him edgy and he felt wired and alert despite the sleepless night. He had to stay alert, be prepared for anything. Beth trusted him, was relying on him to keep her safe, and this time he would be damned if he was going to get distracted and make another mistake like he'd made at the funeral home.

Daryl watched and waited, tracking the movement of the sun as it filtered through the boarded up windows and trying to guess how long Morgan had been gone. He had no doubt the older man would be fine on his own, although he still wished he could have gone instead. If it had been anyone other than Beth laying here like this it would have been him to go, always had been. But it was Beth, she was the one in danger, whose life was hanging in the balance, and he wasn't about to leave her now, not if there was another way. He'd have to trust Morgan to last a little longer and return to them as quickly as he could. Until then, Daryl would hold Beth close and keep her safe and comfortable.

As the sky started to turn orange and the light began to fade, Beth shifted a little in his arms. Daryl looked down, meeting her eyes for the first time in almost a full day. They were clear, the haze of fever had finally faded to leave only a pink blush to her cheeks. She gave him a small smile and started to move to sit up.

"Hey, easy," Daryl immediately protested, forcing her to stop by gently holding her tighter. "Ain't got nowhere to be, Beth. Just relax." She mock glared at him for a moment and he lifted his chin at her, "Stop glarin' at me, you ain't movin'." She rolled her eyes but stopped fussing, instead focusing on tracing the stitching of his vest with a finger. "How're you feelin'? Got any pain?" Daryl asked, looking her over as she met his eyes again.

"I feel okay," Beth responded quietly, voice a little hoarse. "Got any water?"

Daryl reached for the bottle and helped her ease into a sitting position so she could drink. She started to take greedy gulps, obviously parched, and he reached for the bottle quickly, saying, "Hey, easy. Got an empty stomach. Drinkin' that fast will make you sick."

"More than I already am?" Beth asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl frowned at her, grumbling, "Ain't what I meant."

Beth's face smoothed into a smile and she replied, "I know, I'm sorry. I just… hate feelin' like I'm useless."

Daryl shrugged a little, "Gotta get better then."

He held out the aspirin to her and she frowned at the little white pills, "No, we should save them."

He shrugged, "Morgan has more and we can always find other bottles. Gotta keep your fever down."

Beth sighed and took the pills, swallowing them with another gulp of water. She moved slightly to lean against the counter next to Daryl and looked over at him for a moment before asking, "You sleep any?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, kept watch."

Beth looked at him worriedly, "Daryl, you need to sleep. Why don't you try now, just a few hours? I'm okay and I promise if anything even moves out there I'll wake you."

"I'm good," He replied, shaking his head. He could see she was about to argue so he changed the subject, "You okay with seein' your family soon?"

Beth focused on the wall ahead of her, expression far away. After a moment she replied quietly, "Have to be."

"No you don't," Daryl argued, voice rough as he turned his head to look at her from beneath his fringe of overgrown hair. "Ain't gotta do anythin' you don't want to."

Beth looked at him then, meeting his eyes for a long moment before clarifying, "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just… I don't know. I don't remember them but they're going to remember me. What if I'm different?"

"You ain't," Daryl responded immediately. She blinked at him for a moment so he elaborated, "Your memory may be gone but you're still the same."

"Am I?" She whispered, her eyes meeting his and suddenly he found himself unable to look away.

He held her gaze for a long moment before she blinked slowly and looked away. Finally he found his voice again and replied, "Yeah. You still see good when everyone else sees bad. You survived, you held on. You're exactly the same in every way that matters."

Beth looked down at her lap, chewing her lip as she thought, and finally replied quietly, "I just… I don't want to disappoint anyone."

Daryl scoffed a little and Beth's eyes snapped to his in confusion, "That what you're worried about?" She looked away and nodded, toying with the hem of her shirt anxiously. "Beth, they ain't gonna be disappointed. All they're gonna care about is that you're alive when we all thought you was dead. They ain't gonna care if you can't remember things or if you're injured. They're just gonna be happy to have you back."

She mulled that over for a while and they sat in silence, side by side. After a while, Beth leaned her head against his shoulder and Daryl fought the urge to pull her close and promise her everything was going to be okay. He didn't understand how she could think anyone would be disappointed in her and he wished he could say something, anything, to make her understand how much her death had effected everyone and how much getting her back would mean to them all.

Beth started to sing softly, her voice faint in the quiet of the empty bar, and Daryl look at her sharply, almost startled to hear that familiar sound again. She smiled shyly, "I… think I remembered a song. You mind?"

He shook his head, trying not to betray the surge of relief and happiness that shot through him as she began to sing a little more loudly, her voice carrying in the small space between them and making him feel lighter than he had since that night when he'd watched her at the piano. She sang the same song now that she'd sang then, he'd remember it anywhere, and the memory washed over him in a wave of bittersweet nostalgia. He closed his eyes as he listened, feeling the walls he erected to protect himself from the grief crumbling with every note.

She stopped after a moment, gently touching his arm, and he opened his eyes to look at her. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," He mumbled, wishing she would keep going. He never wanted her to stop singing. Her voice lit up the darkness inside that had been slowly overtaking him after she'd been shot and he just knew if she sang long enough she could chase it away for good.

Beth gave him a stern look after a moment and insisted again, "Daryl, you're exhausted. Please sleep. I'm promise I'll be okay. You almost fell asleep a moment ago. Just give in!"

He was about to resist again when he felt her hand land lightly on his arm. He looked up at her, noting the worry etched across her face, and finally conceded, "Alright, but you gotta stay here with me, don't go wanderin' off where I can't get to you. Stay inside."

Beth hid a triumphant smile and nodded seriously, "I promise, no wandering off. I'll stay inside and keep quiet."

He stared at her for a minute, then grumbled to himself as he laid out flat on the floor, throwing an arm over his eyes. He really was tired but he mostly gave in so Beth wouldn't worry about him. She had enough going on without worrying about him too. He heard her settling into a more comfortable position, starting to hum almost inaudibly to herself. He lifted his arm and glanced at her.

She noticed the movement and looked down at him, asking somewhat sharply, "What?"

He swallowed the feeling of deja vu and replied softly, voice rough, "Keep singin'."

She smiled shyly again and started to sing quietly and Daryl finally let his mind drifted away with her words:

And we'll buy a beer to shotgun,

And we'll lay in the lawn,

And we'll be good.

Daryl woke as soon as Beth touched him, her fingertips feather light against his skin. His eyes were open and he was sitting up before she could move away. He looked at her, noting the glassiness in her eyes and the brilliant red in her cheeks. He looked around frantically, finding the aspirin bottle at last, and quickly dumping two more pills into his palm. He handed them to her and she took them with another sip of water, before laying down on the floor. He folded his jacket anew before helping her to raise her head so he could tuck the soft fabric under her head.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, shivering slightly.

"Stop," He muttered, unconsciously smoothing her hair back to lay a palm against her forehead. "Shit," He cursed, "You're burnin' up again." He started the same ministrations with the cool water and his rag as before, gently dabbing at the spots of redness. Beth closed her eyes, teeth chattering.

"I'm…free-eezing," She managed, body shaking helplessly.

He shrugged out of his vest, laying it gently over her shoulders. She pulled it closer to herself, giving him a smile before closing her eyes against the shaking. He felt so damn helpless as he continued to place cool compresses on her face and neck and waited for the aspirin to kick in. "I'm sorry, Beth," He mumbled. She opened her eyes wide, looking up at him and he could see the protest all over her face. "I should've stayed awake, kept an eye on you, made you take more aspirin."

"It hit fast, Daryl," She argued through her shivers. "I just started to feel it comin' when I woke you. There wasn't anything you could've done."

He didn't say anything, instead reaching for the water again to re-wet his rag. Beth continued to stare at him, clearly wanting to continue to argue about it, but after a while her eyelids slowly started to flutter closed and soon she was asleep.

The sky was completely dark now and they were well into night time. Daryl wondered if Morgan had found a car, hoping he had and would soon be back for them. Beth couldn't keep going like this. Soon her body would give in to the infection and she'd start to slowly get worse and worse, eventually just slipping away and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. He wrestled that thought away, refusing to acknowledge it, determined to find something, anything to prevent that from happening. Watching her die once had been enough. He wasn't going to sit by and let it happen again.

He started to pace the bar as she slept, stretching his legs out a bit and fighting the growing restlessness. The urge to look out the window every few seconds for signs of Morgan was hard to resist but he forced himself to stay back from the windows, instead venturing into the kitchen to ensure the rear exit was still secure. He went back to Beth every few minutes, smoothing her hair as he did before whenever her breathing sped up. She was mumbling softly and he leaned in close to try to hear her words. Whatever she was saying was to soft for him to hear and it frustrated him that he couldn't determine what monsters haunted her dreams.

Suddenly he heard the motor of a car, approaching and getting louder. He jogged to the front window, watching as a small SUV pulled into the disheveled parking lot, turning off the motor like they had meant to stop here all along. He notched an arrow and made ready his knife, glancing at Beth behind the bar quickly, before maneuvering to stand by the front door. If he didn't like whoever came through that door, they wouldn't make it any further than a few steps.

After a moment, his eyes focused on a familiar brown jacket and dark face that appeared through the slats across the window and he relaxed, moving quickly to shift the barricade aside so Morgan could get in. Daryl opened the door cautiously and Morgan raised a hand, calling, "Daryl? It's alright. I got Rick and Maggie with me."

Daryl opened the door with a rush of relief, stepping outside to meet the group, asking, "You get the meds?"

Morgan nodded, holding up a small orange bottle full to the brim with small pills, "Yeah, she's gonna be okay."

Daryl almost felt weak with relief but he nodded to the older man stiffly, "Thank you."

Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and went inside, leaving Daryl to greet his brother and Maggie. Rick appeared from the driver's side, eyes wide with worry. He moved forward, grabbing Daryl in a rough hug as he asked incredulously, "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed roughly as Rick stepped away finally. "She's alive, Rick."

Rick turned away, looking back towards the car and running a hand down his face in anxiety. He looked back at Daryl and shook his head, "How the hell did we miss that?"

Daryl shrugged looking down at the ground, scuffing a worn shoe against the pavement, "I don't know." He'd been beating himself up for days about it, even if Beth didn't blame him.

Rick studied him closely and finally asked, "You okay?"

Daryl shrugged and gave him a small smile, "She's alive, man. I'm good." He looked back towards the bar and added absently, "Better than I have any right to be."

Rick nodded, patting him on the shoulder, then moved slowly away to go back to the car, "Maybe you can help with this then."

Daryl followed him to the back seat of the SUV, finding a hunched Maggie sobbing inside. "Hey," Daryl said softly when Maggie didn't look up at their approach.

Green eyes rimmed in red met his as Maggie looked up, her face a distraught mess of grief and guilt. She sobbed, "Is it true? Tell me it isn't true, Daryl." Her tone was slightly hysterical and Daryl realized what Rick had meant by helping him. Maggie wasn't quite handling things very well.

Daryl flinched at her words, wondering how she could be so callous as to wish her own sister dead rather than have to live with the guilt of finding her alive. He leaned forward slightly and replied angrily, "She's alive, Maggie. You wish she wasn't?"

"We buried her!" Maggie almost screamed, hysteria claiming her at last as her breaths sped up and her eyes grew wide in horror.

Daryl fought the urge to yell back, instead replying in a clipped tone, "Get your shit together, Maggie. This ain't about you or what we did. You gotta get it together for Beth."

Rick put a steadying hand on his shoulder and he turned to his brother, tone icy, "She ain't seein' Beth like this. She ain't gonna upset her when she's still healin', Rick." He met Rick's eyes with resolve for a long moment before Rick looked away, eyes resting on Maggie.

"I'll take care of this. We'll come in soon," Rick replied quietly, eyes on Maggie's shuddering, weeping form.

Daryl didn't reply, just turned and went back in to the bar, heading for Beth. He'd never thought of how the others would respond, figuring everyone would be happy and that would be that. It never really occurred to him that others might not be able to get past what happened. He was so used to hating himself, blaming himself for every mistake, that he took this in stride, focusing on protecting Beth and keeping her safe at all costs rather than letting the guilt he still felt consume him. Seeing Maggie like that made him realize that keeping her safe might mean protecting her from those who loved her most.

Beth was sitting up when he stepped back inside, taking pills Morgan handed her from the little orange bottle. She smiled at him when he approached and asked, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, "Is now." He looked at Morgan and added, "Thanks to you."

Morgan smiled and shrugged, "Anythin' for miracle girl here."

Beth smiled at him too and replied sincerely, "Thank you, Morgan. I'm really starting to think you're my guardian angel." She glanced over at Daryl and added softly, "One of them anyway."

He closed the door behind him and went to her, kneeling down to eye her closely as he asked in a quiet voice, "You feel okay?"

She nodded, struggling to sit up a little before finally letting Morgan help her, "Yeah, a little tired and I think I still have a low fever but… whatever hit me before is gone." He grunted slightly, looking down, and Beth must have seen the worry on his face because she added, "I'm okay, Daryl, really." He felt her hand come to rest gently on his cheek and he met her eyes as she smiled. He could see now that her eyes were clear and the flush of her skin had faded. She did look better and he felt himself relax just a bit.

"Alright," He replied, moving to sit next to her. He looked over at her and said quietly, "So, Morgan brought some of our family back with him."

Beth's smile faded as she glanced at Morgan, who nodded, face worried. She looked back at Daryl and swallowed before asking shakily, "Who?"

Daryl steeled himself and replied, "Rick and Maggie."

"My sister?" Beth breathed, looking both horrified and excited.

Daryl nodded slowly and added, "You don't gotta see either one of 'em if you ain't ready." He glanced at Morgan, noticing the man motioning with his head for him to get on with it. Daryl focused on Beth again, meeting her worried eyes and stated, "Maggie ain't doin' so well with… everythin'." He remembered the wild look in her eyes and stated cooly, "I ain't lettin' her in here to see you until she can get her shit together, though."

Beth frowned at that, fiddling with her shirt as she took in the news. Finally she replied, "She has to come in. It isn't safe outside for long. If she doesn't want to see me maybe I could go in another room or somethin'."

Daryl shook his head roughly, "You ain't movin'. If she can't handle it, she can go somewhere else."

"Like there are so many places to go around here that are safe," Beth challenged, blue eyes flashing. She softened before adding, "She's my sister. This has to be hard for her. I want to see her. Maybe if she sees me she'll start to come around?" The hope in her voice made his chest hurt and all he could do was nod, hoping she was right.

"I'll go tell Rick to come inside with her," Morgan offered, heading for the door.

Beth took a couple deep breaths, the stream of air shaky as it passed through her lips. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and tried to smile, "Hey, I ain't leavin' you, no matter what she says or does, I ain't leavin'."

Beth met his eyes and nodded once, giving him a small smile, "I know."

The door to the bar opened and Daryl helped Beth to her feet, letting her lean on him for support, both physical and emotional. Morgan came in first and Rick soon followed, helping Maggie inside. She kept her eyes on the floor, refusing to look up. Daryl glanced at Beth, wondering if she'd recognize Maggie the way she had him. Her face was confused and hopeful as she chewed her bottom lip, shifting slightly to try to get a better look at her sister.

Finally, Morgan closed the door behind them and Maggie seemed to take that as a signal to look up, green eyes slowly scanning the interior of the bar before coming to rest on Beth. Her lips began to quiver and she moaned, her whole body going weak and her legs giving out beneath her. Rick's firm hold on her kept her from collapsing completely but as he helped lower her to the ground her sobs could be heard across the bar, "Oh my God, no."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm back! My computer is alive again, at least for now. Hooray! Sorry this took me so long, been a busy week and I've been slowly typing away. Thank you so, so, so much for all the love this story has received! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite! Also, there's a brief note at the end of the chapter, just FYI. A little hint for where the story will be going... Hope you enjoy!

Beth felt Daryl shift closer to her, allowing his body to shield her slightly from the collapsed, sobbing woman across the bar. She stared, waiting for some faint glimmer, a feeling of recognition, to hit her. All that met her was emptiness, a hole in her mind where memories of her sister should be. She didn't recognize a single thing about this person and the realization terrified her. She had hoped that she'd remember something, a flash of recognition or a feeling of familiarity, especially about her own flesh and blood, and being met with nothing was so disappointing she almost couldn't breathe.

"You okay?" Daryl's voice murmured softly close to her ear. His voice was pitched low so only she could hear.

Beth bit down on her lower lip hard and shook her head as tears started to pool. Daryl's arms came around her suddenly, pulling her close, and she buried her face in his shoulder. At least this was familiar, this she knew. Daryl was like a light spot in the darkness of her mind, a beacon lighting the way to her memories. She remembered more and more flashes of their shared past the longer she was with him and she didn't doubt that one day she'd remember everything when it came to him and their time together. She clung to him like she was drowning, distantly noting the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the smell of leather and sweat, and the tightness of his arms around her back. She thought back to the moment when she'd first stepped out of that cabin, seeing him for the first time that she could remember. Her heart had known him instantly, something inside her instinctively recognizing him as a friend, someone important and to be trusted. He'd said her name and she known, running across the small space between them and pulling him into an embrace. She had wanted that with her sister, wanted that with everyone she'd left behind. As tears fell, dampening the front of Daryl's ragged shirt, she let the disappointment and fear wash over her, trembling slightly as she felt Daryl's arm pull even tighter. He held her as she cried, as she let go of the perfect reunion she'd longed for and feared.

"Get her out, Rick," Daryl called roughly after her shaking finally slowed and Beth raised her head at last, glancing past his arm at the brunette who continued to sob with ragged, heaving breaths. The dark-haired man she assumed was Rick slowly nodded, looking weary and stunned. He slowly moved towards the woman and Beth felt a moment of panic rise in her.

Beth pulled away from the safety of Daryl's arms, and called out, "No."

She felt Daryl look at her sharply and noticed both Rick and Morgan were looking at her with equal parts shock and hope. She moved across the bar slowly, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. Her body, still recovering from infection, was sluggish to respond. She could feel Daryl close behind her, matching her pace and staying close while throwing off a wave of heat that eased her mind slightly. She didn't mind his hovering, knowing he would keep her safe and his silent support would see here through. Finally, she made it to the sobbing woman, kneeling down slowly to place a hand lightly on her shoulder. The woman flinched away violently, wild green eyes suddenly meeting hers.

"I'm sorry," Beth whispered urgently, "I didn't mean to startle you."

The woman's eyes widened even more as she slowly shook her head. Her lips moved in tremulous whispers as she eased away as much as she could without actually having to get to her feet. Beth frowned, struggling to understand her words and why she was reacting this way. Finally she heard, "You can't be here."

It was Beth's turn to flinch. The despair, the flat out denial in the woman's voice took her by surprise. This woman who was supposedly her own sister seemed almost… saddened by the presence of a sister she'd assumed dead. Beth straightened slightly, feeling Daryl's legs behind her, and stated cooly, "Well, I am. I'm alive."

The woman met her eyes again, seeming to search, looking for something to confirm what her eyes were seeing. Finally she asked breathlessly, "Bethy?"

Beth froze at the change in demeanor, not trusting it. Something was off with this woman, something was not quite sane in the shifting of her eyes, the hate and hope shifting across her raised face. Beth finally nodded slowly and asked in return, "And you're Maggie, right?"

The woman nodded slowly, looking confused, "Yeah, your sister. You… you don't remember me?"

"She don't remember much from before she woke up," Daryl clarified, his voice rough and clipped. He shifted his weight slightly and Beth glanced up at him, feeling suddenly self conscious. He met her eyes and nodded once, flicking a wrist at Maggie and mumbling, "Go on. You wanted to see her, so her she is."

Beth gave him a brief, unsure smile and returned her focus to Maggie, who had watched the exchange. Beth searched her sister's face, striving again for that moment of recognition and coming up short. Frustrated she admitted quietly, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

Maggie's lower lip began to tremble and fresh tears welled. Her expression shifted so quickly from sadness to anger and Beth jumped when she suddenly spat out, "But you remember Daryl?"

Beth stiffened at the accusation, willing herself to stay calm, and replied, "Yeah, well not everything, not yet. I get snapshots, feelings. He's been helping me remember. He told me about you," She glanced over her shoulder at Rick, "All of you. My family."

"I'm your family," Maggie replied, voiced clipped, "You should remember me. Of all of us, I'm the one you should remember."

Beth chewed her lip for a moment anxiously before stating softly, "It's not like I can control it."

Daryl shifted again and Beth felt like she could almost feel his anger building, rolling off of him in waves right before he spat, "Damn it, Maggie. She's been through enough without you blamin' her for stuff she can't help!"

"Alright," Rick cut in, moving closer to put a bracing hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Let's try to remember we're all family and we've all been through hell." He eyed Maggie for a moment before stepping forward to place a hand under her arm. Maggie tried to shrug him off but he held firm, pulling her to her feet and leading her away to the other side of the bar.

Beth stared at the spot where her sister had been, wondering how she was going to get through this. This wasn't the reaction she'd wanted or expected and her exhausted mind was having a hard time comprehending Maggie's words. She was alive. Shouldn't that be a good thing? So why was Maggie angry at her?

Daryl grumbled quietly to himself as he kneeled beside Beth. "Hey," He whispered gruffly, pulling gently on her arm so she'd turn to look at him, "She don't know what she's sayin'. You ain't gotta listen to her."

"I know," Beth replied, still eyeing the floor. "It's just… hard, you know?" She felt the tears stinging her eyes again and she blinked hard. Daryl's arm came to rest gently on her shoulders and she let go, falling against him as her fingers found their grip on his vest.

Daryl held her, letting her sob into his shirt again, making it even more wet than before. After she'd calmed a little he said quietly, "Maggie ain't been right in the head since we lost you. She… sort of shut down after a while. The only one who could get through was Glenn." Beth shifted a little so she could look up at him. He met her gaze, giving her the barest hint of a smile. After a moment he added, "I ain't excusin' anythin' she said but… thought you should know, be prepared and all."

Beth chewed her lip, contemplating his words. After a while she whispered, "I wish I could remember her. I feel like that'd make things better, easier somehow." She shook her head, "It's stupid…"

"Nah," Daryl reassured her, helping her ease into a sitting position. "Just proves you're the strong one, not her. You're worried about her, even after everythin'. Everyone always thought she was the strong one. Figured you was weak because you're small and sweet, but you both went through hell and you… you're the one that came out smilin' and singin' on the other side."

Beth swallowed a knot in her throat and smiled, feeling like she'd just received the highest praise one could get from Daryl Dixon. With Daryl beside her and the knowledge of everything she'd fought through and overcome, she felt a renewed confidence that she could handle this new challenge too. "I am strong," Beth confirmed quietly, feeling lighter than she had since Morgan had come back.

He nodded, the fringe of dark hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked at the floor. His lips lifting in a small smile when he finally looked up to meet her eyes again, "Always have been."

A pair of boots appeared next to them and Beth looked up to see Rick taking in the pair on the floor. He kneeled down next to Beth, a relieved and shocked smile on his face. After a moment he swallowed and said, "It really is you. You're alive."

Beth returned his smile, "You must be Rick."

He nodded, looking at Daryl for a moment before returning his attention to Beth, "Yeah, that's me." He edged forward slightly and looked her straight in the eye before adding earnestly, "I'm so sorry, Beth. We didn't know…"

"I know," Beth cut in, not wanting yet another person to blame themselves for what had happened. She was sick of living in the past, wanting to get well and move forward, wherever that might lead.

Rick gave her a small smile and nodded, leaning back. He looked at Daryl and asked, "So you found each other where? Morgan didn't quite fill us in with all the details."

Daryl glanced at Beth and she gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm okay. I think I'll go lay down for a bit. Feelin' a little tired, after everything."

Daryl nodded, moving to help her to her feet with Rick's assistance. Beth let herself be practically carried back to their spot behind the bar, knowing it eased Daryl's mind and Rick's guilt to help her. She sat next to Morgan, who was studying a map with an amused expression. Rick and Daryl moved away to talk quietly about the past few days and Beth turned her attention to her friend, pushing the reunion with Maggie from her mind for now, asking, "What're you lookin' at?"

Morgan glanced at her before handing her the map. In blocky, black letters were the words 'Sorry I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need Rick Grimes.'

Beth read it before handing it back with a confused expression, "Who wrote that?"

Morgan shrugged, "Don't know. Found it while I was out on my own, right before I found you. Never thought I'd get so lucky." He looked at her, dark eyes carrying a lightness in them she hadn't seen before. "It's a damn miracle." He waved a hand around and added, "All this, right here."

Beth smiled, "I think it is. I just wish… everyone saw it that way."

Morgan nodded and replied after a moment, eyes fixed on the map in his hands, "They will." He looked at her sidelong, "She will."

Beth nodded, easing down to lay on the floor, knees pulled up slightly to curl into a ball. "I hope so," She whispered.

Across the bar, Maggie stared at the blonde girl, the blonde girl who claimed to be Beth. She had Daryl fooled, even Rick, but Maggie wasn't fooled. Beth was dead. They hadn't buried her by accident and left her behind to fend for herself. She wasn't still alive in this world of pain and fear. Beth was gone, flown up to heaven to be with their family. She was free and as much as Maggie would miss her, she was glad Beth was finally at peace. Maggie narrowed her eyes as she caught a flash of blonde hair. Whoever that was, she was not Beth. Beth would've remembered her. Beth would've remembered her more than Daryl. That wasn't her sister. She didn't know how, or why this person had appeared but that impostor would not sully her sister's memory for long. Maggie would make them see, she'd make them all see the truth, somehow.

A/N: So… I have mixed feelings about the Maggie-Beth reunion scenario so I tried to play on that, hope it came through! Go easy on Maggie, guys! She's been through a lot and is not handling it well! I'm going to explore her reaction a little more in the following chapters so we'll get to see how Beth and Daryl both handle this new challenge together. Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry again that this took so long to post! This chapter was really hard for me to write and I'm still not super happy with it but I've been writing and revising all week and I really just need to give it up and move on! Thank you so much to everyone for every review, follow, and favorite! You're all amazing!

Rick ran a hand through his hair agitatedly as Daryl recounted the last few days, filling in what Morgan had left out and including his own experiences. He told Rick about Beth's recovery so far, including her sudden attacks of pain and fever. He did mention that Beth had remembered things from her past but chose to ignore Rick's questioning look, not divulging anything further. He chose to omit the conversations between him and Beth about their time together, the things she'd remembered about him and what they'd been through together since the prison. Those things were private, something to be remembered and known only by him and Beth. If Beth chose to elaborate Daryl wouldn't stop her but he wasn't about to be the one to share those intimate moments with their family. Each word felt heavy as he said it, carrying the weight of the guilt he still felt over everything Beth had suffered through since he'd opened that damn door back at the funeral home.

When he finally finished, Rick was staring at his boots, hands on his hips as he chewed on his lower lip. After a long moment he asked hoarsely, "How'd we miss that? How'd we miss the fact that she was still alive?"

Daryl shook his head, looking out the window absently, "None of us was right after… weren't thinkin' straight." He glanced at Rick, who nodded slowly, still staring at his boots, and then added, "It's on me."

Rick's eyes shot to his and his eyebrows raised slightly as he leaned forward to state clearly, "No, it ain't." He leaned back after a moment and continued firmly, "You don't get to shoulder all the blame here, Daryl. I had some of it too. I should've made someone check for vitals, should've been damn sure before we… before we buried her." He closed his eyes, taking a short step away and turning slightly, running a hand down his face. He stood like that for a moment then took a long shuddering breath before looking back at Daryl. Daryl's shoulders were hunched, as if exhausted from carrying a heavy load, and he refused to meet Rick's eyes, not willing to let anyone else shoulder the blame for what'd happened. "Hey," Rick said roughly, forcing Daryl to glance up from his study of the floor, "It don't matter now. We gotta make our peace with things and move on." Rick forced a smile and stated with a slight awe in his voice, "She's alive."

Daryl nodded slowly, returning Rick's smile as best he could, "Yeah, she's alive." He stood next to Rick for a long moment in silence, both of them adjusting to this new world. It seemed that they now lived in a world where people they lost got to come back, where a special few seemed to get a second chance. Daryl glanced over to the bar, feeling his shoulders loosen in relief when he saw a hint of blonde hair visible around the corner. His eyes swept over to where Maggie sat propped up against a wall, her eyes narrowed slightly and fixed unwaveringly on Beth. "She's gonna be a problem, huh," He observed, nodding to Maggie when Rick looked at him with confusion.

Rick's eyes focused on Maggie, the cop in him taking in the tensed posture and expression of distrust. After a moment he sighed heavily and replied, "Yeah, I think she might. I was hopin' seein' Beth again would snap her out of whatever's goin' on but…" Rick paused, shifting his weight and looking weary. He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. They could both see that Maggie's frame of mind was unsteady at best and seeing Beth come back to life in this way seemed to have pushed her over the edge rather than pulling her back. Daryl remembered how close to that ledge he'd been only a few days ago and he knew he'd have fallen right off if Beth had stayed gone. He didn't understand Maggie's reaction at all, not comprehending why she would be the least bit upset to find her sister alive. A world with Beth in it was brighter and stronger than a world without her. Why anyone wouldn't want that was beyond him.

Daryl watched Maggie for a moment, noting how she barely moved as if her entire focus was on Beth's still form across the bar. He felt a tingle at the back of his neck as he watched her, the hair standing on end, and he instantly felt an instinctual urge to put himself between her and Beth. He glanced at Rick and stated firmly, "I ain't lettin' her ride in the same car as Beth. She ain't gonna be left alone with her and she sure as shit ain't gonna be trusted around her."

Rick's blue eyes were hard as he asked, "That ain't a request, is it?"

Daryl fought the tension that was rapidly building inside his chest and replied evenly, "No." He took a purposeful step towards his brother and added in a low voice, "I ain't losing her again, Rick, even if that means keepin' her from her own damn sister."

Rick's expression softened a little but his eyes remained steely as he nodded, "Alright." He raised a finger and said firmly, "But you need to be clear on this with Beth, make sure she understands… how Maggie is. I ain't sayin' tell her how it is, just…."

Daryl nodded, "I ain't makin' decisions for her, won't keep her from seein' her sister if that's what she wants, but… I ain't lettin' her outta my sight while Maggie's around."

Daryl turned and walked quietly across the bar, not caring if Rick protested. Beth was what mattered to him, keeping her safe and he wasn't about to let Rick put her in harm's way just because he couldn't or wouldn't see that Maggie could potentially be dangerous when it came to Beth. He reached Beth's side in a few steps, shooting a glare at Maggie over his shoulder as he put himself between her and Beth. The feral look in her green eyes and the barely concealed hatred made him feel on edge, like an army of ants were running up and down his body. Maggie met his eyes and returned his glare, answering his threat with one of her own. He really didn't want to pick a fight, only wanted her to leave Beth alone and not make things harder on her sister. He knew Beth wouldn't want him to cause trouble so kept the few choice words he wanted to yell at Maggie right now to himself and stayed seated, attempting to ignore the burning feeling of Maggie's stare against his exposed side. He settled down to wait for the sun to come up so they could move again, get Beth someplace safer where there were people they could trust and reliable shelter, medicine, and food. He wouldn't trust anyone else to protect her, barely trusted himself, but at least they'd have a better chance of staying alive back with their whole family.

Beth shifted next to him, sitting up slightly and pulling his jacket closer around her shoulders as she blinked sleep from her eyes, "Everythin' okay?"

Daryl grunted as he focused on her, looking for signs that the infection was getting worse. She seemed alert, no haze of fever making her eyes unfocused or her skin flush pink. "You alright?" He asked as he looked her over.

Beth gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'm good." She must have seen his concern because a moment later he felt her small hand land on his, squeezing lightly. "Really, Daryl. I'm okay."

He nodded, turning his hand so his palm faced hers and running his thumb lightly over her fingers. He traced the bumps of her knuckles, feeling bone and tendon beneath the pad of his thumb and taking comfort in the warmth of her skin. Realizing after a moment what he was doing he stopped abruptly, dropping her hand in embarrassment.

Beth smiled softly to herself but didn't say anything. Instead, she glanced around, noting Morgan's prone form not far away, and asked quietly, "Is everyone sleeping?"

Daryl thought of Maggie's glare just out of Beth's line of sight and was grateful she couldn't see her older sister right now. "Rick's keepin' watch. Maggie's awake but… she ain't doin' well."

Beth started to rise, saying worriedly, "Maybe I should go talk to her…"

Daryl put a hand on her arm reflexively, keeping her close to him as he thought of her approaching Maggie, "Nah, she's good. Just…give her some time."

Beth looked at him with concern but relaxed after a moment. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt idly and replied softly, voice so low he almost didn't hear her, "I wish there was somethin' I could do to make this easier for her. I feel so helpless."

"She'll come around," Daryl mumbled, not believing it.

"I hope so," Beth whispered, wrapping a stray piece of thread around her finger absently. After a minute of silence she added quietly, "It's just…everything that's happening right now is my fault. You're all out here, in danger, because of me."

"Stop," Daryl grumbled, not wanting her to go down that road again. He lived on that road, in a house he'd built from guilt and self-loathing. He wasn't about to let her come along and set up camp right there with him.

"It's true," Beth argued, but Daryl cut her off.

"We ain't in danger," He said firmly. He glanced at her sideways, meeting her eyes, and added, "I'll keep ya safe."

"I know," Beth whispered, chewing her lip. She looked away after a minute, focusing again on the thread and winding it slowly around and around her finger. Daryl refocused on the wall opposite them, listening to Morgan's soft snoring and the muffled thump of Rick's footsteps as he paced on the other side of the bar. "Maggie's not… she's not okay, is she?" Beth asked, voice soft and even.

Daryl shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything. He glanced at her again, noting how she kept her eyes fixed on her hands, her expression set and calm, albeit it a little sad, but not showing any anger or pain.

"What if the others react like she did? What if no one trusts me, thinks I'm, I don't know, not real?" Beth asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Daryl thought over all the replies he could give her, the false promises or the lies, and opted for the truth. He shook his head quickly and replied, "Don't matter what they think."

"How can you say that?" Beth asked in a whisper, eyes fixed on his as if she were searching for his secret to not caring. "They're your family and you honestly think it doesn't matter what they think?"

Daryl shrugged, "It don't. Don't care what they say. I ain't leavin' ya, ain't gonna let them hurt ya."

"I know," Beth replied with a small smile, bumping his shoulder slightly. "I just… it's gonna be hard enough not rememberin' everyone. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to take it if they… hate me."

"They won't," Daryl replied firmly, turning more to face her. He could see she didn't believe him but the way her eyebrows rose so he added, "You're still you. You talk for five seconds and everyone will know it's you."

"You think so?" The hope in her voice so thick he wanted to immediately pull her close and promise her that everything would be sunshine and rainbows from now on.

Instead he swallowed and nodded, "Yeah. Like I said, Maggie's been… off… for a while. Everyone else is okay, though. They're just gonna be glad you're back."

"Okay," Beth conceded, letting out a long breath like she'd stored up all her anxieties about more pending reunions with their family deep in her chest and was releasing them now in one long exhale.

Almost without even thinking about it, Daryl raised an arm, looping it over her shoulders lightly. She glanced up at him with a surprised smile and he mumbled, "You should sleep. C'mon." She instantly scooted closer to his side, resting her fingers against the leather of his vest and closing her eyes. He pulled his jacket higher up over her shoulders so she'd stay warm and tried to relax even though his whole body felt like it was on a hair trigger. They were so close to being safe, to getting back to the life that'd been stolen from them after the prison fell. Being this close to happiness again left him feeling edgy and tense, like he had to prepare for it all to be ripped away from him at any moment. He looked down at Beth, failing to understand how he'd gotten this lucky and trying not to wonder when it would all start to crumble.

"I always sleep better when you're close," Beth whispered against him, fingers finding a light grip on his vest. "It's like… knowing you're close means I'm safe."

"You are," He mumbled, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"I know," She replied with a drowsy smile.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: First and foremost, I'm so, so sorry for the delay! I've been a little stuck on this chapter, not sure where I wanted to take things. It turned into kind of a filler chapter with multiple perspectives, Rick, Daryl, and Beth. Next chapter will likely include some reunions, which should be exciting! Anyway, thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate all my lovely readers/followers and reviewers! You all keep me going! This story would have died a long time ago without your encouragement so a million thank you's to each of you! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As the bar was slowly filled with golden sunlight, the group gathered their supplies. Morgan silently handed Beth another round of antibiotics with a smile, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she swallowed the pills with a gulp of water. He handed her a small can next and turned to help Daryl and Rick finish loading up the cargo area of the SUV. Maggie had left the bar as soon as Rick announced it was time to go, settling herself in the front seat of the SUV where she sat in stony silence, not looking at anyone. Beth moved to stand just outside the door of the bar, staying out of the way but close enough to get to the car if anything happened. She ate a few bites from the can of what turned out to be carrots before deciding to save the rest for Daryl and Morgan.

Daryl watched her, noting the blank, far away look in her eyes. He knew she must be worried about meeting the rest of their family, having already discovered she didn't recognize her own sister. He could imagine the things that must be going through her mind, having thought most of them himself most likely, but he couldn't read her just now, her face a mask.

When they finally finished loading the car, Daryl went to her, moving slowly as he watched her snap out of it, her face lighting up slightly as he approached. He wanted to reassure her but he'd never been good with words. "You ready?" He asked gruffly and she nodded, biting her lip. "Gonna be okay," He reminded her instantly, reaching out a hand before pulling it back self consciously. Beth reached for it though, holding it tightly as she turned for the car. He returned her tight grip, letting her know he was there, that he'd never let her go, and didn't release her until she was climbing into the back seat to sit in the middle. Rick watched as she climbed inside before giving Daryl a nod, heading for the driver's seat. Daryl nodded back and climbed in next to Beth, closing the door behind him with a sort of bittersweet finality. Morgan slid in on her other side, murmuring something quietly to her that made her smile just a little, and finally they were all secure in the vehicle, ready to go home, for better or worse.

The ride passed in a flurry of green and clear, blue sky. Rick drove carefully, approaching any obstructions with caution and efficiency. Morgan leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes while Maggie stayed facing forward, ignoring them all. No one spoke and after a while Daryl felt Beth lean her head against his shoulder. He looked down and saw her close her eyes with a quiet sigh, shifting slightly to turn her body towards him. He knew she wasn't sleeping, her breathing was still the same, but he pulled his arm up to wrap around her shoulders anyway. His fingertips rested lightly against the bare skin of her arm and he once again marveled at the warmth that met his touch. It was like he needed constant, little reminders that Beth was alive and safe, resting in his arms and on her way home with him. It almost didn't seem real and if it hadn't been for the sound of her slow, even breaths just next to his ear he would have been trying to wake up from such a cruel dream. Either that or trying to find a way never to leave it, to always sleep so he could stay here, with her.

* * *

As Beth felt Daryl's arm slip around her, pulling her slightly closer and letting her rest up against him, she wanted to take his hand and leap from the car, to run away and never look back. She knew her sister mistrusted her, she had no memory of anyone so far except Daryl, and soon she would have to face a whole crowd of people that would know her but in her mind would be strangers. She desperately wanted to go back to their little cabin, to return there with Daryl and Morgan and live out the rest of their lives in the sanctuary it had provided, hidden from the world amongst the trees.

Would Daryl leave with her if she asked him to? She shook the thought out of her mind as soon as it appeared, mentally berating herself for being so selfish, for letting the fear push her that far. How could she ask him to leave his family, leave everything and everyone for her? It wasn't fair to Daryl to ask something like that, no matter how badly she wanted it. Besides, it didn't matter whether or not she could remember the others. They would remember her and seeing her return would hopefully bring them some joy amidst the suffering. No, she wouldn't leave and she wouldn't ask Daryl to either. She had to be stronger than her fears, for him and for the family she couldn't remember.

Beth sighed a little and decided to open her eyes, to face reality, and looked up at Daryl. After a moment he seemed to feel her gaze and he looked down at her, meeting her eyes. For a long time they just sat there, communicating without words. She could see the tension in his face, the worry for her and the determination to keep her safe. She knew if anything happened, if anyone tried to hurt her, Daryl would protect her. He'd take her away if he had to, leave everyone for her and never look back. She bit her lip and hoped as hard as she could that it wouldn't come to that. She willed her eyes to tell him that, to let him know that she trusted him, more than anything, and to let him know she'd protect him at all costs, make sure he never had to live moment alone.

* * *

Rick had to fight to keep his eyes on the road, being so distracted by the goings-on in the car. Maggie was silently brooding in the front seat, her eyes focused determinedly out the front windshield. Rick eyed her a few times, acknowledging the dangers her denial and anger presented. If they didn't contain this, make her see reason, someone would wind up hurt. She was eyeing Beth like she was a stranger, an impostor sent to hurt her and everyone she loved. The cop that still lived in him could see the potential consequences clear as day and the realization of what might happen made his hair stand on end. It appeared that not all the threats they faced existed outside their little group. The danger was within as well.

As his eyes rested on Morgan's sleeping face, he was astounded by how much his friend had changed since the last time they'd met. Morgan was hopeful, sane. He looked at Beth like she was a miracle, which Rick supposed she was. Morgan had faith now, had hope and Rick could only attribute it to the little blonde that now rested comfortably against Daryl's shoulder in the back seat. Rick had long ago lost hope for his friend and after everything had assumed he'd either died or gone completely insane from the loss of his family. Hell, Rick had nearly followed him there, after Lori and after thinking he'd lost Judith at the prison, and probably would've taken that final leap without Carl. As he looked at his friend who always seemed to wear a slight smile now, even in sleep, he wondered at his good fortune to not only have Beth back but Morgan too.

Beth. The girl sat in the back seat, her eyes closed and she rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. She bore scars on her face from where her stitches had been and she was leaner than when he'd last seen her, her face thin and weary, but she was still Beth. A smile on her face when everyone frowned and kindness and hope in the face of the unknown. He couldn't promise the rest of their family wouldn't react as Maggie had and yet Beth still wanted to go back. He could see the doubts on her face but knew she was tougher than she looked when she climbed willingly into the car with a sister who at best mistrusted her to go back to a family she couldn't remember.

She was so comfortable with his brother too, Rick realized. They'd definitely been through something together after the prison, something that had changed them both and brought them so close that Daryl had nearly lost it when she'd died. Rick hadn't known him to get close enough to anyone to react as strongly as he had and the reaction still baffled him. When they'd all thought Carol had died at the prison Daryl had been upset, spending time at her grave and staying away from people, but he'd recovered. He'd come back, been part of the group and even helped Carl come to terms with Lori's death. Then, after Merle and after the confrontation with the governor, Daryl had disappeared into the woods for almost a whole week, coming back filthy and exhausted. He'd been different but he'd come back. It was like losing his only family made him realize how important family really was. He'd become a leader in the group, going on runs and providing for those housed at the prison. He'd been part of the council, helping to make decisions that effected them all.

Losing Beth had seemed to damage him more than losing anyone else, maybe even irrevocably. Daryl had completely shut down, refusing food and water and barely speaking. Rick had half expected him to just wander off, to leave the group and just fade away alone. He supposed Daryl had stayed with them out of habit more than anything else, maybe even out of a small, unconscious hope she'd stay alive for him somehow if he was around those who'd known her. When Daryl had announced he was going on a run shortly after they'd reached the house they were in now, Rick wasn't surprised. He'd watched Daryl at the grave and seen the barely contained devastation as they'd been forced to leave her behind when they'd fled the walkers. Daryl had been edging closer and closer to that ledge with every mile put between him and the girl he'd lost and it was no surprise that he was leaving. Rick had assumed that was it. Daryl was going and not coming back. It had hurt like hell but a part of him understood. He'd been near that ledge himself, and he knew his brother needed to grieve, to find for himself a reason to keep going. He'd come back when he was ready, if ever, and Rick had to accept that the Daryl he knew was gone, replaced by someone hollow, someone missing a part of themselves.

As it turned out though not long after leaving them behind he'd found the only thing that could make him whole again: Beth alive. She brought his brother back to him and Daryl was more sure and alive than Rick had ever seen him. Getting Beth back meant a second chance in a world where one should never expect to receive one and his brother seemed all too aware of the gift he'd been given in the form of the small blonde girl.

Rick had observed the pair in the short time since their regrouping, the cop in him looking for clues as to whether Beth Greene had in fact been returned to them against all odds. The girl was never far out of Daryl's sight. He kept her close, never far from his reach and she likewise seemed okay with staying nearby. It appeared she didn't want to leave Daryl any more than he wanted to leave her and Rick decided after finally letting go of the last of his doubts he was more than okay with that. Maybe someday one of them would tell him what they'd been through together, what had bonded them so tightly to the other, but for now he'd accept that they knew and understood each other in a way that no one else did.

As Rick watched Beth open her eyes and look up at Daryl, the pair communicating something silently, he felt an ache in his chest as he missed having his own partner to rely on. He quickly looked away, focusing hard on the road ahead, angling the SUV deftly around obstructions as they presented themselves.

Soon they were heading across the little bridge and into the center of the small town not more than five miles from their new house. Rick glanced up into the rearview mirror again as Beth shifted in her seat to look out the window, a small frown creasing the skin on her forehead. Daryl's arm tightened slightly around her and she relaxed a little, the frown easing. As he watched, Rick hoped like hell that this would end well, that they'd be allowed this one moment of happiness. After everything, didn't they deserve that? He focused on the road again, grip on the steering wheel tightening as he maneuvered the car off the main road, turning into the driveway and pulling up slowly in front of the large house where the rest of their family was living, unaware of the way their lives were all about to change. He took one last look at the pair in the back seat, meeting Daryl's eyes in the mirror. His brother gave a short nod and Rick returned it before taking a long slow breath and slowly opening his door. Time to bring Beth Greene back to life.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So to make up for the long wait, here's a super long chapter! I wrote it kind of fast so it probably could use some more editing but I really just wanted to get it posted and be able to move on! I was kind of dreading writing this and it's done so I can finally get to some other fun plot stuff, hooray! Also, I've received a lot of negative feedback about Maggie's paranoia/craziness. I've also started to really hate writing her like this so I've decided to wrap up the "Maggie's crazy" stuff sooner than planned. Basically, I'm going to chalk it up to severe grief/stress/exhaustion and move on. Glenn will bring her around and she'll recover and be a positive group member again soon. Sorry if that disappoints anyone but I'm over it so I'm guessing my readers are too. Anyway, thank you a million times over for sticking with me and reading this fic! I'm so thankful for all the support! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the car came to a full stop, Maggie leapt from its confines, racing as fast as she could towards the house where her family waited. Glenn, she needed Glenn. Her mind swirled as she took the front steps two at a time, the muscles in her legs burning and her eyes rapidly clouding with all the tears she'd been holding back since they'd left that run down bar hours ago. She couldn't do this, not alone, and she needed her husband to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She needed to know he was behind her, supporting her through this when that person stepped through the door. Whoever that was that looked like Beth, sounded like Beth, and acted like Beth would soon be inside their home and Maggie needed to be sure Glenn was on her side before anyone else could get to him and try to sell him lies.

As she hurried inside Glenn met her in the foyer, his face betraying a mixture of confusion and relief. Maggie barreled into him, throwing her arms around him as the tears finally exploded from her. Glenn held her, rubbing her back and whispering gently to her, "Hey, hey, it's alright. I have you, you're home."

"She alright?" A deep voice asked from her right, "What happened?"

Glenn continued to soothe her, holding her tightly to him as he answered, the confusion unhidden in his voice, "I don't know. I saw Rick was back so I came downstairs to meet them and Maggie just came running in. You want to go out front and see if Rick can fill us in?"

Maggie dimly heard footsteps recede and listened as the front door close before tightening her grip on Glenn, fighting to get herself under control. She needed to tell him, needed him to be prepared before or else he'd believe the lies. She took a few deep breaths, trying to pull herself together and opened her eyes. Carl stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide as he took in her shaking and crying. Carol stood just one step above him with Michonne next to her, holding Judith. Maggie pulled back, forcing a small smile and said to Glenn, who kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, "I need to talk to you… alone."

Glenn nodded quickly, leading her into the front living room that was blessedly free of people, keeping his hand on her arm. Once they were alone he turned to face her, frowning a little as he asked with concern, "Maggie, what happened?"

Maggie fought back the rising tears and looked him squarely in the eye, "Daryl found someone, on the road." She took a step towards Glenn, wishing she could spare him this, wishing she could let him live without this knowledge just a little bit longer. Glancing out the front window she saw Abe and Sasha step up to Rick, who stood in front of the SUV with Morgan just behind him, and she knew she was out of time. She re-focused on Glenn and spoke evenly, "He thinks he found Beth."

Glenn blinked slowly, leaning back a little. He shook his head and asked, "What do you mean he thinks he found her? What's to find? We buried her."

Maggie took another step forward, reaching for Glenn as she answered, "He found a girl who looks like her, acts like her, she even thinks she is her. They brought her back." As Glenn's eyes widened she tightened her grip on his arm and insisted, "Glenn, I'm telling you. It isn't her. They're going to try to tell us it's her, they're going to lie but… you can't believe it, okay? My sister is dead and we can't be fooled. We have to protect everyone."

Glenn frowned, eyes searching Maggie's face, and finally he asked quietly, "Why are you so sure it isn't her?"

"Because it isn't!" Maggie exclaimed, panic shooting through her. Why didn't he believe her? Why didn't he understand?

Glenn placed a gentle hand on her neck, pulling her close into an embrace, and Maggie stiffened in his arms. After a moment he murmured quietly into her hair, "Alright, alright. We'll be careful, okay? I won't be fooled." Maggie felt her body relax, her worst fear averted. Glenn was behind her, of course he was, and everything would be okay.

* * *

Daryl could feel Beth trembling beneath his arm, her eyes fixed on the people approaching from inside the house. He tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly and murmured quietly, "That's Abe and Sasha. Sasha knew ya from before but Abe never met ya."

Beth nodded, still staring and didn't move to get out of the car. He could feel the panic in her rising with every breathe she took and her sky blue eyes were clouded with apprehension and fear. He fought the sudden urge to grab her and run back they way they'd come, back to where they'd been safe and happy, together. He'd realized during their drive back here that all that really mattered to him now was her and he couldn't help but suddenly feel like he was risking it all by bringing her here. What if the other's reacted as Maggie had? Would he really be able to protect her from the whole group? He'd failed her so many times, in so many ways and it suddenly felt like he was letting them fall into another situation that would get her hurt. He forced the thought away and steeled himself against it. That wasn't going to happen this time, he promised himself, as he focused on the approaching Sasha and Abe. This time would be different.

He looked down at Beth again and stated quietly, "I'm gonna go talk to 'em. You best stay here. I'll come for ya when it's safe."

Beth's eyes shot to his, wide with panic. After a moment, she swallowed visibly and nodded once, a weak smile on her face. "Don't be too long, okay?" She asked, voice slightly shaky.

"Ain't goin' far," He promised, opening his door and climbing out of the car. Before closing it behind him he took once last look back at Beth, meeting her eyes and giving her a single nod, "Gonna be okay." She nodded gravely in return, watching with wide eyes as he closed the door, sealing her inside. He did his best to ignore the sense of deja vu he felt at the action and attempted to shrug off the itchy feeling of trepidation he felt as he walked away from her.

He nodded to Abe and Sasha as he moved to stand next to his brother. Rick ran a hand over his head as he listened to Sasha, glancing for a moment at Daryl as he approached. Daryl could see the apprehension in Rick's eyes and he knew his brother was feeling uneasy about the situation too. They hadn't discussed how to go about telling everyone that Beth was alive and now that they were faced with it Rick seemed to be floundering a little, his eyes tired and face taut with stress.

"What the hell is going on, Rick?" Sasha demanded, her irritation making her dark eyes flare slightly. "You disappeared in the middle of the night, taking Maggie with you. Now you've finally come back and you have this stranger with you that you claim is a friend and Maggie is acting upset. You're refusing to come inside and now you say you want to see the whole group at once. You need to tell us what's happened, Rick, and fast." She stood, hands firmly folded in front of her and eyebrows raised, waiting. Abe glanced at her, clearly slightly shocked at commanding tone in her voice, and then refocused on Rick, mirroring Sasha's position and waiting in silence.

Rick sighed, holding up a hand, and responded, "I'm going to tell everyone everything but… this needs to be something we do together, all of us." He raised his eyes to meet Sasha's and cocked his head slightly as he begged, "Please, can you just… round everyone up in one of the rooms, somewhere we can all talk?"

Sasha continued to glare at Rick, clearly angered by his continued persistence in withholding information. Abe stared at Rick for a long moment before nodding once, placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder, "Yeah, we'll do that, Rick. Just come on in when you're ready and we'll have everyone set up in the front living room."

Rick looked at him before nodding once, "Thank you." Abe gently put a hand on Sasha's arm and directed her forcefully back to the house, Rick watching them go. Carl appeared on the porch as they approached and Rick raised a hand, motioning to his son to stay there inside the house. Daryl could see Carl's frown from where he stood across the yard but the boy remained inside, closing the door behind Sasha and Abe as soon as they passed through the entryway.

Rick turned to Daryl and Morgan, looking between each of them before asking, "So, how are we going to do this? I don't want people to overreact and there's no tellin' how any of them are going to take this."

Daryl shrugged even though his whole body was tensed with anxiety, "We tell 'em. No skirtin' the issue, just give 'em the facts."

"I agree," Morgan added, "We go in, have Beth wait in the hallway or somewhere out of sight. Rick, you tell them everything that's happened and then we bring her in, let her be the proof that what we say is true. We'll keep her close and between the three of us we'll keep her safe if any of them wants to harm her." He glanced over his shoulder at the girl still waiting in the car then looked back at Rick, voice lowered slightly, "She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, Rick. She's a miracle, not a trick."

"Tell that to Maggie," Rick replied, eyes flicking back towards the house. After a moment he nodded slowly, looking between them and stated, "Alright then. I'll go in first, make sure everyone is in one place. Daryl, you follow with Morgan and Beth. Wait with her outside the room and bring her in when it's time."

Daryl nodded his agreement, feeling a knot of tension relax as he realized he wouldn't have to leave her side for even a second through the whole process. He'd be right next to her through the whole thing and he would be able to keep her safe. Hell, if things went south he could pick her up and run for the car, take her far away and never look back. It was a best case scenario for a bad situation and he was grateful to Rick for seeing how much he would need to be with her, near her, through it all.

As Rick headed towards the house, Daryl turned for the car, slowly opening the back door and gesturing for Beth to come out. Morgan stood nearby, giving her a smile as she emerged, looking all around her with wide, frightened eyes. Daryl reached for her instantly, almost without thought, placing his hands on both her shoulders until she met his eyes. "Hey," He assured her, "I ain't leavin' ya, neither is Morgan. No matter what, we'll keep you safe."

Beth's eyes searched his and finally she bit her lip and nodded once, "I know." After a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward in a rush, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him so tightly he felt like his head might just snap off at the neck. His arms found their way around her, holding her as tightly as he dared and he rested his cheek against the side of her head, letting her cling to him as long as she wanted, offering whatever comfort he could in these final moments before everything changed. They'd been in a sort of bubble ever since their reunion, just them and Morgan, no other people to think about. It had been safe, almost easy, and they'd been able to find moments together where they could talk, Beth learning about her past and Daryl coming to terms with how much he needed her. Now they were about to rejoin the rest of their family and it felt like the rest of the world was finally catching up to them. Gone would be those quiet moments of privacy between them and now they'd be forced to face new obstacles, learn how to adapt to this new environment. Daryl knew though, as he held her and felt the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers, that he'd be able to handle it all, handle everything that came now as long as Beth was there with him.

After a few moments, Beth pulled away, looking up into Daryl's face with a faint but determined smile. "Okay," She said quietly, "Let's go."

Daryl kept one arm around her shoulders as they turned for the house, Morgan stepping up to walk on Beth's other side. He glanced over at her, smile still intact, and said, "We got you, miracle girl. I'd bet you anything they're all going to be glad to see you, don't you worry about it."

Beth gave him a small smile, "I hope so."

Daryl went inside first, finding the room he could hear Rick's voice emanating from, and motioned silently for Beth to come in and stand next to him in the hallway, Morgan closing the door soundlessly behind them. Daryl felt a surge of adrenaline as he listened to Rick talk, telling their family about returning to the house and finding Beth's grave empty. It'd be moments before he'd be forced to lead Beth around that corner and let her family see her for the first time since they'd placed her in the ground. He swallowed hard, glancing over his shoulder at her, noting how her eyes were as wide as ever. She looked up and slowly moved towards him, reaching for his hand. He gripped her small palm in his, lacing their fingers together as he squeezed reassuringly. He gave her a nod before returning his attention to Rick and she smiled nervously, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

Around the the corner, Rick declared, his voice even and calm, "You all know by now that someone came here late last night and I left in a hurry with them and took Maggie. That person, an old friend I knew from when this whole thing with the walkers started named Morgan, told us he'd been with Daryl and… Beth." Daryl heard a sharp inhale from someone in the room as well as a few sounds of shuffling clothes and feet, like people were shifting uncomfortably in shock or anger. He stiffened, listening hard as Rick continued, "I didn't know what to believe so I went with Morgan, taking Maggie in case this girl really was Beth. I'm back here telling you all now… it's true. The girl Morgan found, the girl Daryl tracked, was Beth. Beth's alive. Daryl found her grave empty because she climbed out of it. Even though she's lost most of her memories, even though she's sick from infection and exhaustion, she's alive." Rick paused for a long moment and then finally said a little more loudly, "And she's here, now. We brought her home."

Daryl grimly gripped Beth's hand tightly and led her around the corner into the room, moving to stand beside Rick and keeping Beth close to his side. She held on to his hand so tightly his fingers felt like they were going numb and her other hand gripped his arm painfully. Morgan took his place on Beth's other side and Daryl pulled her even closer to him, ready to protect her if the need arose. If anyone sprang into action, he'd rely on Rick and Morgan to handle it, though. His first priority would be to get Beth out of there.

Daryl took the first few moments to survey the faces in the room, looking for any threats and waiting to see who would be the first to break the tense, shocked silence. Abe, Rosita, and Eugene stood next to the large, boarded up picture window, their faces confused and surprised but otherwise non-threatening. They'd been there to bury her but none of them had felt her loss like the rest of the family had. She'd been a stranger, clearly loved, but nothing special to them. If anyone would be suspicious or dangerous, it would probably be one of those three. Abe had his mission, up until recently, and none of them had any reason to trust Rick's judgement and leadership explicitly. Daryl relaxed slightly when he saw nothing but surprise and maybe even relief on their collective faces, nothing to cause any concern.

Sasha stood next to Rosita with Tyreese right next to her, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth open in shock. Tyreese mirrored her expression, although with a slight, shocked smile. Good, Daryl thought. If Sasha had any issue, Ty would be able to talk her down and she likely wouldn't raise too much fuss without her brother's support. Michonne stood next to Ty, her face stony as she watched Beth, eyes flicking between her, Morgan, and Rick. Daryl watched her for a moment, unsure of where she stood, but he knew ultimately Michonne would respect Rick's judgement and would stand with him to protect Beth if it came to it. Next to her, Carl sat on the arm of the couch, the sheriff's hat pushed back slightly on his head. He stood slowly, eyes fixed on Beth, and Daryl could see a mixture of relief and angry confusion fighting for dominance. Rick held a hand out to his son, gesturing for him to stay calm as they waited for the shock in the room to dissolve. Carl slowly sat down again, eyes never moving away from Beth, and Daryl wondered what the boy was thinking. After everything the kid had lost, getting someone back, just one person, would probably mean more to him than it did to anyone else. Despite the risk, in that small moment Daryl was glad they'd come back.

Of course, next to Carl sat Judith, wriggling happily in Carol's arms. Judith suddenly giggled loudly, breaking the silence, and throwing her arms out away from Carol and reaching across the room towards Rick, Beth, and Daryl. Daryl glanced down at Beth, wondering if she'd remember the baby she'd practically raised, and noted a few small tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced up at Daryl quickly, eyes confused, and he leaned down to whisper, "Judith, Lil Asskicker." Beth blinked at him and he could tell she was remembering something from the way her eyes grew slightly distant as if she were seeing something far away. It made him glad that she could remember Lil Asskicker, maybe not everything but enough. He wanted her to know how she'd saved the little girl's life by taking care of her when her mama had died, wanted her to remember how much she'd loved the kid. Beth smiled fully for the first time since pulling up to the house and looked back to the baby, tears running faster now.

Daryl refocused on Judith, eyes meeting Carol's. She gave him a smile, reaching a hand up to cover her mouth as she blinked back tears. He nodded to her, knowing she of all people would understand what this meant for him. Getting Beth back had brought him back and Carol wouldn't fight anything that could do that for her friend.

Next to Carol on the sofa sat Maggie, Glenn standing beside her. His eyes flicked between his wife and his sister-in-law, obviously trying to come to terms with his own shock as well as understand why his wife was glaring hatefully at her own sister. He met Daryl's eyes, clearly lost, and Daryl nodded once to him, letting him know wordlessly that Glenn would need to keep an eye on his wife. He nodded quickly back, leaning down to wrap an arm around Maggie and pull her fixation away from Beth.

Tara stood next to Glenn, her face confused but she smiled at Daryl when his eyes met hers. She shrugged, looking around the room, and Daryl knew what she meant. They'd deal with it. They were a family. Father Gabriel was on her other side, completely in awe, no doubt assuming Beth was some kind of miracle. Daryl glanced down at Beth, watching her eyes flit around the room as she took in all the people she used to know, her eyes continually falling back to stare at Judith, and he found himself agreeing with the minister.

Finally, Daryl looked over at the last person in the room: Noah. The tall, thin boy cried openly in relief when Beth's looked at him and he rushed across the room suddenly. Beth's eyes widened, her grip on Daryl's hand tightening in panic as she took a quick step back. Noah didn't seem to notice and he pulled her into a hug, sobbing now. After a moment, Beth raised her free hand to gently lay it on Noah's back, eyes still wide but understanding dawning on her as her friend held on to her. She looked over at Daryl and he shrugged, offering her a small smile. She smiled in return when Noah finally pulled away, eyes still a little puzzled but clearly relieved by Daryl's nonchalant attitude towards the outburst.

"Sorry," Noah said quickly, rubbing a hand across his face to wipe away his tears, "Rick said… I know you don't remember me but… we were friends, you were my only friend. I'm just really glad you're back."

Beth nodded, giving him a quick smile, "That's alright. I'm sorry, I don't remember but… maybe you could tell me sometime?"

Noah nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah, of course." He held out a hand, "I'm Noah."

Beth laughed a little as she took it, "Nice to meet you." A flicker of pain crossed his face as he nodded, releasing her hand and stepping back to take his place along the wall, eyes fixed on Beth.

Rick glanced at Daryl, nodded once, then took a step forward, "I know this is a shock and we'll have plenty of time to talk, discuss things but… right now I think we all need to take some time, digest this and maybe we can all get together later to talk and ask questions once we're all rested." He looked around the room, noting as most of the group nodded their assent, obviously still in shock. Rick turned to Daryl, Beth, and Morgan and said, "Why don't you all get settled, get some rest, each something. I'll unload the car, maybe get Carl to help."

Daryl didn't need another invitation. He nodded once and quickly pulled Beth from the room, not wanting to tempt fate by staying in there a moment longer. The place was a powder keg and Maggie was an open flame. Sooner or later she was going to snap and the room would explode. It'd be best to get Beth away, somewhere safe, before that happened. Everyone seemed pretty happy to have Beth back but Maggie would definitely try to sway everyone, spread her hate and make them doubt. He'd spare Beth that if he could.

Beth didn't fight him, just let herself be herded patiently up the stairs and down the hall to the small room Daryl had remembered was unclaimed. He could hear Morgan's footsteps behind them and he called over his shoulder, "I got a room down here. There's one across the hall that should be empty, if you want to bunk in there."

"Sounds fine," Morgan replied, sounding tired for the first time. "Where's Beth gonna sleep?"

Daryl paused, turning slightly to look back at Morgan before glancing at Beth. Beth gave Daryl a wry smile as she replied to Morgan, "He didn't ask but I think I'm sleeping in Daryl's room."

Daryl met her eyes then, feeling heat rising on the back of his neck, "I can find somewhere else, jus' wanted ya outta there."

"I don't mind if you stay," Beth murmured, "Unless… you want to find somewhere else?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows as he edged past them, continuing down the hallway, "I'm gonna get some sleep. You two can figure it out between you."

Beth bit back a smile as she looked up at Daryl. After a moment, she rolled her eyes a little and said, "We've slept near each other for days. Why would that change now just because we're not out in the open?" She turned and headed down the hall, stopping before the last door on the right, across the hall from the room Morgan had disappeared into, and asked, "This it?"

Daryl nodded, watching dumbly as she disappeared inside. Finally, he found his legs again and went down the hallway, stopping to hover in the doorway as he took in the single, queen size bed. "I can find somewhere else," He mumbled, wishing he'd put more thought into the arrangement.

Beth sat lightly on the end of the bed and stared at the floor for a moment before responding, "Daryl… I don't remember any of these people, except maybe the baby."

"Lil Asskicker," Daryl mumbled without thinking.

"Judith," Beth amended with a smile. She sighed and looked up at him, "My point is, I'd rather sleep in here, with you, then be alone in a house full of strangers. I know I'm safe with you." She paused, watching him for a long moment before adding, "If you want me to leave, I will."

Daryl shrugged, pushing back the discomfort he suddenly felt. Being out on the road, that was different. You slept where you could, didn't care who was close by. Here, in a bed, with Beth, it just felt wrong, like Hershel's ghost would come down from Heaven and kick his ass. He watched her for a moment, noting how small she looked sitting on the edge of the huge bed. Finally, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, going over to one side and laying down on top of the covers.

He watched as Beth stood from the foot of the bed, moving over to her side and slowly laying down too. She glanced over at him, a faint blush growing on her cheeks, and she said quietly, "I feel disgusting but I'm really too tired to care."

Daryl snorted, "Yeah, you ain't no summer peach."

She let out a laugh and replied with feigned disgust, "Excuse me, but you're not exactly pristine either."

"We'll get cleaned up in a bit just go to sleep," Daryl grumbled, feeling his mouth twitch slightly.

Beth let out a sigh and edged closer to him, not close enough to touch but close enough he could feel the heat from her skin and hear her breathing as it slowed. After a moment she asked in a whisper, "You mind? I sleep better if I know you're close."

Daryl swallowed a little and grunted, "Nah, it's alright. Don't mind none, if you can stand the smell of me."

Beth snorted lightly and whispered, "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"Yeah," He replied, turning his head to glance at her, meeting her eyes. "I ain't lettin' anythin' happen to ya."

She held his gaze for a long time before letting her lids close, letting out a small sigh. After a moment she murmured, "Okay."

Daryl watched as her face relaxed and she fell asleep, suddenly feeling wide awake. This girl, she trusted him. She slept knowing he'd keep her safe. He knew this time, he'd do everything he could to keep his word but the idea of failing her again made him want to sit up all night while she slept, knife at the ready. He turned his head, throwing his arm over his eyes and tried to relax. If she even moved he'd know it and he'd be no good to her if he was too tired to move. Forcing himself to relax, he slowly drifted away. Unconsciously while he slept, he turned his head to the side, facing Beth and didn't move away when she edged even closer, resting her forehead against his shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: *Tosses chapter and runs away to hide at the end*

* * *

When Beth opened her eyes her first thought was that she wasn't alone. She stiffened as she felt the weight of an arm slung across her side and tried to relax as she forced herself to focus on her surroundings. She eyed the worn leather in front of her and the tanned skin showing just above a frayed collared neckline of plaid flannel. She relaxed instantly as the familiar smell of trees and sweat mingled in her nose. Daryl. They'd fallen asleep in this great big bed in this great big house and now Daryl had pulled her close as they'd slept, his arm draped across her side and her face buried just below his chin. She couldn't pull away without waking him and she realized she didn't really want to pull away, not just yet. She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh as she relaxed again, deciding to just let him hold her, be close to him and know everything in this one moment was okay.

"You awake?" A deep rumble sounded in the chest next to her ear.

She jumped a little, tilting her head back as much as she could to peer up at Daryl. His eyes were half closed as he watched her, still slightly drowsy himself. She smiled softly, "Hey."

"Hey," He replied, easing away gently to allow her more room to move. After a moment he added, "Sorry about gettin' so close to ya. Didn't mean to."

Beth shrugged and replied honestly, "I didn't mind. I haven't slept that good since… well, since before I can remember."

His face turned stony at the mention of the past and he pulled away, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. She inched closer to him again, wanting to go back to the moment when he hadn't remembered, had just been here with her. He glanced down at her as she rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him with a soft smile. Slowly his hand came to rest against her back and she released another sigh, relaxing now that he'd pulled back from the bad memories and was focusing on them, now, here in this room together.

"How long do you think we were asleep?" She asked, watching as his eyes flicked to the window where trickles of sunlight filtered past the thick blanket nailed over the frame.

"Couple hours," He replied, eyes meeting hers again. "Slept most of the day I bet. Be dinner time soon."

As if in response, Beth's stomach grumbled and she was instantly reminded of her filthy state as she tried to remember the last time she ate. Daryl sat up a little at the sound, frowning a little. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and said, "I'll go see about gettin' our stuff up here." He ran a hand across the back of his neck for a moment before glancing over at her. Beth sat up, putting her weight on her elbow, as he added, "Stay here, alright? I'll come back and we'll clean up before goin' downstairs."

Beth nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to face all those people, her family she reminded herself, without him. "Alright," She responded, offering a faint smile.

He chewed his lip for a moment, watching her, then nodded once, disappearing out the door. Beth stared after him for a second then rose from the bed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her skull. On the road where every moment was a risk she'd almost forgotten about her injuries. She'd been so concerned with meeting her family and how they'd react that it'd taken her mind off her physical ailments. Now that she was safe and the initial reunion with her family had passed, the pain was returning and growing in intensity the longer she stood on her feet. She sat down slowly, resisting the urge to lay down again, and focused on breathing through it, trying to minimize the intensity with sheer willpower. Daryl would be back soon, he'd bring her pack and with it the pain meds and antibiotics. She could manage until then, she could sit here and just breathe through it, slowly in and out.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the door opened again with a slight screech and looked up to find Daryl and Morgan stepping into the room, lugging their makeshift packs.

"How you doin', Miracle Girl?" Morgan asked with a smile, placing her tote bag on the bed and sitting down next to her to rest the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Okay," Beth forced a smile, opting not to tell him about the pain. All she needed was pain medicine and she'd be okay again, she reasoned. She glanced over at Daryl, who was watching her closely, and knew instantly that he didn't believe her. She could tell by the way his eyes squinted skeptically until you couldn't see the blue anymore. She looked away quickly, focusing on Morgan again and noting a frown had crossed his face. "What?" She asked with a small sigh, wishing so badly that she could be okay, just this once.

"Think your fever's back," Morgan replied, eyes looking over her face. After a moment he gestured towards her bag and instructed, "Take your antibiotic now and add an aspirin too. You should get cleaned up and we'll work on re-dressing your head a little later, alright?"

Beth smiled in surrender, grateful for his help despite with her frustration with the healing process, "Yes, Dr. Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, pulling her into a quick hug with one arm before standing and heading out the door with a nod towards Daryl, "You'll see to it that she takes the meds?" Daryl nodded once and Morgan clapped him lightly on the shoulder before leaving. Halfway out the door he paused, turning slightly to mention, "Everyone's been asking about you, looking to speak to you, but you two come down when you're ready." He eyed Beth seriously and added, "No rush."

Beth nodded, feeling a surge of anxiety as she imagined the whole group waiting just outside the bedroom door to cross examine her. Morgan watched her for a long moment before glancing at Daryl. Something she couldn't interpret passed between them and Daryl nodded again. Morgan's eyes narrowed a little, his face so serious as he met Daryl's eyes that it made Beth feel uneasy. After a moment he relaxed, looking away and nodded once, waving towards Beth's bag and instructing, "Take those now, Miracle Girl, so they have a chance to get to work before you head downstairs."

As Morgan disappeared, Beth did her best to quiet her nerves and retrieved the antibiotic and aspirin from her bag as instructed, popping open the lids and dropping the pills into her palm. She felt a nudge against her shoulder and looked over to see Daryl offering a small plastic bottle. She met his eyes briefly before accepting it and swallowing the pills all at once in a large gulp. The water was cool and clean tasting, not the warm stagnant bottle they'd been drinking from for days. She looked up at him, noting how he'd plastered himself against the wall, and smiled, "Where'd you get this?"

"Place has a well with a pump. Rick's been havin' people bring some in so we can wash up and refill the supply if we have to run," Daryl replied, eyes watching her sharply.

"This place is pretty great, isn't it?" Beth replied, gesturing around her in slight amazement and choosing to ignore the warning in his words.

Daryl nodded, looking down at the floor, "Yeah, it is."

"Maybe we can stay here awhile," She added hopefully and his eyes shot up to meet hers. She blinked a little as he continued to stare, something flickering across his face she couldn't read, and finally she prodded, "What?"

"Nothin'…just don't get too comfortable," He replied after a long pause, a note of sadness in his words.

"Why not?" She asked, shifting slightly on the bed to face him more directly. The place was fortified, hidden, and well stocked. Maybe they couldn't stay forever but surely it'd hold long enough for them to rest and recover.

He chewed his lip for a moment before replying, "Places like this, good ones with supplies, walls… something always comes along and tries to take it from ya."

Beth flinched a little as a flash of memory hit her, passing so quickly she couldn't discern what it had been. Grasping for it, she asked, "That what happened before?"

Daryl nodded, shifting a little uncomfortably against the wall, "Yeah."

"The prison," Beth stated, memories of chain link fences swimming before her eyes. Daryl nodded again, watching her intently. She tried to focus, wanting more from the images that flashed and vanished quicker than she could grasp their full meaning, but the harder she tried the more her mind seemed to shut her out. Finally she let go, a sigh escaping her as she refocused on Daryl, "I wish I could remember."

"You will," He assured her instantly and she could tell it wasn't an empty promise. Daryl believed in her, believed she could overcome the injury she'd sustained, believed that she was stronger than what had happened to her, and that gave her hope more than anything else.

"Yeah, I will," Beth agreed, smiling up at him as she watched him relax slightly beneath her gaze.

After a moment, he pushed off the wall and said, "I got ya some water, put it in the bathroom down the hall if ya wanna wash up or anythin'. They got some soap in there and Carol said she'd find ya a spare set of clothes."

Beth nodded, eagerly getting to her feet and trying not to wince as her head began to throb, "That sounds amazing." She looked up at him once the pain subsided and asked hesistantly, "And after that?"

Daryl met her eyes for a long moment before replying steadily, "We go downstairs, see everyone if ya want."

Beth bit her lip and nodded, turning away to rifle through her bag and try and sort through her emotions. She wanted to remember them, wanted to get to know them but it was intimidating, even terrifying, to face everyone and not know as much about them as they knew about her. Would they miss the old Beth, the one they buried? How close was she to how she'd been before? These were questions she wanted answers to but was terrified to ask. Feeling Daryl's eyes on her back, she swallowed and turned around, trying to smile.

He wasn't convinced and said in a low voice, "We ain't gotta go anywhere, Beth. I can get ya some food, let ya sleep…"

"No," Beth replied quickly, steeling herself to give him a full smile, "No, I'll be okay. Just… promise you won't leave me? I know you won't but… just promise, okay?" She chewed her lip watching him, hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt again.

After a moment he moved towards her, stepping close enough that she had to look up to meet his eyes. Finally he murmured, "I ain't gonna leave ya. Was a dumb ass to even try."

Beth felt her heart start to race as she stared into his eyes, knowing he was the one person she could trust to know the answers to all her questions, who wouldn't let her become something she wasn't. Here was someone who kept her together and always would. When she saw him outside that little cabin in the woods it was like a missing piece of herself had fallen into place and as she held onto his gaze she felt a sudden longing she didn't quite understand, a memory of past feelings maybe.

"You didn't know," She whispered, her heart hammering as she studied the familiar blue of his eyes, the angles of his face, "But… you came back for me."

Slowly, he raised his hand and placed it along her jaw, rubbing his thumb ever so gently across the scar on her cheek. Beth closed her eyes, concentrating on feeling the heat of his skin, the rough pads of his fingertips. The longing in her chest ached and she let out the breath she'd been holding since he'd stepped closer. She knew that she could make it through this newest trial and everything in their future, as long as he stood there with her.

His fingers were still tracing the scars on her face, the curves of her cheeks, and after a moment, she opened her eyes to meet his gaze, hoping he could see everything she felt shining through her eyes because at the moment she could hardly breathe. He held her cheek for a moment longer then released her, taking a step back and swallowing hard, the moment fading a little as he pulled away. Beth nodded to herself, understanding his need for space but wishing he wouldn't pull back, just once.

She turned to the door and slowly opened it before turning to look back at him. He watched her but kept his eyes hidden from hers, his emotions tucked behind his walls again. She bit her lip and left, heading for the bathroom she'd seen as they'd come in and wondering why he felt so far away all of a sudden.

She found a bar of soap in a dish by the sink, a pail of water on a little table next to a towel and neatly folded clothes. Grimacing, she stripped off her filthy clothing and used the soap to wipe down her body and face, taking her time to scrub as much she could and sitting down on the edge of the bath tub when she started to feel dizzy. Once she felt clean enough, she dressed in the clothes that had been left for her, pulling on a pale yellow tank top and jeans that were a little big but comfortable. Drawing on her worn boots, she deemed herself presentable and took a couple deep breaths to steady her nerves before opening the door. Time to face them again, her family, the house full of strangers.

Daryl was leaning against the wall in the hallway next to the bathroom and she noted that he'd changed into another worn flannel shirt and had washed up too while she'd been in the bathroom. He stood up as she appeared, eyes flitting over her appearance quickly, frowning slightly.

"What?" Beth asked, glancing down to look over herself to make sure she hadn't accidentally put the shirt on backwards or something.

When she looked up again she saw a flicker of pain on Daryl's face, which he quickly hid with a shrug as he mumbled, "Nothin'. Don't like yellow, is all."

"What's wrong with yellow?" Beth asked, confused. Maybe it washed her out, made her pale skin look sickly, more than she already was?

Daryl watched her for a long moment before finally shifting his weight off the wall and looking away down the hall for a long moment before replying, "When ya… we when thought you were… you were wearin' yellow." He glanced at her and Beth tried to contain her surprise, not wanting to press, wishing she knew these things and wasn't constantly being surprised by them.

"Oh," She replied, fingering the hem of the shirt for a moment before asking, "Should I find something else?"

"Nah," He replied, shaking off the memories he obviously didn't want and flicked a wrist towards her, "It's clean, right? Figure that's all that matters."

Beth smiled hesitantly and nodded, both of them deciding to push the past behind them for now. Daryl reached forward to place a hand gently on her shoulder, pulling her forward a little to walk next to him down the hallway. Beth took a deep breath and Daryl glanced down at her, eyebrows slightly raised, "You alright?"

She shrugged, not looking at him as she focused on the end of the hallway where it met the stairs, "Yeah, I guess. Just… nervous?" She looked over at him and asked, "Is Morgan down there already?" Daryl nodded and Beth relaxed a little tiny bit knowing he'd be there.

When they reached the end of the hallway and were standing at the top of the stairs looking downwards, Beth felt Daryl's hand suddenly reach down to grip her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. She glanced up at him and saw he was focused hard on the floor below, probably listening, and Beth wondered if he even realized he'd done it. She squeezed his hand lightly and he looked down at their linked fingers in surprise but didn't let go. He looked up to meet her eyes and she smiled, mimicking him as she nodded once, and he held her eyes for a moment longer before refocusing on the stairs and leading her forward.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry this took me forever and a day to get posted! I've been messing with this forever and it kept getting longer and longer and I eventually realized I just needed to post it and move on. I feel like this chapter was like a recovery chapter. We've reunited with Team Family and everyone is together again and I just wanted to give Beth and Daryl a few moments alone together to recuperate and just be. So, impending reunion conversations and reactions will pick up in the next chapter. To everyone who has kept reading and doesn't hate me for being such a slow updater, thank you thank you! I appreciate your patience and encouragement!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So this story is kind of wearing on me. I think I might be wrapping it up within a few more chapters. We'll see. Thank you for continuing to be so awesome and for sticking with me this long!

* * *

Daryl's every sense was alive, analyzing every smell, every sound for information about the others in the house, where they were, what they were doing. He was going to keep Beth safe, had promised her that, and part of that was making sure this all went as smoothly as possible. He was dimly aware of her small hand still clasped tightly in his, fingers intertwined, and he tightened his grip almost without thinking about it, wanting to know she was still there, standing beside him.

A clatter from the rear of the house and numerous murmured voices alerted him to where the bulk of the group was gathered and he mentally planned out a route to the kitchen, a way to let Beth see everyone long before they saw her. He wanted to give her plenty of opportunity to bail if she needed to, although he doubted she would. Beth was the strongest person he knew and the last thing she'd do is run from these people, remembered or not. She'd push on just as she had pushed through the soil covering that damn grave and he knew her focus would be on the others, not herself, worrying about how they were feeling about her, or whether she should behave differently to protect them from the pain.

As he led her down the stairs and around the corner to head through the living room towards the kitchen, Morgan appeared before them, sitting on the dull pink sofa with that damn map in his hands again. He looked up as they approached, a smile crossing his face as he called, "Well, look who it is. How're you feeling?"

Daryl knew he wasn't talking to him so he looked down at Beth to try to gauge how she was reacting to all this. Her face was adorned with a bright smile but Daryl could see the tension in her cheeks, the way her eyes were just a little too wide, and he knew she wasn't as excited and happy as she appeared. He squeezed her hand again and her cheeks relaxed into a more natural smile in response.

"I'm okay, cleaned up a little and took some medicine," She answered Morgan, voice soft as if she was trying to keep her presence downstairs a secret for just a little while longer.

"Good," Morgan replied, setting the map aside and rising from his seat. He lowered his voice as he approached and asked without any judgement in his tone, "Want me to go in with you?"

Daryl watched as Beth's smile finally slipped and she bit her lips quickly, nodding. She looked up at Daryl again, her blue eyes shiny with anxiety, and added, "I think I'm going to need both of you in there or I might freak out and scare everyone away."

Daryl could feel her fingers trembling slightly against his, and he squeezed again, "Ain't leavin' ya." He glanced at Morgan, whose dark eyes were fixed with determination on Beth's face, and tacked on or good measure, "Don't matter what they say. You ain't gonna be alone again."

Beth returned to biting her lip and nodded once, shifting to step closer to him as she let out a long, shaky sigh, "Okay." She refocused on the doorway across the room that would lead them to the hallway then the kitchen and stated more confidently, "Let's go."

Morgan studied her face for another moment before nodded once, "Alright then."

He led the way down the small hallway towards the rear of the house, approaching the kitchen from a little used side entryway. He paused, glancing over his shoulder to give Beth one last chance to back out and when she nodded once, Morgan stepped through the doorway without hesitation. Daryl could hear the voices, so loud a moment before, quiet in response and he felt Beth's fingers tighten their grip around his.

"Hey," He murmured softly, tugging her hand a little until she looked up at him. "You don't gotta do this now."

Beth offered him a faint smile, blue eyes determined, as she replied, "I know but… I need to." She refocused on the doorway and took a deep breath before moving forward again, Daryl's hand still tucked tightly in hers. He moved with her, keeping her close, and listened hard, tensing muscles in preparation to whisk Beth away from there at the slightest provocation.

They stepped through the doorway into the crowded kitchen and Daryl's eyes immediately noted everyone present and where they were in comparison to Beth. He saw Maggie sitting with Glenn at a nearby table in the breakfast nook, her eyes wide as she watched her sister's approach. He angled himself to stand between her and Beth while he surveyed the rest of the room, taking in Rick leaning against a counter with Judith in his arms and Michonne sitting at the table with Carl next to her. Carol was at the gas range, heating something in a large pot while Tyreese wiped off plates and cutlery retrieved from the cabinets. All eyes focused on Beth and he felt her sidestep into him a little in response.

Carol was the first to move, stepping away from the stove to wave to an open set of chairs at the table, "Here, you two can sit here, soup's almost warmed up."

Daryl nodded to her in thanks and moved to the table with Beth's hand still tucked in his, taking the seat closest to Maggie and waiting for Beth to sit next to him. Morgan moved behind her, propping himself up against the wall in silent support. Daryl glanced over at her, noting the way she was keeping her eyes fixed on the table top and the way her face had warmed in the few moments of attention, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

Suddenly Judith let out a piercing squeal and all eyes went to her, the baby squirming in Rick's arms as she reached across the room towards Beth. Beth's eyes focused on the baby, a small frown creasing her brow as she seemed to be fighting an internal struggle.

Daryl leaned towards her, saying in a low voice, "You wanna hold 'er?"

Beth's eyes turned to meet his, filling with tears, and she smiled unsurely, "Can I? I don't… I know her but I don't remember…"

Daryl nodded, looking at Rick as he rose. Rick met his eyes for a long moment before glancing down at his daughter, seeming to mull over the idea of handing her off again to this girl they'd all thought they'd lost. After pausing for a long time, Daryl waiting patiently before him, he looked up and nodded once, maneuvering Judith in his arms to hand her to Daryl. Daryl turned back to Beth, watching her face as he approached her, noting the sheen of tears on her cheeks as she smiled wide at the baby who was twisting towards her surrogate mother with renewed fervor.

"Hang tight, Lil Asskicker," He murmured to her as he got closer to Beth, "She's right here." His heart kicked a little in his chest as Beth choked back a sob, a small hand resting over her lips as more tears fell.

"Hey, I remember you," Beth whispered thickly to the baby as she accepted her from Daryl, turning the baby to sit on her lap as if she'd never left her. Judith watched her with wide eyes, tiny hands patting Beth's wet cheeks as she babbled happily. Beth laughed a little, kissing the little girl's hands as she continued to whisper to her about how much she'd worried for her and missed her, then she looked up to meet Rick's eyes and said a little louder, "Thank you… for letting me hold her."

Rick nodded, taking a step forward to ask, "You remember her, anything?"

Beth frowned a little, looking down at Judith again as she replied, "I think so. I remember rocking her, pacing back and forth inside somewhere, singin' to her."

Rick smiled faintly, "Yeah, you took care of her most of the time after my wife…" His voice tapered off as he swallowed hard, eyes focusing on Judith again.

"She was smaller then," Beth recalled, smiling compassionately at Rick, "She's so big now, so healthy." When Rick's face cleared a little, she added, "I'm so glad. I remember being so worried about something I'd left behind." She glanced around at all the faces watching the exchange and quickly returned her gaze to the baby happily chewing on the strap of her top before glancing at Daryl with an unsure smile.

"You went back for 'er," Daryl supplied in a low voice. "When everythin' was fallin' apart you went back for the kids, for the baby, and then ya found me. We had to go 'fore long though, everythin' was on fire. Had to make a break for it. Never sat right with you."

Everyone looked at him now, obviously curious to hear about his time with Beth, how they'd wound up together after the prison fell. He'd never supplied any information about the days he and Beth had shared, not even to Maggie. He'd wanted to keep the memories close to himself, not wanting to share those precious moments with anyone else, imagining they belonged only to him and Beth. He felt okay with sharing parts of that time now, the parts that would help her remember things, but he still wanted to keep the rest between them. Somehow he sensed Beth felt the same way from the way her expression grew far away and she stopped asking for more, didn't ask him anything else about that day.

The room grew silent except for Judith's soft babbling and the scrap of the long wooden spoon against the pot as Carol stirred. Daryl scanned the room, noting how everyone was gradually relaxing again now that they were growing accustomed to seeing Beth sitting there again, were recognizing that she was still her despite the memory loss. Even Maggie's face was losing it's hateful expression, instead falling into confusion and recognition as she watched her sister gently push Judith's hair back from her face and lightly kiss the baby's forehead.

Carol and Tyreese soon served the soup in the freshly washed bowls, Rick disappearing to let the other's in the house know that a fresh meal was available in the kitchen. Eventually Michonne and Carl started to joke quietly about something and Carol talked softly to Tyreese once they'd taken their own seats at the table, the two of them clearly having bonded even more after Daryl had left. Maggie ate silently, her eyes carefully watching Beth whenever she wasn't distracted by Glenn and Daryl kept an eye on her, noting the change in her demeanor towards her sister as she observed Judith's reaction to Beth.

When Rick returned, accepting a bowl of soup from Michonne as he took a seat at the table, he said in a louder voice, "We're going to all need to talk about what's happened here and how it's going to effect how we live now." His eyes skirted over everyone in the room, landing on Beth and Daryl for a long moment before he continued, "We all know what we've lost, or thought we lost. As a group, we need to all hear her side, figure out how we can help her and how we can help each other." His eyes scanned the room again, meeting everyone's until they gave some indication that they agreed. Finally he finished, "This isn't easy but I do believe it is a good thing. I suggest we all get together tomorrow morning and hash this out." He paused then asked in a firm voice, "Anyone disagree you better speak up now."

When no one answered he nodded once and looked towards Beth, "It's settled then. Be thinking about what you want to know and what'd you like to tell us. We won't press you before we all get together tomorrow but I think we all agree that we need some answers." He waited until Beth nodded once in understanding before softening his voice to add, "You're safe now, alright? You're one of us, always have been."

"Thank you," Beth replied seriously, visibly relaxing slightly as she took in Rick's honest expression.

After that people gradually left the kitchen to go to their own rooms or do some work around the property. Morgan moved away from his position against the way to sit down at the table with Rick, speaking in low tones. Daryl made sure Beth ate her whole bowl of soup before asking in a low voice, "Alright?"

Beth nodded, looking up from her study of Judith's fingers to reply with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's a lot to take in but everyone is being really nice. I'm glad I got this part over with, in a way."

Daryl nodded too, reaching out a finger to run it down Judith's cheek, making her giggle, before taking Beth's bowl to wash in the sink with his. Beth returned Judith to Carl, smiling softly at the teenager as she said quietly, "Thanks for letting me hold her."

Carl shrugged a little though Daryl could tell from the set of his shoulders that he wasn't feeling as nonchalant as he was pretending. "She was practically yours… before," Carl offered, glancing at Rick.

Rick nodded, looking down at the table top as he added, "We'll get into all that tomorrow." Morgan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded once, clearing offering support to more than one member of this family now.

Beth smiled and then looked back at Daryl to say, "Think I might need to go lie down again." Daryl nodded, rising from where he rested against the sink to go with her, not wanting her out of his sight until he could be sure she was safe. Beth made her way over to him, smiling patiently before stepping in close to take his hand again as they left the kitchen.

"You don't have to come with me," She said quietly as they passed through the living room and headed for the stairs. "I'm sure you have other things you'd like to be doing besides babysitting me."

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't babysittin' ya."

"I know," Beth amended with a warm smile, "You're protecting me." When he turned his head to look at her she added, "But… I think everyone is okay, at least they all seemed to be fairly nice." She studied his tense shoulders and stony face for a moment before asking, "You really think there might still be a problem?"

Daryl took in the small crease between her eyebrows, the way her blue eyes locked on his as she waited and wished he could just lie to her, make her feel safe. After a moment, once they'd reached the top of the stairs, he said in a low voice, "Ain't gonna risk it, not with you."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: At last, an update! I've been fidgeting with this chapter for months so I'm finally going to just let it go and move on. Hopefully you enjoy! Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and please remember to leave a comment!

* * *

Morning found Beth seated with Daryl on that terrible pink sofa downstairs, her hand clasping his so tightly she wondered dimly if he could even feel his fingers anymore.

"I need to talk to you," Maggie had demanded the moment Beth appeared with Daryl at the top of the stairs that morning. Maggie hadn't waited, just disappeared around the edge of the stairs to wait for them in the front room.

Beth had glanced at Daryl, worried about what this might mean and he'd just nodded once and said in a low voice, "I'm stayin' with ya."

They'd gone down the stairs, Daryl moving first this time to shield Beth in case Maggie was waiting to pounce or something but Beth doubted that. Her sister had seemed different, her eyes clearer and her expression less angry and distrusting than sad and apologetic. Still, her tone had been forceful and Beth felt herself hesitating at the bottom of the stairs, resisting the urge to turn and run back up to the safety of the room she and Daryl shared. Daryl had turned then, eyes barely visible beneath his hair and he'd put a hand on her shoulder, helping her to take that last step and staying with her as they'd rounded the corner to find Maggie waiting with Glenn.

"Morning," Glenn had said with an apologetic smile at them before waving them to the sofa.

"The hell is this, Glenn?" Daryl had asked in a voice that would stand for no bullshit. He'd kept his hand on Beth's shoulder as they moved to the couch, Daryl opting to lean against the arm instead of sitting down completely, and Beth's hand instantly found Daryl's, her nerves making her grip the rough palm hard as she faced her sister.

She tried to relax her grip now as Glenn shuffled a little, running a hand through his lank hair, before replying, "This is a good thing, I promise. Maggie and I, well, we've been talking. I think things may have gotten a little out of control, well we both do, and we'd like to talk, get everything out so we can move on."

Daryl snorted lightly and Beth squeezed his hand once as Glenn glanced at his wife, who was watching him with worried eyes. She nodded once, looking to Beth, "I think with everythin' that happened, I just had to let you go. It was easier that way, to try to keep moving forward and not dwell on losing another member of my family, the last member of my family. I didn't want to believe that I'd abandoned you like that, none of us did."

She swallowed as Glenn's hand came to rest on her shoulder in silent support then continued, "I was so exhausted, emotionally and physically, that when Rick told me what'd happened I couldn't believe it. Then, I saw you and something just snapped in me. It was like… if I believed you were real, that you were Beth, I would be accepting everything that had happened, accepting that we'd buried you and left you behind. I… I just couldn't." Maggie looked away then, down at her feet while she breathed slowly in and out. For a moment Beth felt the impulse to go to her, to soothe the pain she clearly was feeling, but then Maggie looked up again, tears pooling in her eyes, "I'm so, so sorry, Bethy."

Beth was on her feet before she could even stop herself, the instinct to comfort this person so strong that she couldn't fight it. She pulled Maggie into a hug, feeling the thin but strong arms come around her, and something in her clicked into place. This person was her family, something in her recognized her and it was stronger than the memory that she still suffered through every day.

"It's okay Maggie," Beth said, her voice strong despite the rush of emotion she was feeling. "I, well, I understand."

Maggie clung to her even tighter, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly, and Glenn approached with a relieved smile to place a hand on his wife's back to soothe her. Maggie pulled away then, smiling through the tears that fell down her face as she looked at her sister, hiccuping a little as she laughed lightly, "I'm so glad you're back, Bethy. I wasn't the same without you, I see that now. Losing you was… the hardest thing…" Her voice started to break so she stopped, Glenn's arm wrapping around her waist to offer comfort.

Beth smiled at them both, then glanced over her shoulder at Daryl who was watching the exchanged with a guarded expression. She raised her eyebrows lightly, hoping he'd be able to accept this change and took a step towards him, "Daryl?"

His eyes focused on hers and he watched her for a long moment before nodding once, closing the distance between them to stand at her side. He eyed Maggie with distrust still but he kept it to himself and Beth reached for his hand, smiling at him reassuringly.

An excited squeal made Beth look away from Daryl, her eyes finding Rick in the doorway holding Judith. Beth went to her immediately, smiling as the baby stretched her arms out eagerly when she saw Beth approaching.

"Morning, baby girl," Beth greeted quietly as she looked at Rick for permission. He watched her carefully but let her take the baby just the same.

"She was restless all last night," He mentioned as Beth shifted Judith onto her hip with an unconsciously practiced bounce, "Think she was wantin' you."

Beth smiled at the baby before looking at Rick, offering, "I'd be happy to take care of her anytime, if you're comfortable with it."

Rick glanced at Daryl before nodding, shifting away with a hand running through his hair, "Yeah, might take you up on it today. We've got a lot to do before we can all sit down for that talk."

Beth's smile faded but she nodded, "Okay. Is there a nursery or somewhere you keep her things?" Rick told her where to find the diaper bag and toys before disappearing with Glenn and Maggie, leaving Beth alone in the living room with Judith at her hip.

Daryl watched her juggle the baby for a few moments then muttered, "Better get that stuff for you so you're not scramblin' for it when she needs it."

He started to walk away before Beth called to him, "Daryl?" When he paused, half turning to look at her, she smiled softly and said, "Thanks."

His eyes met hers for a long moment then he nodded once, turning and leaving her and Judith to pace around the room, Beth singing softly to the little girl who cooed happily.

"How you doin' this morning, Miracle Girl?" Morgan asked, appearing around the corner.

Beth smiled at him, jostling Judith onto her other hip, and answered, "Better, I think. I took medicine this morning and I've been good so far."

Morgan nodded then pointed to Judith, "Rick let you babysit his girl?"

Beth smiled at the baby and replied, "Yeah, he said she was fussy all night and he had some things to do before we all sit down to talk as a group." She looked at Morgan and added with a note of hope in her voice, "I think everyone's starting to come around."

Morgan watched her thoughtfully as he asked, "What about your sister?"

"Actually, we sort of made peace this morning," Beth answered, still struggling to comprehend this newest change. "She apologized, said that everything just happened so fast and she reacted… well, you know," Beth paused, sitting on the sofa with Judith on her lap to smooth the baby's hair absently. "I think she was sincere," She added in a quiet voice, hoping she was right.

"Was Daryl here?" Morgan asked, taking a seat next to her.

Beth smiled again, nodding, "Of course. He just left to get a few of Judith's things for me but he was with me the whole time I was talking to Maggie."

"Good," Morgan replied, smiling now at her as he clarified quickly, "Not that you can't take care of yourself but it's always good to have an extra set of eyes and ears."

"I know," Beth agreed, "I'm glad he was there with me. It allowed me to relax enough to listen, knowing he had my back." She glanced at Morgan then and added hesitantly, "I feel bad, though. He's always with me, always making sure I'm okay. I'm sure he has other things he wants to be doing."

Morgan shook his head, meeting her eyes, "No, I don't think he does." When Beth continued to look skeptical, he added, "From what I saw and what I've heard, he went through hell when he thought he'd lost you. When he found out you were alive, he didn't even stop to rest until he found you again. After all that, you really think he wants to be anywhere else except with you?"

Beth felt her face flush as she reflected on this, on the level of dedication Daryl had shown towards her, towards bringing her back here, to her family. And as she thought about that she realized that of all the people in her life he was the one her damaged brain remembered, the only one that made her feel safe. He was different to her, more than any of the others, and she wondered if he'd been the one separated from everyone else if she would've gone to the same lengths to get him back. As she thought about it, she knew instantly the answer: of course she would have. The certainty of the answer puzzled her but she knew now, without any doubt, that Daryl was the most important person in her life.

After a long moment, Beth replied softly, "I suppose I know how he feels."

"If that's the case," Morgan suggested in an equally quiet voice, "You better tell him. Life's short, Beth, and danger is all around us. If you find someone that makes you forget that, even for a little while, don't go a second without telling them. You might not get another chance." He patted her back lightly, tickled Judith's side, then rose and left the room and Beth to her thoughts.

A few minutes later Daryl reappeared, a pale pink blanket and stuffed unicorn in one hand and a flowered diaper bag draped over one shoulder. Beth fought the giggle that threatened to burst forth at the sight, smiling at him as he approached and dropped the diaper bag at her feet, mumbling, "Where you want this shit?"

He handed the unicorn to Judith when she reached for it with a squeal and Beth helped the baby hang on to it as he went to lean against a wall nearby. "Thanks," Beth said, "I'll go through it and see what we have." She glanced around the small room and asked, "You think we could turn this into a sort of nursery? Seems like most people gather in the kitchen and this room is empty most of the time."

Daryl looked around and shrugged, "Don't see why not. Not gonna bother no one. I'll run it by Rick, see what he thinks."

Beth nodded, smiling, and agreed, "Okay. I just think it'd be perfect."

Daryl nodded, looking down at his feet as he replied, "Get settled then. I'll make sure no one gives ya any shit 'bout it."

Beth watched him for a long moment, taking in his slightly defensive posture and lean muscled frame. She wondered how she could tell him, what she should say to let him know what she'd only just now realized herself. He was the most important thing in her life and even if she didn't remember everything from before she remembered enough to know she needed him and wanted him to need her too.

He looked up suddenly, eyes slightly shielded by the long fringe of his hair, and caught her staring. For a moment he just met her eyes in a steady, unspoken conversation. He was thinking too, thinking about her. She knew from the way his neck reddened and how he shifted his weight after he finally broke the spell. Beth smiled to herself, kissing the top of Judith's silky hair to give herself a moment to adjust. After all that, did she really need to say it? She glanced up at him again through her eyelashes and watched as he swung in place for a moment, trying to decide where to lay the blanket, before he unceremoniously deposited the diaper bag on the floor and spread the blanket out in one corner of the room, bending down to smooth all the bumps away with an outstretched hand. Whether or not it needed saying, she thought to herself, she wanted to say, wanted to be sure he knew.

"Daryl, I," Beth began, her voice softer than she intended but his head snapped towards her instantly, eyes meeting hers across the room even as he balanced himself on the balls of his feet, still painstakingly smoothing the pale pink blanket. The words seemed to stick in her throat and she swallowed hard at the expectant look on his face. "I need to tell you something," She finished blandly, forcing the words out despite their reluctance.

Daryl rose to his feet, moving closer to her but seeming unsure whether to sit or stand, whether to move closer or keep his distance. He shifted his weight almost constantly, chewing on his thumb absently as he replied, "What?"

Beth rose, gently depositing Judith on the blanket he had arranged, then turned to face him, forcing herself to take a long, deep breath. When she spoke it was in a rush, so hurried she wondered if he could even understand her, "I can't remember everything but I know you were, you are, important. You're the most important thing to me, and I think that was true even before… everything."

For a moment he just blinked at her, his finger falling absently from his mouth, his ears quickly going red and pink. Realizing he probably wouldn't say anything, maybe wouldn't even be able to, Beth went to him, pulling him close and wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers threading through his hair as she added with lips close to his ear, "None of this would mean anything to me without you, I know that, I feel it."

His hands slowly found their way onto her back, his arms tightening slowly, gently, as he pulled her closer to him. She buried her face against his neck, breathing him in and smiling at the memories even the smell of him triggered, things she'd already remembered but strengthened in clarity with just the presence of him near her. One hand slid up to gently grip the back of her neck, a warm heavy presence that made her smile and relax even more into him.

"You're everythin', Beth," He murmured at last into her shoulder, her skin prickling as his breath ghosted across her skin. She could almost feel a tremble in him beneath her hands and she tightened her grip, holding on to him through it all as he continued, "Everythin'."

He pulled back so suddenly Beth almost didn't even understand his absence and then his lips were on hers, his hands cupping her face in a gentle caress, his scruff a feather light rasp against her skin. His kiss was hard, desperate and firm, but she didn't care. She stepped even closer to him, her hands finding purchase on his leather vest, holding on and gripping so tightly she absently wondered if it would forever bear her clutch marks in the leather. She pressed her lips back against his, meeting every movement and caress with one of her own, enjoying the rough, chapped feel of them against hers, so full of him she could barely breathe.

When they finally parted, separating when Judith let out a delighted squeal, Beth glanced down at the baby fully aware of the enormous, giddy smile that had sprung unbidden on her face. She smiled at the baby then returned her attention to Daryl, almost forgetting to breathe when her eyes met his. His eyes were dark, shielded slightly by his hair, and his hand came up to gently run a thumb across the scar on her cheek, across the edge of her lips where they curved into a smile. She tilted her head into his hand, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, and she said quietly, "Guess we're on the same page, then."

Daryl snorted lightly and gently pulled her closer to him again, his lips light this time as they pushed against hers, breaking away and leaving her breathless. He lifted his chin a little in agreement, "Yeah, think we are."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Finally getting this updated, so sorry for the delay! To everyone who has stuck with me this long, thank you! You're amazing and I appreciate each one of you! I think this story is getting close to the end, which is bittersweet because it is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'm thinking maybe two or three chapters more but we'll see how it goes. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

* * *

Beth spent the rest of the morning setting up a make-shift nursery in the front room for Judith, pulling the couch away from the wall to separate the baby's space from the rest of the room so it could still be used for other things. Carol had found some kids toys in one of the bedrooms and Daryl had brought them to her for Judith. Beth smiled as she smoothed the yellow yarn hair of a soft, fabric doll and added it to the assortment of stuffed animals lined up on one corner of the blanket. Judith gummed her small fist as she watched, eyes wide at all the new friends she had. She let out a watery squeal and scooted closer to them, reaching out to grab a small, purple elephant. Her face turned serious as she studied the sewn on eyes and large ears lined in pale pink, little hands gripping the trunk and legs tightly. She glanced up at Beth and Beth smiled at her, laughing at the baby's sudden, happy grin.

Beth dug through the diaper bag as Judith played, looking through their supplies and wondering if they had anything else. She didn't know how long she'd taken care of the baby before everything happened. She expected a long time considering the list of items she was compiling almost automatically in her head. She knew what the baby needed, down to how many diapers she'd use in a day and what food to keep an eye out for that Judith had always liked. Anything with bananas, Beth remembered absently and she wondered if cans of baby food would still be good after all this time. There were a few cloth diapers in the bag but there had to be more. Next time she saw Rick she'd ask, Beth decided as she reached out a hand to smooth back a stray piece of hair from the little girl's face.

Daryl watched Beth from the corner of the doorway, her back to him as she picked up where she left of with the baby. She may not remember the late nights and early mornings she spent feeding and singing softly with that kid in her arms while the rest of the prison slept but her body remembered. She already had everything situated, making what was once an empty corner into a small nursery where Judith would be safe and happy during the day. When she started going through the diaper bag he felt his lips turn into a frown, wondering if she was finding everything she needed. He didn't want her to worry, hoping he could find anything she wanted.

Taking a quiet step into the room he asked in a low voice, "Ya got 'nough stuff for 'er?"

Beth turned to look at him, her face breaking into a smile as she replied, "These toys are great. She'll be entertained for hours exploring each one."

Daryl studied her for a moment, knowing that small crease between her eyes meant she had something else to say but was hesitating. He moved to the couch, sitting on the arm, making sure his shoes were off the blanket, and pressed, "Ya need anything' else, like diapers or somethin'?"

Beth's eyes went to the diaper bag again and he could see a small tensing in her shoulders as she answered, "Thankfully we have cloth diapers but we really don't have enough unless there's another stash somewhere. We need enough to last for a bit in case we have to move quickly and don't have time to wash them."

Daryl nodded, watching her as she watched Judith with a worried expression. He hated that look, wanted her to always be smiling and feeling safe and prepared. Grunting a little, he replied resolutely, "I'll go, see if I can find more."

Her eyes quickly rose to meet his and the worry deepened even as her eyes hardened in determination, "I'll go with you."

Daryl met her eyes, thoughts swirling through his mind as he tried to imagine leaving her behind, not being with her to keep her safe. But what if she went with him and they got in a bad spot? What if she got hurt because, once again, he'd been unable to keep her out of harm's way? Would she be safe here with a family she no longer knew? She'd gotten away from Grady, she'd fought her way out of Atlanta, had pushed her way out of the ground, he knew she could take care of herself, but he didn't want her to ever have to be that way again, be in a situation where it was life or death and all of it riding on the strength in her arms and the determination of her spirit.

He chewed his lip absently as he thought and she slowly rose from her position on the floor to face him squarely. "What?" She asked quietly, gently pulling him from his thoughts but her eyes steeled for an argument.

He met her eyes again, fingers twitching where they lay unceremoniously in his lap, and he wanted to reach for her, wanted her to know without words what he was thinking, how he felt, because hell if he knew how to tell her. Finally he mustered in a hoarse voice, "Don't wanna be without ya but…" Trailing off, his eyes skirting away from hers, ashamed of his doubts, his own insecurities that demanded he make this decision for her rather than with her.

Beth straightened a little, a hand finding his almost without thought, as she pressed, "But?"

He gripped her fingers, hanging on to her as his thoughts spun and he struggled to order them into a sentence he could say, things he could tell her. "Ain't safe out there," He finally supplied, knowing how stupid it was. It wasn't safe anywhere, not here with all these people that constantly drew walkers to them, and not out there in the open with only each other to guard their backs.

Her fingers moved against his, tightening and gripping, pulling him closer as she took a step towards him, her wide blue eyes suddenly mirroring his own thoughts. "No where is safe," She finally replied, her other hand pulling through loose strands of hair as she leaned back against the couch next to him, eyes returning to the baby who was happily gumming on the ear of the purple elephant. "I don't want to be here without you," She said quietly, like they might be overheard and he supposed they might be with as many people as there were in this place.

He nodded almost instantly, agreeing, "Don't wanna leave ya here."

Her head turned, and he felt himself drowning in blue, taking strength from her, as she decided for them both, "I'm safe with you."

For a long moment they just looked at each other, making silent promises to watch each other's backs and keep one another safe, all of it silent and unspoken but loud as a shout to them both. Beth eased closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, eyes returning to the baby as she added, "I only just got back to her."

Daryl made a low sound in acknowledgement, feeling the silky smoothness of her hair against his skin as he replied, "She'll be here when we get back. This whole place'll got to war for 'er if they have to."

"I know," Beth murmured softly, a sigh escaping her that was part longing and part resolve. After a long time just watching the baby play quietly she asked, "When will we go?"

He grunted noncommittally, "Probably wanna talk to ya first, figure out how you're here. After that."

She didn't nod but he felt her stiffen against him slightly as she replied, "I forgot about that."

Without thinking, Daryl pulled his arm up to wrap around her, tucking her into his side where he could feel her warmth against him and hold her close in an unconscious need to keep her safe from anything that might try to pull her away from him again. "Be with ya the whole time," He told her in a fierce, low voice as if they were already faced with opposition, "Ya ain't gotta talk about anything' ya don't want."

He felt her relax a little, her body melting closer to his until he could feel the rise and fall of her every breath against his side, "I know."

It wasn't long before Rick came to find them, announcing that they'd assemble in the kitchen again in the next few minutes to finally sit down as a family to discuss the events of the past few weeks. Daryl kept Beth's hand tightly clasped in his as they headed for the kitchen, claiming seats at the table with Beth sitting between him and Morgan.

Daryl eyed the older man and asked, "Ya gonna stay for this?"

Morgan nodded firmly, glancing at Beth as he replied, "Yeah, I'm staying."

Beth gave him a weak smile, "Thanks." She glanced at Daryl, adding softly, "I'm a little nervous."

Daryl inched a little closer until their sides were brushing and replied firmly, "Ain't gotta be. I'll make sure everyone keeps in line."

Morgan nodded in agreement and reassured, "And remember they're you're family. They love you, even if you don't remember. They just wanna understand what happened, make their piece with it so they can focus on helping you."

"Couldn't have said it any better," Rick said from the doorway, Michonne and Carol behind him. He took a seat at the table across from Beth and Michonne leaned against a counter, face blank.

Carol sat next to Daryl and gave him a reassuring smile, nudging him a little as she said, "It's good to have you back." She leaned forward slightly until she could see Beth too and added, "Both of you."

Maggie and Glenn came in with Sasha and Tyreese, all finding seats at the table or in the kitchen on counters or on the few stools pulled up beneath the small bar. Rick nodded to them all as they got situated, waiting until all was quiet before he started.

They talked for what felt like hours, everyone recounting their days before they reunited at Terminus and what they'd done in the days leading up to Grady. Daryl knew they were all holding back details of their own journeys, just as he withheld details from his time with Beth. What had happened, what had developed between them as a result, was between the two of them. He shared only what information was needed to explain how'd they'd wound up together, how they'd survived, and how they'd been eventually separated, her going to that damn hospital and him chasing her until he'd been picked up by the Claimers and ran into Rick, Carl, and Michonne. When he'd recounted seeing the car speed away and running after it all night until he'd run into a crossroads the next day, she'd gripped his hand tightly and he'd glanced at her, feeling raw all over from the memory. Her eyes were large and shiny, her grip on him tight almost to the point of pain. He swallowed hard and nodded once, letting her know he knew all the things she wanted to say because he felt them too. He recounted finding Noah and hearing how she was alive, how he'd broken those tail lights and followed the car into the city they'd all thought lost, all to find her. He spoke about it all, briefly and trying to keep his voice level, and through it all her grip never lessened, not even when he was done speaking.

After they'd all spoken, Rick suggested they take a break to collect themselves, and Daryl found himself following Beth upstairs to their room. He let her lead him inside, pausing only to close the door, and then she was right there with him, her mouth on his, salty and wet from tears that were spilling down her cheeks. He pressed back against her, swallowing all the pain that he'd felt bubbling up inside from the memory of watching her be taken away from him, once in a car and once by a bullet. He kissed her in return, fiercely and without any hesitation, wanting her to feel how much he'd missed her, how damn sorry he was for all of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to her, her own apology pressing through and making him feel like they were finally letting it go, getting it all out in a way that let them share it and turn it into something more than regret and pain, something that made them stronger and molded them together in a whole new way.

When they finally separated they were both panting slightly with eyes locked and arms and hands still wrapped up in each other. Beth's eyes were dry now as she looked at him, all brokenness and sadness gone, and she tried to speak in a soft, rough voice, "Daryl, I never knew, all of it, what happened…"

His fingers found their way ghosting over her cheeks as he kissed her forehead lightly in response. She sighed against his shoulder as he pulled her close, not needing to reply, feeling like now she knew, she knew how she'd become his world in those days and how her loss had ripped a hole in his reality. He knew know how she felt responsible and had kissed that away, let her tears cleanse them both, and he'd felt her accept the past, knowing it had led them here to this moment.

They stood in the room for a long time, holding each other, soothing and discovering each other in this new world, together. Having her here in his arms, with her knowing how hard he'd fought for her, how he'd never given up on her, only to have her ripped away, it was more than he knew how to deal with but now he had her and she was here and he could let it go, they could both be free from it.

"We should probably go back down," Beth whispered against his shoulder, even as her arms gripped him even tighter. He nodded, his cheek brushing against her head, and she sighed as she released him, their eyes meeting in a long moment of acknowledgement of everything they'd just experienced together.

They went back down to their family, all of whom were waiting patiently in the kitchen. Beth made a sincere apology but no one seemed to mind, all seeming to understand that they'd needed a moment to recover from the past.

The sun was setting by the time they were done. They'd spent most of the day with Rick asking patient questions of Beth about her time at Grady, what she remembered about the prison, her family, her life. She'd recounted what she could remember during her time at the hospital, mostly fragments that hadn't made much sense until Noah had been brought in to help her piece them together, Daryl's hand clasped tightly in hers as the memories gradually began to come back. Members of the family trickled in and out of the kitchen all day, tending to their necessary daily chores, taking time to emotionally adjust, then returning to lend support and hear more.

Finally Rick had asked her about what had happened after she'd woken up, where she'd gone, how she'd felt. She'd been sure to remind them all that she didn't blame them, that she didn't feel betrayed by them for leaving her. She'd survived, she gotten out of Atlanta and back to them. Daryl watched her from his place at her side, his eyes never leaving her face as she talked about fighting the walkers in Atlanta with a broom, finding the shack, making the trip to the convenience store then running from the herd only to be saved by Morgan who'd eventually led him to her. He could tell she was relieved to get all this off her mind, to explain herself and have family accept what had happened and realize she wasn't some inhuman monster but a lucky victim of some incredible circumstances.

When it was over the mood of the room was lighter than it had been since she'd arrived. They all came to embrace Beth, even Maggie, and murmur apologies and comforting words, promising some time where they'd all sit down with her one-on-one and help her remember the small things, tell her about her life before the bullet had taken her memories away. Daryl silently felt himself hoping they'd be granted the time for all that, that just this once they'd be able to stay here long enough to recover from this world's latest round of torture and pain.

They ate dinner, a collection of random can goods and scavenged items that Abe and Rosita had found in some nearby houses. Rick disappeared with Judith and Michonne, saying goodnight, and gradually everyone trickled off, some to sleep, some to finish chores or take watch. Daryl found himself leading Beth to their room again, feeling drained and worn but lighter than he had in months. Carol had found some more clothes for them and they changed in silence, their backs to each other, before climbing into the bed in unspoken agreement. Beth inched her way into his arms and he relaxed, letting himself enjoy the feeling of her skin warm and soft against his, her breath lightly floating across him.

Things were different between them now, better, and he no longer tensed at her approach or felt like if she really saw him she'd get as far away from him as she could. Somehow during the past few days he'd healed and felt like he could finally forgive himself for ever losing her. He wasn't her savior, that was for damn certain, but he was someone who had never stopped fighting for her and that was something he was proud of, something he'd shared with her now and something she'd acknowledged in turn. They'd revealed how they'd both experienced their separation, how hard it'd been on both sides, and now they could rest easy in each other's arms, finally content to let all the pain ebb away at last.

"I think," Beth said after a long silence, her voice quiet in the dark room, "No, I know that I felt something for you before." She paused, pulling back a little to look up at him before continuing, "But now I know, no doubt… I love you, Daryl." Their eyes locked and he felt the room spinning as he stared into her beautiful face, not seeing any expectation on it and wanting so badly to be able to tell her what he felt too. He swallowed hard, the words failing him, and nodded once. She smiled brightly because she knew, of course she knew, and she asked in a patient tone, "And you love me?"

His chest clenched and he tightened his arms around her, feeling both exhausted and exhilarated all at once, wanting to not fail her, to succeed in this one thing. He swallowed again and nodded once, "Never loved no one the way I love ya, Beth. Ain't good at sayin' shit but… yeah."

Her face lit up even more as her smile broadened then she pulled closer again, her lips gently brushing against his, so sweet and soft, before she was burrowing close into his chest and whispering against his heart, "You're better at it than you know."

Daryl felt his lips tug a little at that but remained quiet, listening to her breathing slow as he followed her into sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I had most of this written and have been trying to finish it for over 2 weeks! Sorry again for the delay, the muse is reluctant to focus on this one... Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far!

* * *

Daryl let out a grunt of effort as he swung the axe, cleaving a log of wood into two pieces. His eyes drifted as they had been all morning to find Beth where she sat with Maggie, carefully shaping each cut log until one end formed a sharp point. Abe and Glenn were hauling each newly formed stake to the front of the yard to form a fortified fence behind the low stone wall that surrounded the property already. It was a good plan but few in their group actually believed they'd be allowed to stay here for too long before being forced to move again. Daryl supposed they might as well spend their short remaining time feeling just a little bit safer with this new fence in place. He'd do his part, especially if it meant he'd have a better shot at keeping Beth safe from all the potential threats that loomed in their future.

Daryl moved across the yard and Beth smiled up at him as he added another log to the pile next to her. He jerked his chin towards the heavy knife in her hand, asking in a lowered voice, "Ya okay with that thing?"

Beth eyed the blade for a moment before shrugging as she replied, "I can handle it." Her lips tilted into a wry smile as she commented, "Beggars can't be choosers."

Daryl let out a grunt in half hearted agreement, squatting down next to her as he carefully reached for the blade. Gently, he shifted her grip, maneuvering her fingers to change the angle in her hand. "There," he mumbled, getting to his feet with another grunt, "That should give ya more leverage, make it easier for ya."

Beth tried out the new hold on the log before her then smiled up at him again, relief evident, "Thanks." She glanced at Maggie, who was deep in conversation with Michonne at the moment, before adding in a low voice, "I didn't want to say anything but I was getting pretty worn out."

Daryl felt his eyes narrow in Maggie's direction, imagining her giving Beth a hard time about not helping out, and he replied gruffly, "Ain't no one else here that's been through what you have. Ya gotta take it slow so ya can get better."

Beth rolled her eyes, still smiling, "I'm alright, I don't get nearly as many headaches now. I think the meds are helping, thanks to Morgan reminding me to take them."

Daryl nodded once, feeling the corner of his mouth jerking up into a smile, "We ain't got a real doc but he's done fine by you so far."

"Hey Daryl," Rick called from across the lawn and Daryl looked over his shoulder at him, lifting his chin in silent question. Rick waved him over and Daryl looked back at Beth, who simply smiled and shrugged as if to say 'I don't know what he wants either.'

Daryl waved to the stack of logs and instructed, "I'll come help ya with those in a minute. We got enough chopped for now, gotta get 'em up." Beth nodded and returned to her task and he turned away, heading for Rick across the yard.

"How's she doing?" Rick asked once Daryl had approached.

Daryl nodded his head, "She's alright. Meds been helpin' and she's not havin' as much pain."

"Good, good," Rick replied, nodding his head as he stared into the dirt at his feet.

Daryl watched his brother for a moment, taking in the way Rick avoided his eyes, and finally prompted with a gruff voice, "What's goin' on?"

Rick's eyes lifted to meet his and for a moment Daryl could see the inner struggle going on behind them. Finally Rick cleared his throat, "We need someone to go on a run soon. We're low on some things and figure we better stock up while we're able in case we gotta run again. Wouldn't hurt to scope out the area around us either, get a feel for how safe we are here. I'd like to know if there's a herd heading our way anytime soon or if there're any other people nearby."

"You want me to go," Daryl stated, not needing to ask. His thoughts immediately went to Beth as he thought it over. No way would he go anywhere without her. He wasn't going to leave her again, not ever.

Rick shifted his weight, obviously preparing for a fight, "Yeah, I'd like you to go. Can't spare anyone else and, well, you're the best we got." Rick's eyes narrowed slightly with determination as he added, "You can get in and get out, just a quick run to that town we passed through, didn't look too bad. You grab what you can, do some driving around, and come back."

Daryl's eyes drifted across the yard to find Beth again and this time, like she felt the weight of his stare, she looked up. Their eyes met, even so far away, and a small frown creased her forehead, her bright smile fading as she took in his tensed shoulders and wary stance. She rose to her feet but Daryl held up a hand, letting her know he was alright, not wanting her to get wind of this new request from his friend.

"Beth comes with me," Daryl responded almost instinctually. He didn't like the idea of her being out there again for any reason but he liked the idea of leaving her here without him even less.

Rick was quick to shake his head, "No, that's not going to happen. She ain't recovered yet, she'd slow you down."

Daryl glared at his brother, wanting to haul off and punch him, but he managed to bite out instead, "She comes or I ain't goin'. I ain't leavin' her again."

"She'd be safer here than out there," Rick argued, his tone suggested that this was obvious and shouldn't even be a question.

"She's safer with me," Daryl retorted flatly, not willing to debate the point any further. Seeing Rick gearing up for another round he added, "Ya didn't see her out there, Rick. She's tough, toughest person I know. She'll watch my back and we'll do better if we stay together."

Rick's eyes narrowed as he studied his brother and Daryl didn't look away, knowing he was right and knowing Rick wouldn't ask anyone else. Finally Rick let out a scoff, raising his hands in surrender, "Alright, if you're sure this is the right call. You'll be on your own out there."

Daryl flicked a wrist towards the woods beyond the property and responded confidently, "Did fine before."

Rick laughed a little at that and then asked with forced levity, "You even gonna ask her if she wants to go?"

Daryl glanced across the yard again, his eyes meeting Beth's for a long moment. She seemed to steel herself, straightening her spine and standing straight, her face setting in determination. She didn't know what was going on but she could do little else to tell him without words exactly how she felt: she was with him, no matter what. Daryl nodded to her once and returned his gaze to Rick, stating with confidence, "Don't need to. She's with me."

Rick glanced across the yard too, frowning hard enough to form a deep crease between his eyes, then looked back at Daryl. His shoulders relaxed in surrender and he asked half heartedly, "You want to tell Maggie or should I?"

Maggie, of course, threw a fit when they told her at dinner and threatened to lock Beth in her room to keep her from going. "I lost you once already, you can't expect me to keep saying goodbye to you!" Maggie had almost screamed at Beth.

Beth, standing toe to toe with her sister, had responded coolly, "You won't lose me again, Maggie. I can handle myself and plus I'll be with Daryl. I'm going."

Nothing more to be said, Beth reached for Daryl's hand and headed for the stairs, leading him away from her sister and up to their room where they could prepare for the following day and get some rest. Neither said much and there wasn't much to do to prepare, both having left their bags unpacked for the most part since their arrival. They changed in silence, climbing into bed and Daryl listened to Beth's slow, steady breathing as he tried to calm the tumult in his mind. Could he really keep her safe? Would she be better of staying here? He knew he'd be distracted out there if he left her behind, worrying about the house getting attacked while he was out, Beth being swept away from him once more. But what if they ran into serious trouble out on the road? What if she got sick or hurt, could he really ensure her safety? He knew he'd do anything to protect her but in the end would it be enough?

He felt the cool, steady pressure of Beth's hand reaching out to grasp his and he brought her fingers to his lips, gently kissing her hand in a silent promise. They'd made their choice, it was as much her's as his, and they were going together or not at all.

"We'll be okay," Beth murmured in the dark, her voice quiet but strong.

He squeezed her fingers again in response and grunted softly, "Ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya."

"I know," She replied, shifting in the bed until he could feel her breath ghosting across his skin. "And I won't let anything happen to you either." She moved again, this time getting closer to him, her head finding a place on his pillow right below his ear. She sighed long and slow and he relaxed into her, letting the warmth of her next to him calm his mind until he could drop slowly into sleep.

He was back at Grady, in that damn hallway, his gun still smoking with Dawn at his feet. He didn't want to look down, didn't want to see the red blood mixing with blonde, staining that damn braid in her ponytail. Unwillingly his eyes drifted downwards, taking in the sight of the girl who'd held him when he was broken, the girl who'd sung in a funeral parlor at the end of the world, the girl who shared pigs feet and PB&amp;J with him over candlelight. All their possibility gone in a blast of gunpowder. He wanted to scream, wanted to go down with her, curl up beside her broken form and just leave. She'd gone where he couldn't follow and he would change that, this was it for him, it was all too much, it was time to leave. Better to follow her into death than to keep living without her.

Carol's hands pulling him away, Rick's strong arms forcing him to turn, he fights them both, falling to the ground, pulling the slight form of his fallen Beth into his arms, blood everywhere, so dark, wasn't blood supposed to be red? This isn't, it's dark and sticky, thick and on the floor, in her hair, filling his nose and his senses as it mixes with his tears when he buries his face into her, begging her to wake up, fighting the hands trying to pull her away from him. He can't leave her, not now, he should always be with her.

Then suddenly it all starts over, the smoking gun, Beth falling before his eyes, his gun hanging limp in his hand, he can't look down, he won't. The vision of her fills his gaze, he relives it all over again, an endless loop threatening to push his over the edge, unable to take it one more time. The gun, she falls, pain, endless pain.

"Daryl?" Beth's hands on him, pulling him away from the scene, but she's lying before him and he's dying with her, dying inside. "Daryl? Come on, wake up. You're okay, I'm okay, I'm here," She begs and he turns from the scene to follow her voice, leaving the pain behind to follow her ghost wherever it leads.

He opens his eyes. Beth is beside him, peering down at him, that tiny crease between her eyebrows, "Daryl?"

He just stares at her, trying to remember where he is, focusing on her eyes, the glow of her pale hair in the dim moonlight that manages to filter past the boards. He can feel her warmth, the press of her hand against his shoulder, her fingertips lightly caressing his hair, pushing his hair away from his damp face.

"M'fine," He finally manages, turning to pull himself closer to her, "Just a nightmare."

She relaxes slightly, smiling though the crease remains, "You kept saying my name. Was it about… what happened?"

He winces a little, reaching out an arm to pull her closer so he could feel her all around him, and he nodded, "Yeah, just kept happenin' over 'n over."

Her light touch against his scalp, through his hair, and she pulls him closer until he can't tell where he ends and she begins. They breathe together in the dark and she finally whispers, "I'm never going to leave you again, not ever."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I'm honestly going to try to be better about updating, I swear! Maybe that'll be my New Year's resolution... Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that made it this far! I appreciate each and every one of you!

* * *

Beth took a sip of water from one of the bottles they'd brought and washed down an aspirin tablet, only grimacing slightly at the bitter taste on the back of her tongue. She held out the bottle to Daryl, tapping his arm with it, and he accepted it carefully, waiting for a smooth, straight stretch of road before taking a gulp and handing it back to her with a quiet grunt in thanks. She stored it in her backpack and returned to watching the scenery pass by in a haze of green.

They'd been driving since morning, following a carefully planned route they'd decided on after consulting an atlas someone had found in what used to be an office at the house. The area seemed clear of any large herds or other people, quiet in comparison to the larger cities, or so she'd heard. The largest herd she'd seen had been outside that convenience store and that had been large enough for her. So far they'd only spotted a few small herds, maybe five walkers at the most, all in pretty bad condition and moving slow. They had yet to spot another living person and Beth felt a small knot of anxiety at the prospect ease in relief.

They'd been quiet since leaving the house but it wasn't uncomfortable. Beth remembered bits and pieces of her time with Daryl and knew that he liked to keep the talking to a minimum while they were outside the relative safety of their latest refuge, preferring to focus on the task at hand. She also found that talking between them wasn't necessary. She could read Daryl almost as well as he could read her and she realized that most of her urge to speak was spurned by her overall nervousness with being out in the world again. She didn't think they'd run into any trouble they couldn't handle between the two of them but the idea of something happening again, after everything, made her feel physically ill.

She took another drink of water and the silence was interrupted by Daryl's hoarse voice asking, "Ya alright?"

Beth looked at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before he went back to watching the road, his hands tightening on the steering wheel almost imperceptibly. Beth forced away her dismal thoughts and replied with as much levity as she could muster, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daryl glanced at her again and lifted his chin a little, "Ya sure?"

Beth smirked at that. Why did she even try to hide anything from him? He relaxed a little at her chuckle and she responded more honestly, "I'm just a little nervous." She glanced over at him while adding, "I know we'll be okay, we're together, but… it's still a little scary to be out here again."

Daryl nodded once, glancing at her again, and agreed in a rough voice, "Brings back all that shit but… ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya."

Beth straightened and replied firmly, "And I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled more brightly as his lips twitched into a typical Daryl smile and added, "You watch my back and I watch yours. We're a team, you and me."

"Yeah," He agreed gruffly, smirking a little now, "Should get jerseys." Beth laughed lightly and Daryl snorted before returning his attention to the road, letting them fall into an easy silence again.

They drove a little further before Beth directed them towards their last turn that would take them back towards the town, her finger tracing the road on the map as they approached the intersection.

"Looks like a straight shot from here," She noted, glancing up as they slowed to make the turn. "Maybe thirty minutes from town, forty five at most from the house?" Daryl grunted in agreement, eyes searching around them as they approached the turn, blind to what was on the other side.

Her mind barely had time to register the picture in front of her eyes before Daryl was throwing the car into reverse and quickly scurrying away, a muttered curse floating around them in the car. A herd of walkers, maybe a hundred, were standing just around the corner, all clumped together. She could hear their snarls starting to amplify as the car whipped around and accelerated away and she spun in her seat to peer back at them with wide eyes.

"They followin'?" Daryl asked, his voice low and hoarse.

Beth struggled to focus on the hoard behind them with the car bouncing down the uneven road, but finally she managed, "I think so. A few have started to come after us so the others will probably follow."

"Too close to the house, gotta lead 'em away," Daryl muttered, almost to himself. He pointed to the map, "Make sure we ain't drivin' into a dead end or somethin'. We'll keep goin' until we're far enough away then lose 'em."

Beth turned away from the sight to look at him, understanding dawning on her. She grabbed the map again and Daryl slowed their headlong sprint so she could read it. Her pulse was racing but her hands miraculously steady and she forced away the dull thud that pounded away in her head, the stress accelerating the pain before the aspirin could have a chance to take effect. After a moment she replied, "If we stay on this road we'll end up in Atlanta. That's probably good, they'll be drawn to any herds still in the city."

Daryl's fingers tightened slightly on the wheel but he replied evenly, "We'll get 'em headed that way then lose 'em right before we get there."

Beth nodded in agreement then looked back at the herd for a moment. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "We have to slow down, they need to get closer or they'll lose interest."

Daryl nodded and the car slowed to a crawl. He turned in his seat to glance back too and Beth found herself holding her breath as they watched more and more walkers slowly turn their way and start shambling down the road. Once they got close enough, Daryl started moving the car slowly, stopping occasionally to let them catch up before taking off again. Beth tried not to wince at the sounds of flat palms hitting the back windows and focused on the map before her, trying to find the best place to lose the herd that was following them now. The snarls amplified with every moment and before too long Daryl didn't need the stop and go routine. He kept the car several feet away from the herd and maintained a slow but steady speed, leading the horde like a apocalyptic pied piper.

"Any idea where we can lose 'em?" He asked after a while, glancing between Beth and the mirrors as he kept tabs on their surroundings.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, about fifteen miles down the road there's a large subdivision that loops around back to a road that parallels this one. If we drive through there, take a couple turns, we should be able to lose them."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, and added, "Gotta make sure we don't get trapped down some dead end street."

"I have a route planned out," Beth replied, "All square blocks with multiple turns we can make in case we run into anything else."

Daryl looked over at her again, his lips curving upwards slightly, and he jerked his chin a little, "Ya got it all figured out, then." Beth smiled at him, confident in her plan, and nodded confidently. "Alright," He continued, "Ya just tell me where to point this thing then and I'll get us there."

They rode in silence for a while, both keeping an eye out for any ambitious walkers that might be catching up to them and listening to the continued harried snarling behind them. Beth felt jittery, had to fight to keep her legs from wiggling, and she toyed absently with the end of her ponytail, wrapping the blonde strands around and around her fingers. Daryl's whole body was stiff, his eyes narrowed and watchful, his fingers drumming lightly against the wheel every so often as the only sign that he was anxious too.

"Probably drawin' every walker around with all this noise," Daryl observed after another extended silence, his eyes on the side mirror as he watched a particularly large walker extend a grasping hand towards him as if it knew Daryl was looking at it.

Beth shrugged a little and replied, "That's probably not a bad thing." Daryl grunted curiously and she shook her head from side to side, smiling patiently as she explained, "Any others not part of this herd will get pulled into it and we'll have fewer around the house. We're leading as many walkers as we can away from the others. Plus, if we hadn't stumbled on them today they could've made their way to the house. We would've been overrun before anyone realized it."

He nodded, "Yeah, probably right." He jerked his chin towards the map in her lap and asked, "How much further?"

Beth studied it for a moment, her fingers tracing a thin black line as she silently calculated. After a moment she responded, "We should be reaching the edge of the subdivision soon."

As if the words could summon them, the peaks of suburban rooftops emerged from the dense greenery bordering the road and Beth looked at Daryl, grinning proudly. He smirked and nodded once in recognition before turning in his seat to check on their tail. The snarling herd was still following and Beth returned her gaze to the map, going over her planned route again and eyeing other roads they could use if needed.

The trees seemed to just end and they found themselves on a road lined with houses, so close together Beth absently wondered how people could've lived like that. Wouldn't it feel almost claustrophobic? But then she laughed at herself, remembering the group of people living on top of each other back at the house and realized a house for just her and a few others didn't sound that bad, no matter house close it was to the neighbors.

They stayed on what seemed like the main road through the subdivision, drawing as much of the herd into the maze of houses as they could before they started to make they turns. Daryl kept his eyes focused on the road and mirrors, every once in a while letting out an inquisitive grunt to which Beth replied with how much longer they had before they could turn and start working their way away from the herd.

Finally Beth estimated that they were near the center of the neighborhood and declared, "Okay, up here, make a right." Daryl nodded, his hands shifting on the wheel in preparation. Beth glanced behind them and reached out to put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, saying quietly, "We're almost there."

He nodded, not saying anything in response but she could feel some of his tension lessening slightly beneath her fingers and she smiled as she turned in her seat to consult her map again. She wanted to be sure this was the best way to get to the road they needed even though she knew the map almost by heart now, having committed most of this area to memory in preparation.

She looked up and saw their turn approaching at last and directed quietly, "Here, make a right, then the next block make a left. We'll keep doing that until we lose them and eventually we'll wind up on that other road that'll take us back the way we came."

Daryl nodded again, the wheel slowly turning in his hands as they turned. Beth watched as the horde followed them, though at a diminished distance, and laughed breathlessly, "It's working!" Daryl's lips twitched into a smile but he stayed focused as he made another turn.

They continued to make a right then a left, each turn forcing the herd further and further behind. Beth felt her fear diminish with every block. Daryl had trusted her with navigating them out of their situation and she'd done it. She followed their progress with a finger, seeing that they were close to the other road that paralleled their route into the neighborhood. One last right turn and they'd be there, they'd be safe.

Daryl made the turn and slammed on the brakes, staring disbelievingly as Beth's triumphant smile quickly turned to one of horror. "Shit!" He exclaimed in a rough grunt.

He threw the car into reverse and started to back away from the herd standing before them, even more numerous than the one they'd been leading. The new hoard started to moan and stumble their way towards the retreating car and Beth turned in her seat to look behind, feeling the blood go from her face as she spied walkers from the first herd turn the corner, no doubt drawn by the noise. Beth glanced around, her eyes searching the houses, looking for a way out. They were pinned between two streets, no road to escape down, the houses too close together to drive between. Daryl stared at the herd before them, his eyes scrambling between them and the rapidly gaining walkers behind them. He looked at Beth then and barked, "Get outta the car, we gotta run!"

Beth nodded quickly, grabbing her bag as she leapt from the car, reaching out to grab Daryl's outstretched hand as he met her on the sidewalk. He pulled her to him then pushed her ahead, yelling, "Just keep goin', I'm right behind ya!"

She ran, pushing past a white fence as she darted into a backyard, eyes searching for a way out, a way to keep moving. Her eyes found a partially collapsed panel and she sprinted towards it, praying there'd be another way out on the other side. Her boots pounded against the rotting wood, making it groan and snap beneath her like a walker's teeth. She winced as the pain in her head grew with the exertion but kept moving into the next yard. She couldn't see a way out but Daryl tapped her arm and she turned to follow him as he pushed past another collapsed fence, his arm once again pulling her close then pushing her past him.

In the front yard of a house one block away they could still hear the snarls of the herd behind them and down the street the hoard they'd been leading was still stumbling along. It wouldn't be long before they were discovered and fighting past fences was only going to slow them down. Daryl glanced at her and she nodded, silently promising to trust him, reminding him she had his back and would follow him wherever he led. He nodded back, tapped her arm, then took off down the street, away from the first herd. Beth followed, watching the angel wings on his back sway with the rolling of his shoulders, a sight that struck her as so familiar it was comforting in a strange way she didn't fully understand .

After running several more blocks, Daryl slowed to a stop, his chest heaving slightly as he eyed Beth, "Ya alright?" Beth nodded, too winded to respond, and Daryl's shrewd eyes swept over her quickly before he turned away to scan the street. They could see a few stragglers from the first herd stumbling along a few blocks down but their rasping snarls were still loud enough to make Beth's skin prickle in fear. Daryl looked at her again, seeming to consider something, then stated, "Can't keep running like this, they got us pinned down while they're all riled up." He looked up at the sky and added, "Gonna be dark soon."

"We need to find somewhere to lie low for the night," Beth finished for him. He nodded and Beth laughed breathlessly, "Well if you're tired…"

Daryl snorted then jerked his head towards the nearest house, "C'mon, this one's as good as any."


End file.
